when nothing is left
by atiketook
Summary: It had been simple in the beginning; hard, but simple. It had been just them. Now she was alone... She did what she had to do, but inside, she just knew she wasn't more alive than the walkers around her. Then they found her. Rated 'M' for violence, gore, swearing and possible sexual situations. Almost all characters .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

September 2011.

She grinned maniacally as she chased after the two men. The girl jumped over a fallen tree and kept running, adrenaline pumping through her system and keeping her going. She could hear their panting and once in a while a desperate sound rose from their throats. The young woman had pierced their car' tires 9 days ago and was hunting them on foot since.

One of them turned his head to look behind, probably to see if she was still following and indeed she was. The pair in front of her was clearly out of energy and tired…not that she was better. She hadn't had a true meal in a while and let's not talk about bathing. A branch whipped her face, but she ignored it: pain was nothing new. Hunger was nothing new.

Once more, she heard their desperate voice: '' We can't escape her! '' one whimpered.

The other pushed him: '' Shut up and run; don't waste your breath speaking!''

The young woman grinned again and stopped to shout: '' NO: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!''

She watched them run ahead of her and she quickly darted left; she had studied the state map yesterday; they were heading south and she knew a road that would lead her ahead of them.

The girl took a long respiration and began to sprint toward the said road. After ten minutes she stopped in the middle of it, waiting. Not long after she started to hear sounds from the forest on her right and she silently chuckled.

The two men emerged from the wood and their expression as they saw her was priceless. Their eyes were wide with fear and sweat was dripping from their hair.

'' No…''

She smirked: ''Yes… I chased after you through two states…did you think I would let you slip away now?! ''

The young woman realized she must have been a frightening sight; she was dirty and covered by blood. The sides of her head were tightly french braided in three little braids, leaving the top of her hair to fall to her waist in a long, ponytail. Her calves and forearms were covered by leather; it was a good protection from undead bites. Her right fist was also protected in the same fashion with a leather glove and iron shielded her knuckles. The two 45 centimeters long daggers at her hips were now drawn out, ready to be used.

The tallest man, whom she thought was the leader, pulled out a gun and she laughed loudly: '' I know you only have two bullets left and that your friend doesn't have a gun anymore… ''

'' I only need one bullet to kill you crazy bitch!'' he yelled.

Nothing would stop her now…she would not rest or find peace until they were dead. Around 20 meters separated them; it was a good distance.

The girl suddenly started to sprint toward the pair; a bullet grazed her arm, not truly harming her. The second one though, went through her shoulder, just under her collar bone…however, it was far enough from her arm; her movement would not be to hindered for now.

The second man had the time to draw out a knife; she quickly evaded the blade and pierced his head with it. The man with the gun had begun to run again; she threw one of her daggers at him; it went deep into his lower back and he fell on the ground with a scream.

The girl exhaled and slowly walked to the crawling man; he tried to raise himself, but she pressed a foot between his shoulder blades, crushing him flat on his stomach.

'' I'm sorry, I'm sorry! '' He cried.

'' you're sorry you say… You did not look sorry when you killed them! '' She drawled darkly.

'' please… I-''

She turned the blade in his back, making him groan in pain and shutting him up: '' WE HAD DONE NOTHING TO YOU! THEY WERE INNOCENT!'' She roared.

The young woman pulled out her blade and flipped him on his back, crushing his chest with one knee.

'' we were only trying to survive…'' he whimpered again.

'' We had no guns; we barely had food for ourselves: WE HAD NOTHING! And yet you did not hesitate to assassinate them! '' she growled.

She put the tip of her weapon into his neck: ''…And for this, you will die today.''

His eyes widened: ''plea-''

The girl slowly pushed her blade into his carotid and observed the man as his blood pooled around his head, his life slowly escaping him. She watched with dead eyes the gravel and dirt from the road absorb the blood.

Her own was now joining his in the rapidly growing pool and only now she felt the pain. With difficulty, she rose and looked at the dark, grey clouds above her head; a drop of rain fell on her cheek.

The death of these men did ease the ache in her chest, but barely… It did not give her relief like she thought it would have given her. The young woman stared at the sky and roared loudly her rage and misery.

She sheathed her weapons and gradually began to walk again without even searching the corpses; she was done.

Slowly, she hauled herself on the road, uncaring if it was dangerous. She hadn't truly eaten in a few days; she only caught berries and comestible plants on her way while tracking the men. Before that, it had been a small squirrel. With the adrenaline completely gone, she felt her shoulder throb; she felt how tired she was. Her blood dripped to the ground, leaving a clear, red trail behind her. It would draw walkers to her…or people. She didn't care.

Another drop of rain landed on her, then another and another. Heavy rain soaked her and she let it. What was the point anymore? She had nothing; …she had no one; she was no one.

She noticed noises around her in the woods; she believed it was the undeads, but couldn't hear any grunts and growls normally accompanying them. The girl did not care; she kept walking head down and looking at her feet, wondering how they could keep dragging her.

All of sudden, she heard clapping; someone was applauding in front of her. Ever so slowly, she raised her head: there were two trucks in front of her blocking the road. Men surrounded those, all of them armed and hard looking. The rain didn't seem to bother them at all as they all stood under it like it was nothing.

One, tall man was clapping in his hands, a huge grin splitting his face as he sat on the truck's hood. He wore a dark leather jacket; combat boots and his slick black hair were combed back. A baseball bat rested beside his thigh and she eyed it wearily; it was covered in barbwire and it had obviously served not long ago.

'' It was fucking awesome! '' he shouted as he hopped down from the car, taking his bat with him.

He turned it a few times in the air and finally rested the scary weapon on his shoulder: '' You gave us one, huge ass show; it was so fucking entertaining! We didn't have this much fun in a while, eh guys? '' he asked his men.

Two or three of them grunted their approval, but the girl remained quiet. She didn't like how the situation was looking for her right now. The young woman was tired, hungry and wounded; she would not be able to defend herself properly.

The tall man cocked his head: '' you're really quiet…'' he pointed out.

Her eyes never left his as her hand slowly reached for her dagger at her side.

He ''tut-tut'' her and shook his head: '' None of that shit; you're outnumbered…and you're in our fucking territory.''

The young woman mentally counted the people around her; seventeen. Well, she wasn't going anywhere this time so she chose to speak.

'' I didn't know I was crossing on someone's territory; I only came to take what belonged to me…I'll be on my way now.'' She explained in a flat voice.

For a moment, the man seemed surprised by it; she knew her young tone didn't match her older appearance.

The leather clad man in front of her frowned: '' What belonged to you? We saw you; you didn't take anything from these men… And where the Hell are you from? '' He asked hearing her different accent.

'' I'm from the North…'' It was a half truth; she was Canadian…it was North from here, right? '' …And I took what belonged to me: their lives.''

At her words, the leader burst out laughing, like she had just told him the funniest joke ever. He clapped his knee and turned to his men, who were still silently watching the exchange.

'' You heard that men? Their lives! I think I fucking like her! Well, what says you to come with us? We always need people like you and I'm really fucking tired of this rain. ''

She didn't like that one bit; the girl had a bad feeling about this group…they didn't appear friendly or kind. There was something about them…something she couldn't quite define clearly. However, she also knew she was a long way home; Canada was a long way from here…and her condition was…well, bad. The young woman was aware she had been lucky to make it that far on her own… It didn't matter anyway; she was done, done with everything and everyone.

She shook her head: '' I'll be on my way.'' She repeated as she made a step forward.

As if to clearly put the odds against her, her weakened body staggered and she almost drop to her knees.

Her answer didn't seem to please the leader and he immediately lost his smile: '' You look like shit; you're bleeding like a fucking pig everywhere. The shots these assholes fired have probably alerted all the walkers around; you won't last long, girl.''

She was so exhausted…so, so exhausted; why couldn't they just let her go? She already knew she was dead; she was wounded and she had fired the last bullet from her hunting gun. Hunting was out of the program now and she would starve.

At least she would die honorably.

At a slug pace, she drew out her blades, her left shoulder screaming in pain; it would be her last fight, her last battle. The young woman eyes were empty and devoid of any feelings as she stared back at the man. This one rolled his eyes and sighed: '' What a fucking stupid choice… '' He put a hand on his heart: '' …But, being the good Samaritan I am, I can't let a young lass like you out here in the nature to get killed. '' He made a gesture at his lackeys: '' Get her, men.''

The girl watched them through the wet locks of hair in front of her eyes; they did not even hesitate for a second. Those men were blindly following and obeying their leader.

She tried to take a fighting stance, but she felt her world shift and she staggered again. The young woman tried shaking her head to clear her vision, but it only increased the discomfort. The men were not even here yet that she fell forward, face first in the mud and her own blood that had been pooling around her.

She knew she was losing consciousness, but she could still hear their steps coming toward her even if she didn't see anymore.

This was it.

She would die at the age of sixteen and eight months, in the wood, away from home and without her family…

Her last thoughts were for them: - _Je vais vous rejoindre maintenant…_ _Vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'attendre longtemps eh? Papa… Kelly_. -

* * *

Translation: I'm coming to join you now...You didn't had to wait long eh?...Dad, Kelly.

So... After TWD final Ijust had so much feelings; I NEEDED to write something!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

'' Man…that chick sure was hell bent on killing these dudes.'' One of the Saviors said as he drove.

Negan chuckled from where he sat in the truck: '' We followed them for how long? Two days!? She ran for two fucking days straight and then killed the fuckers! It was fun to watch those assholes being chased and all afraid. Yep! It's always nice to see a pair of tits doing something else other than crying and complaining.''

One of his men, Connor, didn't seem to appreciate their new charge: '' I'm not sure if it was a good idea to bring her with us.'' He mumbled.

Their leader straightened on his seat: '' Perhaps, but it's useful to have someone able to do shit around! You heard her; she hunted them through two states; that means she can track. More, you've seen her: she can fight well enough and there are more dead than living. We need people; the more we are the better.''

They all glanced at the unconscious girl lying in the back of the pick-up, watched by Dwight.

Xxxxxx

Her first thoughts were confused, but as she gradually woke up, the more she realized she wasn't in Hell or Heaven. She wasn't dead; if she had been in Hell it would have been worse and in Heaven she would not feel the pain she felt now.

The girl grunted as she tried to sit up, a voice startled her.

'' I wouldn't do that; you're a freaking mess.''

The man from yesterday…or a few hours earlier; the leader. She immediately went to grab her weapons, but the blades were not at her hips anymore. The leather clad man noticed her movement: '' It didn't seem comfortable to sleep with huge knives.''

He sat not far from the makeshift bed she was in; the man was calmly sitting in a chair, hands folded under his chin and his awful bat wasn't there. She relaxed a bit and let herself fall back on the mat, observing him quietly.

'' So…what's your name? ''

'' I'm Amelie…'' she murmured.

He extended his arms, as if presenting a show: '' …And I am Negan; you're in what we call the Sanctuary and I'm the boss. We saved your ass, brought you here and patched you up.''

Amelie stared at the ceiling: '' Why?''

Negan appeared to find that funny: ''Why? WHY!? You wanted to bleed to death on that road or what? Listen, we don't go around taking anybody in; you looked like you could take care of yourself and use a weapon. ''

She did not like this man; he appeared in a joyous mood, but she remembered how volatile it felt on the road.

'' You patched me up and brought me here…I guess you also gave me some antibiotics; nothing is free.''

A huge grin split his face: '' This is exact-fucking-ly why I'm here! You're one quick wench, aren't you? ''

The girl said nothing and waited for him to continue.

'' We work with a point system here; you have to fucking work to earn your keep. You want food? You earn points. You want clothes? You earn points…and you obtain points by working. You get the gist. ''

Slowly, she sat up, trying to no wince: '' I get it and I understand: it took some of your and your men's time to get me here. You wasted meds and bandages on me: you saved my life… and I will repay this debt. ''

The leader clapped his hands together: '' Aw-fucking-some! If everyone was like you it would be so much easier… ''

It happened with others? And by the sound of it, it didn't go so well. Amelie frowned and sat straighter: '' … I want the brand of the meds and the quantity of bandages I used; I will go out and bring it back or the equivalent of it…I'm even ready to do two more runs for your group.''

The man chuckled and raised his hands in the air as if to calm her: '' Calm your tits; I'm sure you'll repay me. You're weak; you can't go out now, you'll be a dead weight. There are a few jobs you can do around; I'll have my wife show you.''

On this, Negan rose and called for a woman to come in.

'' This is Amber; Amber this is Amelie. ''

The girl was surprised: Amber looked rather young… she couldn't be a day over 25 or 26 years old and Negan was at least in his mid thirties or early forties. The women saluted each other as the leader left.

Amber eyed up and down: '' Well… you look like you've been through a lot. Care to take a bath? ''

With enthusiast, she nodded.

Once Amelie was cleaned, Negan's wife showed her the place; the Sanctuary was large. It was spacious, the middle of it being a factory of something; she didn't ask of what. There were houses and other buildings used as such. Amber told her about the jobs she would do and where she should and could go.

Everything was fine until came the rules; the rules made her…uncomfortable.

Punishments…fights to the deaths…burned faces… Exile and stuff like that.

Alarm bells rang in her head at this; it was a complete red alert. She might be young, but her father had been a wise, intelligent man and he taught her well. This place and the people here were stinking, _badly_.

Xxxxxx

5 weeks later, mid October 2011.

Her shoulder was mostly healed even though it was still a bit sore, but she could use it. She had exercised it a soon as she could and trained daily after that.

Life had been rather simple in her recovery time; she had prepared food and repaired clothing. The teenager lived on the second floor of an old warehouse. She made the room homely enough. She woke up every morning and did her tasks, ate, trained and went back to sleep. Amelie had felt like a robot during that time, but now the girl was okay.

She had been three times outside and as she expected, she had been right: her suspicion and feelings about this group wasn't misplaced. They were all nuts; all of them. They were violent, barely had morals…they were killers.

And the worst of them? Negan. He ruled with an iron fist and whoever opposed to him was quickly disposed of, strangers or members of his own group alike. They were exploiting other groups and communities; the Saviors threatened them or killed them…The poor victims were forced to give them food in exchange of '' safety''.

It was so wrong…but, Amelie rapidly understood that she could not voice her opinion about it just like that. So she kept to herself and quietly observed everything and everyone around and it paid.

She knew who got the best stuff around, be it medicine, candies or valuable items. She knew who cheated on the system points. She knew who were sneaking out at night to meet with one of Negan's wives.

That was something too, the leader had three of them: it was… disgusting. In her eyes at least.

Well, with her knowledge, she could black mail many people here and it was 'her safety net' in case something happened. More importantly, she had begun to seize Negan up.

The man was vicious as they came, but he was intelligent and reasonable to some extent. One who tried to appear stupid and gruff, but was in reality intelligent, was someone to be cautious with. And cautious with him, she was.

The teenager couldn't help, but notice that even though it was rough by moment with the Saviors, everyone was eating, they were few deaths and in general, everything was working fine. Sure, a lot a fear and cruel actions were implied in the process, but it was working. There was practically no attack made on them and they were safe from the walkers. Amelie could see that this small empire must have been thought well through and through to work properly. Time and strategies had been involved here... And she doubted that the men surrounding Negan were responsible for it.

A knee nudged hers: '' Hey, Munchkin, What'cha thinkin?'' asked Tom.

He was one of the few people here she liked. He was in his mid fifties, calm and wise. Amelie also made friend with Amber and another man who frequently came on runs with her, Kevin.

She shrugged: '' Thinking about going home; it was my initial plan. ''

They were sitting behind the truck, slightly being moved from right to left on the bumpy road.

''All way up to Canada, by yourself?! You're one crazy lass.''

'' After this run, my debt will be paid. ''

He patted her shoulder: '' I know; but you're useful here. ''

Probably true. She thought more than the dumbasses around and came up with good ideas once in a while. She wasn't a good fighter; she could throw a good punch and a kick, but she wasn't a fighter…she could shoot with a hunting gun and used her blades on a basic level…but Hell, she could run. She had been a runner before all that in high school; she was fast, full of stamina and agile. Those traits were important now, in this new world. The girl could climb on about anything and was silent as a cat. Her speed and quick reflexes had saved a few men. Her tracking skills were not bad too…sadly, she wasn't a really good shooter, but she had brought meat back a few times. Even a deer once.

Tom was staring at her again: '' You know… you only told us you were Canadian. The rumors around say you came here chasing two men and that you killed them…and you were here in the first place because winters are too harsh in Canada.'' He began.

It wasn't Tom's style to gossip and push for information; he looked a bit nervous…but it was barely noticeable. His sat in a casual way enough and he appeared relax, safe for the little pearl of sweat going down his temple.

Amelie smiled; lately, Amber has been annoying her with questions about her past and about her future plans…And Kevin as well. Now Tom? The only three people she talked to? She found herself wise to have not revealed anything about herself. Someone, and she knew very well who, wanted to gain information about her.

Tom frowned: '' Why do you smile stupidly like that? ''

''Oh…I just understood something. ''

Pleased with her little discovery, she began to tell him her 'story'.

In the car, she told Tom she was from Toronto and her group had been killed in June.

When Kevin joined her in the store she was scavenging, she told him she was from Manitoba and she had been separated from her group.

That night, when Amber invited her for walk and a snack, she told her she was from Ottawa and had been on her own since the beginning.

The day after, Amelie received the visit of one of Negan's goon at her door; the Boss wanted to speak with her in one hour.

Xxxxxx

''You wanted to see me, Sir?'' she asked innocently as she stood rigidly in front of him, her hands joined behind her back.

Negan was sitting behind a large wooden desk, his feet propped on it: '' Relax… don't stand so straight; it's not the fucking army here.'' He mumbled.

She relaxed her stance and they stared at each other, he finally shook his head: '' Are you a liar, Amelie? Because a really hate liars. '' He drawled.

''No, I'm not a liar… I'm an honest person.''

His eyes hardened and he removed his feet from the furniture.

'' Are you sure about that? ''

She nodded: '' Yes. However…I told three lies yesterday.''

His eyebrows shot up and he grinned: '' You _did_? Why? It's very bad to lie…so fucking bad.'' He chastised her.

''Because I don't like people snooping into my businesses.'' The girl looked directly into his eyes: ''If there is something you want to know about me; you only need to ask, Sir; I will truthfully answer you. ''

Understanding his little plan had been discovered a long time ago, he laughed. '' Shit; I'm getting beaten at my own fucking games by a damned teenager! ''

He shook his head: '' So you're from three different places and three different things happened to you?''

'' I had to verify if they were reporting to you, Sir.''

He wiped a tear from his eyes: '' Girl; I knew I made the right choice by taking you in.''

''You saved my life; I will be forever grateful for this, Sir.''

And it was true: Negan was a killer and a manipulative son of a bitch, but she wouldn't be alive without him today. She owed him her life.

'' speaking about being forever grateful… You still wanna leave?''

''Yes. ''

She could see her response displeased him, but he was trying very hard to not show it…and she wondered why. He rose and headed toward a shelf full of bottles before taking one and coming back to his desk with two glasses. He indicated her that she should sit and she did.

The leader filled one for himself and offered a drink to her, but she declined.

'' You still want to leave…why? You're safe here, you've got food…For fuck sake, you even have fucking friends! '' He exclaimed, throwing the hand that wasn't holding his drink into the air.

The young woman rubbed the back of her neck, ill-at-ease.

'' I- it's not my place here. '' she mumbled.

'' Not your fucking place? What the fuck does that mean?!''

'' It's not my country… It's way more dangerous here; there so much more people in the US than in Canada…which means more walkers and more survivors. To be honest: people are crazy here; the things you do to each other are unbelievable… And I can't even speak my first language…'' She explained.

Negan gulped down his glass in one shot; Amelie suddenly feared she had said too much.

'' So…you think, us, Americans are crazy? ''

Was she in trouble?

'' Yes.''

He laughed again: '' Damn right we fucking are! But I wouldn't trade my place to go in Canada… it's too much fucking north. I won't go freezing my balls off 6 months a year. Speaking of which, weren't you here because of that in the damned first place? You and your folk were coming south here like fucking birds for the winter?''

She nodded silently, trying hard to ignore to pain in her chest; she had come here _accompanied_.

'' Well…It's almost November; if you leave now you'll find yourself out there right into the fucking snow. ''

Amelie knew this…if she leaves now, she'll most-likely arrive at the end of October if she finds a car if not, it'll go to November… She won't have time to find a good shelter a prepare reserves, but the prospect of staying here wasn't thrilling her. It was even less thrilling because, for a reason or another, Negan wanted her to stay here and she didn't know why. She fidgeted with the daggers at her hips; she had foolishly thought she had the situation under control.

The leader became serious again: '' Listen, it's goddamn stupid to go now. Spend the winter here… You're useful and I could use more people like you around… And kid, it is fucking obvious that you're alone. ''

She looked down; she did not really have the time to grieve her father and little sister.

'' Don't pull that long face; it wasn't hard to understand why you were after these men like a rabid dog... I like that: it means you protect and defend what's fucking yours. And I want you to see the Sanctuary like it's yours.''


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

January 2012.

Life had been pretty easy since the end of November; almost no one wanted to get out because of the 'cold'. She thought it funny that they considered that cold. So there wasn't much runs and half the time the Saviors were only going out to collect their fees. Amelie often found herself outside on her own; hunting or fishing in the lake nearby. She even made traps and was able to get a few hares.

Tom had begun to teach her how to properly fight and she wasn't so bad at it. The man was pleased with her progress and liked her iron clad, leather glove she was wearing on her right hand. He told her it was a good idea; it had been her dad's.

The girl went frequently on the runs and out, but she still refused to go collect food and materials in the other communities. She knew what was going on there… She heard the gossips; they often killed one of them because the booty was not satisfactory enough.

The men often tried to coax her into coming with them: they did not come even close to convince her. She was an able fighter and she was fast; her lack of presence on those raids was beginning to annoy some of the Saviors.

'' How can you stand it? '' Tom asked as he shivered.

They were out on a run, in a not so far town; they had been here for an hour or so, killed a few walkers and scavenged two stores. They were currently in one, searching through the shelves.

Amelie looked over her shoulder and took his appearance in: '' Wear mittens, not gloves. Make sure you have good boots and a hat. As long as your extremities are covered you should be fine. You can put grease on your face; it helps prevent frost bites. Anyway, I don't know why you guys are freaking out; it's not even that cold and there barely is snow…''

He mumbled: '' Canadians and their—''

She raised a hand, shutting him up: '' Shh!''

'' What—''

'' Shh!''

She slowed her breathing, trying to hear what she had a few seconds ago; it did it again. It was coming from outside. The young woman drew out her blades and ran out of the shop; once outside she looked right then left.

To the right.

She jogged rapidly and stopped every minute to check if she was still following the noise. A walkers came her way and she pierced its head in one quick motion before continuing on her way. She halted; it sounded like…a kid's cry or something like that.

The wails were louder now and she ran faster. She turned on a street and then again in a alley-way. Amelie frowned; on a large, high trash bin, there was a child, crying and wailing. He was pressed against the building wall behind him and the zombies around couldn't reach him. Not that they were so interested in him; half of them were munching on a corpse lying in the alley.

The kid couldn't be more than three years old… She glanced at the body; it was probably his father or mother she couldn't see. There was about nine of them; she could do that. The girl whistled loudly, drawing their attention.

Two came at her and she quickly finished them. Amelie killed a third, but a fourth grabbed her from behind. She went to the ground with it and finally pushed her dagger in one of his eyes. She rapidly rose, sheathed her weapons and jumped on the trash bin to take the little boy in her arms. He clutched her neck tightly and she hopped on the ground again and began to run toward where she left Tom.

He was still standing in front of the store like a lost puppy, looking confused. He grimaced and pointed at the child in her arms: '' What is _that_?''

'' I believe it's called a 'child'.''

''Yes I know, but what is it doing there in your arms? Where did you find it!?''

She rolled her eyes: '' I heard him cry; a bunch of walkers were chewing on his mom, I think. I couldn't leave him there!''

He recoiled slowly, as if she was holding a dangerous snake instead of in infant: '' this, he pointed the kid, is a liability! It does nothing and it's just another mouth to feed.''

She shrugged and put the kid down: '' I'll find an arrangement. Are we done here? ''

Tom stared at the child: '' Yes. The guys are ready to go.''

*On the way to the sanctuary*

The men were trying hard to not stare at her and newly found charge. There was an awkward silence and some displeased looks thrown her way.

Kevin, who was there as well, finally turned to her and spoke: '' Okay… since no one is asking: what the Hell? ''

'' 'found it.'' She answered briefly.

'' It didn't mean you had to pick it up!'' He exclaimed.

Xxxxxx

She helped to unload the trucks and once it was done, she went back inside the car extending her arms to the boy. This one immediately hauled himself to her and she picked him up before putting him on the ground. She knelt, placing her hands on his little shoulders: '' Okay… can you understand me?''

He slowly nodded.

'' How old are you?''

The kid showed her three, chubby fingers. Hum, that's what she thought.

'' Kid… we'll walk to my…home; you stay close to me no matter what and you don't speak, is that understood? ''

The boy nodded again and she grabbed his hand, before heading toward the warehouse she was staying in.

She hadn't walk for more than a few minutes that she heard: '' I see you brought a stray back.''

Amelie closed her eyes and sighed, then turned to face him: ''Good afternoon, Sir.''

She subtly placed herself a bit in front of the kid; the movement didn't go unnoticed by Negan.

He chuckled: '' Interesting find you have there. A bit hindering though.''

'' He would have die; we're in January and his…mother was being eaten by walkers. I thought I could find an arrangement with a woman back here.'' She explained.

His face became serious: '' He's your fucking responsibility now; don't go thinking the women here will want to take care of him…even less any man. He's a mouth to feed; one who can't gain any damn point for himself. ''

Her face hardened at his harsh words: '' We will see.''

The women here couldn't be so heartless, right?

Xxxxxx

'' Well…it looks like it's just you and me, kid.''

He sat on her makeshift bed, looking lost and uncertain.

Negan had been right; no one wanted him. She went to the only two mothers here and they both refused her. She went to Amber; surely their leader could spare a corner of his spacious house and a bit of food for the kid? Nope. The other women laughed at her and made cruel comments about taking care of your own pets. Tom was more kind, but refused as well with a: 'I told you, so.'

Defeated, she had brought the kid back home.

There was a water basin in one corner of her room; she went there and washed a bit before gesturing to the child to come as well. Amelie took a rag and began to clean his tear streaked face.

He let her.

'' So…what's your name?''

'' Theo.'' He murmured shyly.

She scrubbed his little hands; Amelie didn't know what she was doing, but she had seen her mother do this with her sister.

'' Okay Theo… so… hum…from now on I'll be the one to take care of you.''

'' Like Aunty Nat?''

So, it hadn't been his mother.

'' Was she the woman you were with, in the town?''

Tears began to roll on his cheeks and he nodded.

The girl wiped them: '' It's alright, it's alright… I- I don't know if I will be as good as your aunt to take care of you, but I will try. I'm not really an adult you know…I'm only seventeen and I just got them…'' she whispered.

How will she care for him!? She wasn't a mother; she didn't know how to be a mother! The girl stared at the wall; she will need to collect more points… a growing kid could not afford to lack food.

The teenager was beginning to panic when his little arms circled her middle: '' Thank you, Miss.''

The simple gesture gave her hope and strength.

*a month later*

Theo wriggled under the heavy blankets, waking her. They slept together; she had no other bed and she wasn't about to take her points for it instead of food. He pushed her:

'' Wake up! Amelie! You'll be late.''

She groaned and rolled the other way, but he climbed on her: '' You need to go; they're leaving soon.'' His high voice warned her.

She sat straight in the bed and jumped out of it. She quickly put on her boots and the leather around her forearms and finally buckled her belt with her daggers around her waist. Theo brought her, her carbine and she swung it on her back. Amelie headed toward the door, but stopped in the frame: '' You be a good kid, okay? You know where the food is! ''

On this, she ran in the stairs to join the men. Once there, she jumped in the back of one the trucks. Kevin bumped his shoulder with hers as the cars departed: '' You look dead.''

''I'm dead.'' She mumbled.

It was true; she was working as much as she could… She went out more than the others, she hunted… 4 days per week she was killing walkers and scavenging, besides that she was trying to bring back something to eat and the rest of the time she was watching over Theo. She was downright exhausted.

Amelie wanted to spend time with the boy and teach him stuff, but at the end of the day she was just too tired. She took care of him like she could and made sure he had clothes and was never hungry.

Kevin smiled: ''Maybe the biters will confuse you for one of them!''

She shoved him playfully and glanced at the thick clouds: ''It'll snow again.''

That day, everything went bad. The cold and the small amount of snow and ice on the road hindered them; the cars were not adapted for the winter. The town they were traveling to was farther than usual.

That day, other survivors decided they were raiding this town as well…and Negan wasn't one to share.

It went from bad to worse when their fight alerted a herd a nearby.

That day, she killed for the second time…she did it before to avenge her father and little sister… to appease the fire in her chest not just…like that.

Amelie didn't get a choice; when someone tries to chop your head off with a machete, your reflexes quickly kick in. She defended herself. Everyone was fighting like crazy; shots were fired, arrows were launched, punched were thrown and Negan was bashing heads with Lucille.

When the herd showed up, the other clan turned tail rapidly, leaving them surrounded, their number depleted.

The young girl slashed around, avoided teeth and pierced heads, her muscles screaming in pain. She frowned as she saw four of their own men take a truck and leave from where she was battling in a small alley-way.

 _Cowards_ …

Yells of pain and horror resounded in the air all around them, the girl turned in time to see a mass of undead flipping the abandoned car three men had taken refuge on. She heard the other truck start and then leave the place.

Snow started to fall from the sky…It was over.

Amelie could see two remaining Saviors standing; they would not last long. She could run and climb; it was time to go. She pushed a walker, sprinted a bit and hopped on garbage before jumping and grabbing the emergency stairs above her. With difficulty, she pulled herself up and rested for a few minutes on her back, listening to the growls and grunts underneath her.

Knowing she was safe on her promontory, she rose to her feet and looked over the massacre: there were bodies everywhere, something was smoking in a corner…zombies were eating the freshly killed humans.

The young woman let her head fall against the building wall; how would she get back to the sanctuary now? How would she escape the herd?! There had not been many survivors left and those ones fled, leaving the rest of them to fend for themselves!

It was quiet now; selfishly, she was relieved to not hear strangled, dying voices anymore.

Then, she perceived a weak moan. Someone was still alive? She wasn't alone?

She bent over the stair railing, trying to see where it was coming from: Amelie couldn't see anything.

The snow was falling harder now, making it even more difficult for her to see.

Suddenly, a small movement caught her attention: there was someone in the flipped car! The young woman bit her lips; she would need to go down…and she didn't have enough bullets in her carbine to kill all the zombies still present.

However, it might be Kevin in that car…

Taking a deep breath, she shouldered her weapon, adjusted her scope and began to shoot the undead until she had no more ammunition.

Okay…there were fewer walkers now. She needed a plan.

 _You need a plan, now._ _Respire. Pense. Regarde et analyse la situation_.

There were three groups of undead now: one on the reversed car and two eating the bodies… And some were walking here and there in between.

The car was the priority…She looked at it again: the person in there wasn't moving much… she or he was probably wounded.

Damned; it would complicate her task. She grasped her hair, panicking again.

Amelie looked around and up; it looked like it was an apartment block…maybe she could find something in there. She ran up the stairs and broke the first window she could reach before stepping inside. The girl verified there was no one or dead inside and began to check around: there wasn't much in there. She opened every door and closet; quick! She needed something that made noise or that she could set aflame!

She was in the second apartment's bedroom when her eyes landed on a small, portable stereo.

 _Please, please have batteries. God, let it have batteries!_

The girl checked: there was some in! Her eyes searched for a CD and she rapidly found a pile of it in a corner.

Adele? No. Celine Dion? No! Metallica? Maybe. System of a down? PERFECT.

She put the CD in and fidgeted a bit with the buttons before running outside. She put her arm through the curved handle of the stereo and proceeded to get down. The dead in the alley were now feasting with the others.

She drew one blade out and headed toward the flipped car.

Once she was close enough, she put the sound to maximum and threw the stereo a few meters from her. Most of them went after the thing and she quickly killed the others.

Amelie rushed to the door and her eyes widened: it was Negan! They abandoned their leader here! There was a pool of blood under him from where he slouched in the vehicle.

For a tensed moment, she considered leaving him there…the communities they were exploiting deserved his death. He deserved it…He had blackmailed one of the women into becoming his wife…He was cruel… She shook her head: today she was paying her life debt! However, the man was huge…and he will be heavy to drag around.

The girl made her decision quickly; there was no time to lose. Amelie went into the car, put each of her feet on both sides of his torso and grabbed him under his armpits. He groaned in pain, but didn't wake up.

That man was made of bricks; the teenager huffed and pulled his heavy weight. Hauling them out, she panted, absolutely certain it was all the adrenaline work making her able to pull him.

Two walkers were heading their way; she pulled Negan's gun from his pants and shot them. Amelie fell to her knees with a whimpers; damn it!

She pushed herself more under the man, placing him almost completely on her back and started to walk as fast as she could toward the apartment block.

She slayed more walkers on her way there, once arrived, she kicked the front door open and closed it behind her with her foot.

Bending under the leader's weight, she let him fall on the floor and pushed as much goods and furniture as she could in front of the door.

Sweaty hair fell before her eyes as she breathed hard; they were…kind of safe now. She did it…no not yet. Amelie glanced at Negan: he was still unconscious and bleeding.

He needed cares and he needed it now. It was too dangerous to stay on the first floor so she dragged him upstairs and installed him in the bedroom she was in earlier. The girl sagged against the wall; it was too much.

 _No, you'll have a nervous breakdown later: someone's life is depending of your next actions now_.

The girl gingerly walked closer to Negan; he wasn't so scary now… She opened and moved his coat aside; he was bleeding from his abdomen, but it was only a deep gash.

All the blood was not from there…

It was from one of his thighs; he had been shot in the leg. She would need to remove his pants…

She shook her head and pulled out her dagger, slicing through the material up to the hips. She inspected the wound; luck was on his side…the bullet had crossed profoundly in his muscle from front to back; she wouldn't need to pull anything out.

Nonetheless, blood was gushing out of the injury and she wasn't sure about what to do.

Damn she wasn't a doctor!

She had to think…Okay, what did she know?

A garrote could help stopping the hemorrhage. She ought to disinfect the wound. Sewing it shut could help, but she didn't have anything to sew not that she knew how. Binding it after was necessary.

Then, an old memory about something she read a long time ago came to her; _sugar_.

Sugar would help the blood coagulate, stop a bit the flow and prevent bacteria from developing in there! But first, the garrote.

Amelie used his belt and tightened it above the wound before going on her sugar hunt.

Xxxxxx

*two hours later*

His wounds were cleaned and bandaged, she had melted snow with what she found in the apartments she had scavenged and she was ready to drop dead on the floor.

Negan had moaned once or twice during the whole process, but otherwise, had not wakened.

The girl sighed and collected more snow to boil over the small fire she had lighted earlier with a leftover pack of matches. They would need water on their way back; tomorrow, she was planning on finding a car a traveling back to the Sanctuary.

She rose and dropped a few blankets on him before curling on herself nearby; it would be a long night.

Xxxxxx

'' What the fucking Hell.''

Was the first words she heard from him early in the morning. He sat straight in the bed, a frown on his face.

He turned to her: '' What the fuck? ''

''You were wou—''

'' I fucking know what happened! I was bleeding like a fucking pig in that car, then those fuckers flipped it and I was stuck in there! How the Hell am I here!?'' He almost shouted.

'' I brought you here.'' She said.

He eyed her up and down: '' You? You dragged me from that stupid car to here, wherever it is? ''

She nodded.

'' By yourself?''

She nodded again.

'' Fuck me side way!'' he exclaimed.

There was a silent pause then she spoke again: '' we must go.''

The Saviors' leader glared at her: '' I fucking know that; where is everyone?!''

The teenager looked down: '' They left…''

For a second, Negan stared at her with a strange look in his eyes, before looking away.

'' Damn it! '' The man growled and punched the wall. He tried to rise, but fell back in bed with a groan of pain.

He faced her again: '' We'll find a car and we're on our way.''

'' I don't know how to start a car without the keys…'' she mumbled.

'' I know how for fuck sake; come on: we're going.'' He ordered.

She sighed; she preferred him when he was unconscious.

Xxxxxx

'' You're terrible at this, you know.''

She grumbled: '' I never got my driver licenses, okay? The world went down before I could.''

He put his chin on his hand and leaned against the car's door: '' 'wasn't complaining, only pointing out the obvious.''

It had been easier to get to a car and leave than it had been to get him inside that building. The herd had dispersed and the snow had stopped. On their way, he had demanded to know exactly what happened in details after he went into that car and she told him.

''Those fucking fuckers: I can't believe they left.'' he raged again.

She shrugged: '' We were good as dead; there are only us… the rest died. They had a good reason to leave; you were out of sight and I as well.''

The man frowned at her: '' You're defending them?''

Well, she thought they were cowards too because there were still a few men standing when they left. But Negan didn't need to know that and she didn't wish to see anyone die.

''They couldn't know. C'est fini maintenant. There is no point in talking about it.''

The man snorted, but let it go.

Later, they were welcomed with shouts and yells as they opened the gates for them:

'' They're back! '' ''It's them! '' '' It's Negan! ''

Amelie stopped the car in the middle of the place, grabbed her stuff, ignored everyone around her and headed immediately toward the warehouse; she just wanted to eat and sleep. The instant she appeared in her room; Theo threw himself at her:

'' they said you were gone! '' He cried as he clutched her.

She knelt and hugged him: '' I'm there now; are there any leftovers?''

The kid nodded and brought her an old piece of bread and water; this would have to do. She practically inhaled the bread and gulped down the water before letting herself fall on her bed. Theo followed her: she raised her arm and he cuddled into her side.

* * *

translation: 1*: breath, think, look and analyse. 2*: it's over now


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she almost jumped away at Theo's proximity; their noses were nearly touching.

'' You sleep a lot.''

Amelie groaned, remembering the last two days and let her head fall on her pillow: '' Well kid… I was a lot tired .''

'' I'm hungry.''

'' Me too, kid, me too.'' She sighed.

The teenager stifled a moan when she rose; the battle had left her sore… She had received a few punches and hits. She glanced at herself: she was dirty…there was blood on her.

Looking over her shoulder at Theo, she asked: '' Care to have a bath?''

The little boy nodded and they disrobed, only keeping their underwear. Their baths generally consisted in washing themselves with rags and cold water from her basin, all the while shivering because it wasn't that warm in the warehouse.

'' Scrub behind your ears!'' She reminded him as she picked up an old looking bar of soap to remove the grease and filth from both their hair.

Theo giggled and nodded and the pair finished their bath.

With her back to him, she put on more casual clothes: '' Are you ready to go get breakfast? ''

'' Yes: I'm ready! '' He exclaimed.

Amelie still attached her daggers around her hips; she didn't trust anyone here… The boy was impatiently waiting for her at the door, looking expectantly at her. She nodded and he sprinted downstairs.

At least one of them was full of energy today.

Xxxxxx

The teenager gave her poker chips to the woman supervising the meals and who was cook as well.

The point system worked with those; each task had his worth of poker chips and each thing had its price in chips… Per example, a meal costed one chip. Hunting and going out on runs were worth more: three chips each. Sometimes, you could get more than three depending on what you found on your trip outside.

Every job inside of the Sanctuary was only worth one chip…And since most women didn't want to risk their lives outside or simply couldn't handle it, the system was at their disadvantage. Amelie had heard awful stories and gossips of what some of them did to eat…

Finally, one man was keeping record of the points and you had to go to him to retrieve your chips.

The woman sneered at her and handed the girl her food: '' With these two meals…you only have one left according to your numbers of points.''

The young woman silently nodded: she knew…she kept track of her points.

The girl glanced down at Theo: '' Come.''

Spotting Tom in the common room they were in, she walked there and sat in front of him. He had not been on that horrifying run with them. The man raised his head: '' You look pretty bad…'' he said pointing at her left cheek.

She had received a hit there and it was now an ugly blue.

'' Yeah… I know. '' Suddenly, she thought of Kevin: '' Do you know if Kevin has come back?''

Tom slowly shook his head.

'' Oh…'' She murmured. They had not been so close, but he had been one of her only friends. It had always been pleasant to chat with him. She fidgeted a bit with the fork in her hand and Tom changed the conversation topic.

'' I heard some gossips, miss.''

The teenager hummed and absently wiped crumbs from Theo's chin as he ate: '' …And what of them?''

He leaned over the table like they were sharing a secret: '' Apparently, you alone remained to fight a herd when everyone had left… People around say you saved the Boss' life: that you dragged him for a mile on your back and took care of his injuries before bringing him back here.''

Amelie chuckled and told him what really happened. How there were still people with her, how she had indeed dragged Negan on her back: not for a mile, but a few meters and how _they_ came back.

Tom scoffed: '' Take a bit of the credits, girl; if I'd been you, I would have told him shit about the time he was unconscious! ''

She shrugged: '' I'm not a liar.''

''It's bad to lie.'' Theo said. She and Tom raised a brow; the child had been listening. Amelie smiled at him and ruffled his hair: '' That's right, you're a good kid and you do well to remember Tom that!''

Xxxxxx

She spent the two next hours with her pupil, playing and subtly teaching him things at the same time. He would turn four soon and she decided he would learn how to read.

They were back at the old warehouse in her room and she was putting her coat on.

'' Where are you going? ''

The girl pulled the coat higher on her shoulders: '' I need to hunt… Or we'll share only one meal tomorrow, kid.''

Looking down, Theo whispered sadly: '' But you just came back…''

The teenager sighed: '' I know Theo; I'm sorry… but we need to eat.''

He cocked his head: '' I don't understand…''

Smiling, Amelie patted his: '' You don't need to: just trust me.''

On this, she walked to the first floor and then outside. The sky was clear; she would be able to see tracks in the snow today.

The girl was heading to the armory to take a carbine and bullets when a man, Dwight, showed up: '' You're not going out today: Negan's orders.''

Her brows shot up: '' What? Why? ''

The savior shrugged: '' Didn't ask…but he wants to see you now in his office.''

Amelie frowned and groaned internally: what now? What did he want? She had just saved his life he could cut her some slack! Anger filled her chest and she tried vainly to repress it; a kid was counting on her Christ!

With decided steps, she made her way to the leader's house, already preparing her arguments and the way to voice them to keep her life.

The guard standing at the door let her pass without a word and the teenager quickly trotted to his office.

She knocked and did not wait to enter; she was already opening her mouth to speak that her face was engulfed in a pair of breast.

Negan's third wife, whom she had forgotten the name, was clutching her to her chest.

'' Thank you for saving my husband's life! '' She exclaimed in a shrill voice.

Contrary to Sherry and Amber, this one looked like a Barbie doll and was wearing heels.

Amelie turned red and tried to push her away.

'' Jenny, leave her alone; don't you see you're making her fucking uncomfortable?''

'' Oh, sorry.'' The woman mumbled and distanced herself.

The girl only became redder when she saw the 'clothes' Jenny was wearing and she rapidly turned to face the wall. The leader laughed loudly and shooed his wife away.

'' Come on now; don't be such a prude.''

Grumbling, she recalled the reason why she was here and walked closer to his desk. The teenager eyed him; apparently the place's doctor had patched him well. He folded his arms behind his head: '' You look God damn serious.''

She frowned and thought carefully about her choice of words: ''Dwight said I wasn't allowed to go outside and told me to come here. May I know why?''

The man smirked: '' because I fucking said so, that's why.''

The girl tried to control her voice and keep the anger to show through it: '' I need to get out: I must hunt.''

Negan bent forward and leaned on his elbows: '' Naah. You don't need to.''

What kind of game was he playing? There wasn't any reason for him to keep her from going outside, on the opposite; it was beneficial to him to send her hunting and on runs. Amelie remembered he wasn't a stupid man and calmed down: there was a reason for all this and he was now fucking with her. Maybe he was trying to get a rise out of her. All the while she made her little realization; he had watched her face and was now grinning again.

'' You understand now?'' He asked.

She nodded: '' why do I not need to go outside?''

He pointed out at her: '' Fuck: that's the right question and I'll fucking answer it! You got yourself a sponsor! ''

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and he sighed: '' Don't look at me like that. Listen: you saved my fucking life! You stayed when all my stupid as fuck men left. You've got balls and I like that; food will be free for you for the next month… And I decided that I'd provide for your kiddo; the men told me you worked as fuck to get to feed the both of you. Problem solved; his meals are free for him too until he can pull his own weight. ''

Amelie stared at him; that was a good new…and a really big surprise. Negan didn't thank her for saving his life, but she had a feeling this would be as close as a 'thank' as it would go. Also, no matter how grateful he seemed, he had been the one to choose her 'reward'. He didn't demand her to ask for something; he was keeping control of the situation. There was no loose end with him.

She inclined her head low as a thank you, her eyes never leaving his.

Xxxxxx

Amelie spent the next month with Theo, enjoying her 'vacancy'. During that time, she began to teach him how to read and was pleased to discover he was a fast learner.

The alphabets had been a child play, writing letters by himself didn't take him long to master and he could now read syllables. The teenager was able to get her energy back and was feeling better. However, they were in the third week of March, there was no more snow and the temperature was agreeable.

It was time for her to go home… but the child?

Now that Negan told her he would provide for the kid until he was old enough to work, she was sure he wouldn't starve… but would someone take care of him? She doubted it. Plus, she had grown attached to the munchkin and this one could not possibly travel with her back to Canada at his tender age of four.

Amelie was walking alone in the Sanctuary; it was quite late, but she could not sleep. Theo had been put to bed, so she had some time for herself. A few guards stood at their posts keeping vigil, but the 'town' was mostly quiet. However, as she strolled around, a faint noise alerted her nearby.

It was couldn't be someone; it was too late. Unconsciously, her hands clenched the hilts of her daggers. Maybe it was an early squirrel or some other animal.

The girl changed her trajectory and went on the other side of the Sanctuary; the sounds were still there.

Somebody was following her…

Amelie sighed and rolled her eyes: _Here we go again_ … _Well…let's not jump to conclusions too hastily_.

Maybe she was just paranoid…maybe it was just a creep; a few guys had tried to approach her once or twice.

The young woman knew she needed to test her theory before stating facts. However, it would not be the first time this kind of little games happened:

First, the small incidents with her three friends at the beginning,

Second, someone had tried to make her lie about her finds on a run. One of the men had told her to not declare everything she had found so she could keep some for herself. She did not fall for that trap.

Third, some Saviors were often attempting to coax her into complaining about Negan's reign or into critiquing his methods. These men were too obvious.

And finally; it was like _every single_ person in this damned place was trying to convince to stay here. To _not_ go back to Canada.

It could be all coincidences…but every time, after each incident of the sort, she had seen the people implied go to their leader's house the same day or the day after. Negan was testing her or was watching her. Why? She had no idea. What the girl knew however, was that it rattled her nerves to be on constant alert and to watch herself at all time.

Two days later, her break was over and so she resumed her work and started to participate in the runs again.

A week after her first run, she could prove her theory about being followed made sense. Amelie had all the proofs she needed and she had names…now it was time to confront the Boss.

Xxxxxx

'' Let me in: I must speak with our leader.'' She said to the guard.

'' He's eating in the common room. ''

The girl grumbled and went there, waiting outside the building serving as a cafeteria of sort.

She bit her lips in anticipation, waiting for the Saviors' leader to get out. The second she spotted his tall form, Amelie trotted to him.

'' Sir.'' She greeted him.

He grinned: ''ah! Our little Canadian. What can I do for you?''

She looked at him seriously: '' Would you grant me a few minutes of your time to speak? Maybe we could walk around…''

His brows rose slightly and the teenager immediately knew she had surprised him with her request; she usually tried to avoid him.

'' I wouldn't be a fucking man if I'd refuse a stroll with a pretty girl!'' He said nodding the way they should go.

There was a brief pause and he glanced down at her: ''So…what's gnawing at you?''

She deemed they were far enough from unwanted ears and the girl stopped: '' I want these little games to stop.''

He cocked his head: '' What little games?'' he asked innocently.

''Dwight, Mark and Joe.'' She said flatly.

Negan gave her a large, wolfish smile and resumed walking: '' What about them?''

Oh…he perfectly knew.

'' They are following me…on my hunts, on the runs and even here…they always go back to _your_ house not long after my outlets. And I sincerely doubt one of your wives has her eyes on me.''

He scratched his chin absently: '' those idiots are even less subtle than I thought.'' The man confessed.

So…he _had_ set them after her. She halted again and frowned at him. '' Why am I being watched?''

The Savior turned his face to her: '' You were the first one to catch on my little inquiry I do on every new member and mind fuck with me in return. I'm not sure if I fucking loved that or if I hated it… ''

Her right hand inched slowly toward the hilt of her dagger. At least, Lucille wasn't accompanying him.

''… And now again you notice and you directly confront me about it. You have balls girl, yes you do.'' He drawled, his eyes staring in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*October 2012*

Amelie had decided to stay until Theo was five: this meant she would only leave the next spring in May 2013. He was an active boy and she felt like he would be able to walk a few hours a day then. Subtly, she was 'training' him; the girl often brought him along to her hunts and played with him a lot. Going outside to track made him walk for a few miles and the games they played were preparing him.

Hide and seek, where he had to find the best hiding place and be completely silent.

Climbing trees with him was amusing.

Tag where he had to avoid being touch by her at all cost.

All of these small games were getting him ready to face the outside world. Maybe it would save his life. She knew there would be a time when they will be on the road where she would have to fight; walkers or survivors…and it would be best if he was hidden or able to fend for himself for a while.

In the last three months, she had let him roamed freely in the Sanctuary: she wanted to see how he acted around people and if he was careful. The girl made him get his meals by himself sometime or she sent him to retrieve stuff. From a distance, she kept her eyes on him, still not trusting the Saviors.

Today she was glad for her attention; two men were now taunting the little boy. Theo appeared to be at lost, not knowing what to do. Amelie had told him to go get a sharpener for her blades and now these two idiots wanted to know where he was going with it. The girl leaned against a house wall, hidden in a alley-way. One of the men slightly pushed him and she had to control herself to not immediately intervene.

The young woman wanted to see how Theo would react first.

The child explained them she had asked him to get the object and told them why. This was good and this was what she expected of him for now.

Amelie quietly headed toward the pair; one man raised his arm to push the kid again and she knew it would be a real shove this time. Rapidly, she unsheathed her daggers and placed one against the man's wrist and pointed the other toward his companion's face.

He jumped, surprise by her presence: '' I wouldn't do that if I was you.'' She drawled darkly.

The teenager fully stepped in front of Theo, shielding him with her body.

'' Is there a problem, gents?'' the girl asked.

None of them responded: their eyes were wide and they were silent; for a moment she was proud of the effect she had on them until she realized they were staring behind her.

'' You should know dumbasses that a mama bear is never too far from her cub…'' A deep voice said on a playful tone.

Negan?

Amelie kept her weapons pointed at the men, but turned her head to look at the leader; this one was swinging Lucille in a threatening way. She lowered her weapons; they were not necessary anymore.

One of the guy stuttered: '' Sir.''

The chief smirked: '' You better 'sir' me! I'm letting that little incident pass…this time. Scram.''

Both men nodded and quickly went on their way; during the short exchange, Amelie had placed herself between Theo and the leader.

And of course, he noticed.

He frowned: '' A bit protective aren't we? I'm currently 'investing' in that kid…do you really think I would harm a fucking child?''

Amelie stared at him quietly and he rolled his eyes: '' Actually, don't answer that. ''

She cocked her head at Theo: '' Retourne à la maison.'' She told him.

By now, he could understand enough French words to get what she was saying.

He slowly recoiled and she watched him go.

'' You teach him French, now? Shit, I mean: wow. That's some high education you're giving him there! '' He exclaimed leaning his weight on one hip and deposing Lucille on his shoulder.

The teenager tried to calm her breathing: '' It can't hurt to know more than one language.''

Circling around her, the man hummed: '' I know what you're doing with the kiddo; you play around with him and shit… but in reality, you're just training him. There is a purpose for everything you do.''

Unconsciously, she began to walk in circle too; the pair slowly turned around. They looked like predators about to jump at each other's throat.

'' I'm preparing him for the outside world like I can.''

She calculated the distance between them. Amelie hated the height he had on her; she wasn't short by any mean, but he seemed to tower over her form.

Negan eyed her: '' He's safe in here.''

He examined her every move.

'' He won't be in here forever.''

Cocking a brow, the man asked: '' Planning on leaving soon?''

'' Next spring; Theo will be ready to travel by then.''

He stopped turning and she did as well; he covered his chest with a hand: '' …And here I thought you liked it here; you wound me.'' He said on a falsely sad tone.

'' I mean no disrespect, Sir, but as I already told you some time ago: it's not my place here.''

''You still feel that way even after all this fucking time with us?''

She thought of their methods and everything they did.

''Particularly after all this time.''

Negan closed his eyes and look down, shaking his head at her in a condescending way.

'' Ah… The world has changed, Amelie… You can't keep thinking shit like that.'' He said as if he knew everything she had implied in her answer. '' Come; it's time to have a talk.''

The leather-clad man spun around and headed toward his house; nervous, she knew better than disobey and so she followed him.

This time, he didn't bring her into his office, but in his large living room on the first floor. He let himself dropped on the nearest couch, his bat still in hand; she awkwardly stood there, not far from him.

He raised an arm toward another seat, but she spoke: '' I'd rather stand.''

''You will sit.'' He ordered.

For a brief moment, she wanted to remain standing, but a small voice told her to pick her battles more carefully with him and so she sat where he indicated.

He sighed: '' So… Where were we? Ah yes; I remember…your way of thinking. '' The man installed himself more comfortably on the sofa. '' You gotta stop to fucking think like that… because the world has changed: the previous rules or not in service anymore.''

He glared at her when she stayed quiet: '' Oh…don't look at me that way: I know you have your own little code of honor. My men have been complaining about you not going to the other communities to collect our due. I have seen the way you look at the cars coming back from the Hilltop and elsewhere...I've seen your pretty little fists clench when we bring back prisoners. You don't lie, you play flair, you saved that boy's life…you saved mine even though I can tell you don't particularly like me.''

The young woman narrowed her eyes at him, unsure of what was the point of this conversation.

'' I get it: you've got morals…and you know what? It will get you kill!'' The man declared, rising from his seat and pouring himself a drink from the small bar behind. He returned to his place: '' As I said, new world's order has fucking changed and people need to change with it.''

Was he trying to warn her or something?

Negan gulped down a large part of his glass: '' You're a clever lass; you will change in time...So, you don't like how things run here; tell me… how else could it fucking run?''

Amelie wriggled on her chair; this was a death sentence; involuntary, her eyes landed on Lucille.

The leader laughed: '' Oh I see I'm about to receive one, big, ass rebuke here; be honest with me… I'm not gonna kill you. ''

The girl breathed deeply and thought of her words, before staring at him: '' First, you're asking too much of these communities; I've seen what your men bring back…it's too much. Eventually, they won't be able to pay your 'taxes' and they will disperse or simply die. If they aren't there anymore, there will be no one to provide for you. I understand you don't like gardening, but you just made yourself dependant of someone else. ''

The savior didn't say anything, but his eyes were fixed on her.

'' Second, you run on gas… you have generators and it's fine; but I'm sorry to tell you this… in a few years there will be no more fuel. I don't know how, but you should use solar energy: your people will always thrive. ''

She was certain after her next words, he was going to reconsider not killing her.

'' Finally, you reign because of the fear you inspire and the violence you use…Sure, you've been clever and played your cards well but, in the end, someone will rebel against you or the Saviors. You should keep these small communities around happy: I know you have a great number of men and guns, but the moment the people you are exploiting realize they are others like them, they will unit…And when they do, you won't be able to save yourself or this place.'' She finished darkly.

Negan wasn't moving and the girl didn't know if it was a good sign or not. Suddenly, there was something akin to… pride? Satisfaction? in his eyes. The man finished his drink and asked: '' It's that why you want to leave? You don't want to be there went the shit hit the fan?''

She shook her head: '' I was never going to stay and this is not a place for Theo… And I don't like your point system.''

He laughed loudly: '' You sure are direct as fuck about this. Since I'm being told home truths, keep going.''

'' Your system is alright if you want to make sure everyone is participating, but it disadvantages the weak and only makes them weaker.''

The man hummed and his grin broadened: '' That's what I call the natural fucking selection.''

Amelie's eyes narrowed: he had thought about it…it had been planned. Natural selection…He was indeed doing his own sick version of it.

He snickered and placed his feet on the small table in front of him: '' Once more, you understand…And I bet you don't like that either. ''

She rose and stepped toward the exit, silently showing her desire to leave: '' No, but I'm not going to complain; you've listened to me enough. ''

The girl knew she had pushed her luck today and felt like this meeting should end, now.

He jumped to his feet and placed himself in front of her, Lucille in his grip: '' This chit-chat was awesome, but we didn't speak enough of the 'you-leaving' topic.''

The gesture, as well as the words, made her frown worriedly.

'' I think it was clear: I'll leave this spring. In May probably.'' She said slowly.

Negan walked closer and she resisted the urge to step back; he smiled at her little show of bravery. The leader raised his hand to caress her jaw; her blood froze in her veins.

'' You see…the thing is, it's not a plus for me to let you leave. In fact, it'd suck a great deal to let you go on your merry way; your presence in the Sanctuary is beneficial. You bring food and material in… you have a fucking brain and you use it: you'd be a fucking good advisor or a right hand man…or I should say woman. '' His eyes roamed over her body. '' I think I like you…and do you know who else likes you? Amber. I wouldn't want to see one of my wives all sad because of your departure.''

Amelie gulped down loudly when he deposed his bat on her shoulder and moved a lock of hair behind her ear: '' You've tried so hard to stay away from everyone, to remain out of our businesses and to keep control of your situation…but you know what? _I_ control the situation. _I_ am the one in charge.''

The young woman felt fear like she had not experienced in a long time and she knew she had made a mistake by not leaving the place as soon as she could. The teenager had foolishly thought that the murder of her father and her sister had ridden her of this feeling…

Only a few inches separated the pair as they stared at each other; her neck was craned backward and him, was looking down at her. The dread in her chest was soon replaced by anger: had she not suffered enough? Had she not traveled miles by herself during the freaking apocalypse?! Who was this man to think he could rule her in this fashion?!

Slowly, as if to not unsettle him, she grabbed the bat in her left hand and hold onto tightly, Amelie felt the barbwires pinch her palm. Now, he couldn't push it into her face and it reassured her. Negan frowned at her gesture, but didn't have the time to do anything else. Abruptly, she punched his diaphragm with her free hand and then kicked him away at the same place in two rapid succession of movement.

The girl watched him hold his abdomen as he tried to breathe; the young woman braced herself and was ready to bolt. Surprisingly, he laughed and redressed himself like her hits barely fazed him.

'' Feisty; I like that…'' He stared at her: '' …but do something like this again and you'll fucking regret it.''

The tall leader stepped aside and pointed at the door with Lucille: '' You can go now: I think I've made myself fucking clear about your departure…and if the itch to check out takes you, remember that a five years old doesn't travel really fast…even less with broken legs.'' He threatened somberly.

The girl's eyes became hard and she slowly moved toward the door, making sure to always face him.

* * *

translation: ''go back home''


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*May 2013*

'' Et voilà….You've grown so much!'' She exclaimed, making a notch in the wood.

A month after Theo's arrival, she had decided to measure him against the door frame of their home; Amelie remembered her mother was doing that and she thought it would be a good way to see if he was growing normally. In over a year, the boy almost had taken 15 centimeters… It reassured her: I meant he wasn't lacking anything and that he was healthy.

The kid puffed his chest: '' I will be big and very strong when I'm older! Like Negan! ''

The young woman scowled at this: '' I'm sure you'll be very big and very strong…but please: never become like Negan…And don't tell anyone I said this.'' She mumbled.

He coked his head, confused: '' But…he's our…our…he's the chief. '' He said searching for a word that might have been 'leader' and instead chose to pick a simpler word.

Combing his hair backward, she told him: '' You'll understand when you're older.''

Theo crossed his arms and pouted: '' You always say this… you never explain these things to me. I can see you don't like Negan… but I don't know why.''

Amelie sighed; it was not the time for this discussion. Lately, it was a game of push and pull between her and their leader. They were both trying to see how far one could push the other before consequences ensue.

And this game wasn't in her favor since he had all the authority here…

Since December, Negan was keeping her close; she was now a part of his inner circle. He always picked her to go on runs with him; the teenager was also expected to attend his 'meetings' when any major decisions were made.

Wherever he went, she wasn't far; the girl was almost trailing after him like a dog!

And he had made it very clear to her that if he didn't make it back alive to the Sanctuary, she wouldn't either. The man wasn't a fool: he knew she didn't like killing, but she'd slice his throat at any moment on the runs if she'd have the chance.

To spite her, the leader was now forcing her to pick their 'goods' in the communities around. In these moments, she tried to disappear; the girl remained quiet and wasn't making any eye contact with any of the poor victims who were often brutalized.

However, she had been lucky: no one was killed the times she went there. She didn't think she could stand idly by and watch without doing anything… One day, something was bound to happen: the young woman knew she would snap at some point.

Worse than all that, Negan was beginning to take his ease around her: sometimes he bumped his shoulder with hers, he showed up unannounced in her home, he now had pet names for her…And she hated it.

The most annoying thing was his twisted way of teasing; he would sometimes throw intestines or walkers limbs at her and laughed at her grimaces. Amelie understood by now that the man never took anything seriously.

The only positive note was that she and Amber were now closer since she was going so often to Negan's house. It felt good to have a true friend in here…not that Tom wasn't a real friend, but it was simply different.

'' You're doing it again…'' Theo muttered, speaking about her being lost in thoughts.

She chuckled: ''je suis désolée, Theo.''

His eyes brightened and he touched her on the shoulder before sprinting in the stairs: ''You're it!''

Amelie smiled and gave him a few seconds to flee before going down as well. She ran out of the warehouse and began looking for him, but soon she heard his shrieks and bursts of laughter.

Curious, the girl trotted toward the sound: Negan was holding him above his head and turning like the kid didn't weight a thing.

Immediately, she frowned and her eyes filled with worry and anger. Her fists clenched at her sides and if she'd have hackles, they would be raised. Amelie had not taken her blades with her, but she'd jumped on the big man without a second thought.

She must have been a sight because the moment the leader saw her, he released Theo and pushed him her way: '' Go to your warden before she takes my fucking head off.''

Hesitantly, the kid came to her, all the while watching the two adults. The girl was still glaring silently at Negan, her stance aggressive.

'' Calm the fuck down: we were playing… I already told you; I won't harm the damn boy.'' He said on an exasperate tone.

Theo was at her level now and she placed a hand on his head, subtly checking him, then she surprised them both: ''You're it.''

On this, she took off, leaving the two dumbfounded males behind her.

Xxxxxx

*June 2013*

The day where she finally snapped came just like she thought it would…namely, while the girl went to collect Negan's due at Hilltop with him.

The tall leader grabbed her by the back of her collar and threw her away, sending her in the dry dirt of the large front yard. Amelie rolled a few times on herself and remained flat on her stomach, tired and hurting.

With difficulty, the girl pushed herself on her elbows with a groan.

'' Oh please…don't rise again.'' Negan drawled condescendingly.

The young woman slowly rose and spat blood, splattering a trickle of red liquid down her chin. She limped in front of the man he had been about to 'Lucilled' some minutes ago. Previously, their chief had asked her to execute the man, when she had not moved, he had shrugged and told everyone that he'd deal with her later. Amelie had not been able to watch and do nothing. Apparently, what the community was giving them was not enough.

The Saviors around hooted and shouted and their leader shook his head: '' You're one motherfucking tough cookie… move.''

Her eyes were filled with determination and she raised them to stare at him directly in the eyes. Killing an innocent guy would not magically sprout goods and food from the ground. What surprised her was that not a single member from the Hilltop or their group was doing something…none was opposing. The young woman looked around: the farmers were scared.

Her hands were itching to draw her blades out, but she knew it was probably the fact that she hadn't touched them or fought back that kept the Saviors from jumping on her or worse, shooting. Negan had roughed her up; she had received a few hits and been thrown in the dirt around. Amelie was sure at least two or three of her ribs were cracked and her lip was split.

It was now the fourth time she rose and stood before the innocent man. The girl knew it had amused the leader to beat her in the beginning, but she could see he was annoyed now.

He finally looked at his men: '' Take this little, insubordinate piece of shit out of my sight.'' He growled.

And it was the last thing she heard before someone knocks her out.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was in a dark room, alone and unarmed. By the look of it, they were back at the Sanctuary, but she didn't know for how long it had been. Rising to her feet, she went to the door and tried to open it: evidently, it was locked.

Amelie remained that way for at least half an hour before she heard noise coming from the other side of the door. This one opened, letting light come into the room and slightly blinding her.

'' how is your timeout so far in the penalty box?'' Negan drawled as he entered.

Today might be the day of her death and Amelie prepared herself for anything: she wouldn't go down without a fight. Subtly, she took a defensive stance and her eyes never left his form.

He chuckled: '' Why so fucking tensed? You _did_ screw up, but I ain't gonna kill yah.''

She did not trust him.

'' Did you kill the man?''

He rolled his eyes and sighed: '' Of course this is the first damn thing you ask; nah. I've just beaten him a little bit. ''

Good. All this hadn't been for nothing then.

'' …But you still refused to obey me and then you did all your crap in front of my men and Hilltop.''

'' I will never kill an innocent man or idly stand by! '' The girl declared firmly.

'' So fucking virtuous… '' He muttered as he walked closer, making her even more nervous.

Negan began to pace in front of her: '' I saved your life, welcomed you in my community… I provide for your kid… I gave you a place among my high ranked men…'' He ranted.

Abruptly, he stopped mid-step: '' Why are you so ungrateful? One damn, little order and you managed to fuck that up? ''

She frowned: '' I have been grateful; I hunt and go on runs all the time! I do more than my share of work here! I saved your life when all of your coward men had left and risked mine in the process. Not once I have disobeyed or made trouble here! I will jump in herd of walkers if you ask me, I will protect your men's lives, I will defend this place…BUT I WON'T KILL PEOPLE FOR YOUR PETTY EXCUSES!'' the girl growled.

He raised a brow at her aggressive tone: '' Look at you… all puffed out chest and standing up to me… not even my bravest man does that…I noticed today that, it was actually the first time I directly gave you a fucking order…and you did not heed it. It wasn't something I immediately saw about you… Since you're here, no one has been ordering you about…You pay no heed to the hierarchy I have so damn fucking well established. ''

There was a dangerous light in his eyes and the man prowled to her: '' You don't follow anyone blindly. Do you know why is that?''

He planted his hands on each side of her body, trapping her there. Amelie slowly shook her head, intimidated.

'' …Because there are leaders and followers, predators and preys, wolves and sheep…and you dear, you sure are no fucking sheep.''

Negan bent down and whispered in her ear: ''…And do you know who else is not a sheep? _Me_.''

On this, he recoiled and walked to the door: '' What's so fucking sad is…we're the only two real wolves here.''

After Negan's visit into her cell, he had let her go, telling her a beating and imprisonment was punishment enough and that her kid was looking for her.

Xxxxxx

*Two weeks later*

Amber was holding Theo by his hand as the three of them strolled around in the sanctuary. Suddenly, the boy ran ahead, tired of simply walking and listening to their adult chats.

'' Isn't he cute?'' the older girl said.

Amelie looked at her: '' Amber… I know you are checking on him often when I'm gone, but…can I ask you something?'' she said seriously.

Curious, she cocked her head: '' What is it?''

'' I might not be here forever…If one day I do not come back, will you watch over him?''

Amber rubbed the back of her neck: '' You know Negan refused to adopt him… Are you planning on leaving? ''

'' Not planning to…''She lied, ''… but I'm out often and anything could happen to me. I'm not asking you to take full responsibility of him…just to watch over him, if one day I can't do it.''

She nodded: '' Alright…'' Out of the blue, she grabbed her hand: '' Amelie… I don't know what kind of plan you're drafting here, but don't do it. I know Negan forces you to stay here, but you're my best friend…''

The Canadian glanced at the woman; her eyes were pleading and shinny with unshed tears.

Amelie smiled and gently tapped her arm, reassuring her: '' I'm not scheming here…I just want to make sure Theo will never find himself alone.''

Probably in a fit of emotions, Amber threw herself at her and hugged her. The other girl slowly put her arms around her as well and awkwardly hugged her back.

'' So fucking sexy: don't start without me! ''

The young woman quickly distanced herself from her friend and glared at Negan who was walking toward them, Theo on his heels.

The tall man swung an arm around his 'wife' and grinned at her: '' Look at what I've found on my way here to find my wife.'' He said motioning to the child with his chin.

Amelie glanced at Theo; he was smiling and apparently alright… the girl breathed to calm herself.

'' Thank you for bringing him back.'' She finally said in a flat voice.

Their chief smirked: '' That sounded so _sincere_ … see you around.''

Xxxxxx

The sun was barely rising that Amelie was up and getting ready to go hunting. She attached her blades and picked up her carbine.

Apparently, she hadn't been careful enough and she woke up Theo; he sat in their bed, rubbing his eyes: '' Amelie… where are you going?'' he mumbled.

'' Chasser. ''

'' It's early…''

'' I know, but I want to come back before sunset. I will be gone most of the day so you follow the list and keep out of trouble, okay?''

The list was an idea she came up with once he was able to read: she had written down things that he had to do or could do when she wasn't there.

-Dress

-Take your breakfast

-brush teeth (2x)

\- Make the bed

-Read

-go outside

-take lunch

-nap

-find Amber

\- Supper

-clean up.

\- get ready to sleep.

'' Hum…I don't like it when you go all day… It's boring.''

She swung her gun over her back: '' I know Theo… You can go to Amber if there is something. Go back to sleep now.''

The little boy nodded and put his back to her.

The girl went downstairs and walked to the principal gates, enjoying the morning fresh air. However, her little moment was soon interrupted.

'' My maple syrup treat, wait for me.'' A rough voice stopped her.

She slowed down and rolled her eyes; that was the kind of pet names she hated. Why was he up so early anyway? The guy often slept late, probably surrounded by two or three women.

Negan finally arrived to her; Amelie could easily tell he wasn't morning person. There was some hair locks sticking out of his usually slicked black hair and his eyes didn't seem awake.

She subtly glanced at him sideway: there was no reason for him to accompany her so early outside the walls of the Sanctuary. The leader wasn't coming with her for the sake of her company; it made her nervous.

The guards at the gates opened the way for them and the pair passed the chained zombies there before she headed in toward the forest.

Surprisingly, he walked silently behind her for a long while; Amelie squatted to check the deer track she had just found.

'' Why are you here, Negan? Planning on killing me and saying it was a hunting accident?'' She asked flatly from the ground, still observing her track.

The girl appeared relax, but she was ready to jump away at any moment.

The big man chuckled, stretching himself with Lucille: '' Why so damn suspicious of me at all time? Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you and bash a few biters heads to start the day.''

Abruptly, she rose and threw one of her daggers: it went into a nearby walker's head, killing it instantly.

She stepped toward it and grabbed back her weapon: '' You've given me no reason to not be suspicious of you at all time. '' She glared at him: '' Why are you here?''

The Savior became serious: '' I have an offer to propose you.''

* * *

Translation: Je suis désolée- I'm sorry

Chasser- Hunting


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

'' My answer is 'no'.'' The girl said as she began to follow the animal track.

Amelie didn't need to turn to know the leader's face was probably shocked or frowning now. He stood there for a while before coming after her:

'' You didn't even fucking hear what I had to say!''

'' Whatever offer or deal you want to make with me will always be to your advantage in the end. So 'no'. '' She explained.

He grumbled: '' You're missing out.''

The young woman pushed a branch out of her face: '' I don't think so; I desire nothing, but leaving and I'm pretty certain you won't let me go anytime soon.''

'' Damn, fucking right, Darling.'' He drawled.

They walked silently for a while, when she spoke again: '' I can make a deal with you.''

The man scoffed: '' why would I listen to you? You won't even _hear_ mine!''

The girl bent down again to inspect the coffee bean shaped mark in the ground: '' It's a deal about deals.''

His brows shot up with curiosity: '' You're fucking funny, you know that… Go on.''

'' If you listen to my offer first, I will listen to yours.'' Amelie said.

He chuckled: '' Oh! because you think you could offer me something that I don't already have or can't fucking take myself?''

Walkers were coming their way and the pair quickly disposed of them before they keep advancing deeper in the forest.

'' Yes: I actually have three things to offer… It's one package deal where you have all to win.''

He placed Lucille on his shoulder: '' You're on cocky son of a bitch.''

'' Perhaps, but I know I made you curious.''

Laughing again, Negan said: '' You're hilarious. You've been entertaining me since you're around. Never had so much fucking fun.''

She cocked her head: ''So?''

The leader spread his arms wide: '' Why the Hell not? Go ahead.''

'' I will exchange information if you let me go with Theo.''

He snorted: '' You will have to fucking do better than that! ''

Amelie raised a hand: '' You still haven't heard what were my three pieces of information.''

Negan rolled his eyes: '' And here I thought you would impress me… Well, tell me one of them.''

'' I will not. I will tell you _about_ them: you will decide if you want the answer or not.'' The girl explained to him.

The two of them fought zombies again who were drawn by their not so quiet conversation. The man took back his breathe: '' Okay…but you're really foolish to think I would let you go.''

'' My presence here is overrated.'' She said flatly.

The man patted her shoulder: '' Don't be so fucking hard on yourself, well I'm waiting.''

The young woman faced him with a serious face: '' I know one of your wives is cheating on you. ''

He grinned: '' I know that too.''

She raised her index: ''…But you don't know with _who_. Otherwise, this man would have suffered the consequences of his poor choice of lover already.''

Negan's scowled: '' You… little… piece… of… shit.'' He slowly drawled. '' Tell me.''

She shook her head: '' So… I trade a name for my freedom?'' She asked tentatively.

He growled and looked away: '' Not worth it… I'll find out myself. Okay what else? ''

Amelie started to walk again: '' I know who is avoiding your point system.''

She glanced back at him; his jaw was slack and he had a mix of surprise, rage and appreciation in his eyes…it gave him a weird air. He put his fists on his hips:

'' You're bluffing. ''

'' Nope.'' She said popping the 'p'.

'' Fuck me…'' He whispered. '' …And what's the third thing? I don't think you could surprise me more.''

The girl grabbed a tuff of soft brown fur stuck on a branch: '' Tempted yet?''

Humming quietly, the man rubbed his chin: '' Maybe…''

'' I don't believe you're ready to hear the third piece.''

'' Stop making me wait.''

She examined the hairs between her fingers: '' I did a lot of exploring around…'' She began as she followed the deer trail again.

Negan walked quietly behind her, all ears.

''…I hunted for miles around the Sanctuary…'' ''…I practically combed the forest surrounding us.''

Amelie heard him sigh loudly with impatient.

'' Go to the fucking point, girl.'' He grumbled.

'' I found something…'' She trailed off.

'' You actually _like_ torturing me!''

'' Yes, I do. '' The girl confessed lightly.

'' Bitch…'' He mumbled.

''So… I found a truck…it was quite well hidden; still is.''

They stepped over a stream and Amelie washed her blood covered hands in it before continuing.

'' All of this show for a fucking truck!?'' He grumbled.

'' Not just any truck, dear Leader…A military truck.''

The Savior chief stopped dead in his track, his eyes wide open: '' Are you fucking with me? ''

She turned to him: '' Not at all: I'm not a liar… And it has an interesting cargo.''

The man passed a hand through his hair, slicking them back: '' No damn, fucking way.''

The girl nodded: '' Grenades…machine guns…ammo… rations…'' she said slowly, teasing him.

Negan placed a hand on his nape and turned, still absorbing the information. Abruptly, he spun around and pointed at her: '' You make this so damn hard.''

The young woman took an indifferent air and shrugged: '' I believe it's quite the opposite: I make it rather simple. One word and I gave you two names and the emplacement of this truck.''

She could tell he really wanted to accept her proposition, but was still weighting the pro's and con's. However, Amelie was astonished he didn't accept right away.

The girl headed deeper in the forest: ''So many guns….doing nothing…'' She trailed off as she advanced among the trees.

Negan growled loudly behind her and she smirked. Suddenly, she halted and raised her fist up, indicating to stop and keep quiet.

She pointed at a doe in front of them; the animal was tranquilly eating, not even suspicious. Quietly, Amelie removed the carbine from her back and handed the gun to the tall man.

'' After you.''

He deposed Lucille and took it with a cocked brow: '' You're letting me kill the beast?'' He whispered.

'' You're the leader…and probably a better shot than I am.''

The girl was making a show of acting deferential to him; she often did in these kinds of situations. The young woman needed to be in his good grace and she wanted him to accept her offer.

The Savior nodded and aimed; the doe raised her head in their direction, but it was too late. The bullet hit the deer in the ribcage; the animal staggered for a few steps and fell. Negan had probably hit the heart.

'' Congratulation, Leader: it was a good shot.''

His chest puffed out and he shoved her playfully before walking toward the fallen prey. The man checked if it was still breathing and then bent to pull the doe over his shoulders.

''We're eating meat tonight! '' He exclaimed.

Once he was close to her he pointed at his awful baseball bat with his chin: '' You handle her with care.''

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the thing. The pair was silently walking back when she turned to him: '' So? Did you have the time to think about my little proposition?''

The man shifted the beast on his shoulders and grinned at her: '' Yeah. And if I fucking remember well, you now have to listen to mine.''

thirsty, the girl grabbed a bottle of water in her bag: '' A deal is a deal: I'm listening.'' She said taking a gulp of water.

'' I wanted you to be my fourth wife; I _want_ you to be.'' He told her in a very much direct manner.

Amelie stopped sharply, spitting her water and choking with it. The leader smirked as she stared at him, red-faced.

'' Are you crazy?!'' the girl shouted in a strangled voice.

She slapped her chest a few times, trying to breathe normally.

'' What? '' He asked innocently.

She gave him an incredulous look; not once she had thought he would propose _that_.

'' You're out of your mind; the heat has gotten to your brain.''

The man laughed hard and finally chuckled: '' What is so fucking crazy about it?''

'' so many things…Well my answer is 'no'. ''

He frowned, letting a hint of anger in his eyes: '' Why the Hell not? ''

Was he idiot?

Amelie made a disgusted face at him: '' What respectable woman would want to be part of a harem!? We don't even _like_ each other!''

The tall man cocked his head: '' I think _harem_ is a big word…see it as… an extended family? And who said I didn't like you?''

'' _Extended family_ …'' She repeated and shook her head. '' Well, _I_ don't like you! ''

'' Oh you hurt me…'' He mumbled sarcastically.

The girl looked into his eyes again: '' … I'm young and you're like…fifty years old.'' She told the leader just to spite him. The man could not be a day over 40 years old, he even looked better than the younger men around in the Sanctuary.

Negan guffawed and made an indignant noise: '' Fifty! Fifty?! I'm 38 for your fucking information, you rude bitch!''

Scrutinizing her face, he demanded: '' How old are you anyway? You look like 23 maybe 22 years old…old enough if you ask me.''

Well, she was almost 19 now. Amelie knew her sharp cheek bones and hard grey eyes made her look a lot older than she really was.

'' I'm younger.'' She said simply.

The man shrugged: '' What if you're younger? It doesn't matter now: I'm a man, you're woman… I can provide for you and assure your safety. That's what is important around in this shitty era of undead. A woman needs a man, now. ''

What a chauvinistic way of thinking. The girl gave him a flat look.

'' Thanks, but no thanks. I can provide for myself and all I need to protect me is there.'' She patted her daggers.

'' That's why I want you: we would be a great fucking team! Remember that talk we had in the holding cell some time ago?''

She nodded.

'' I'm a leader, a fucking wolf: I need my equal at my sides. Not some squealing bitch that can't handle anything and cries at the sight of blood! The mind games we play all the times? I fucking _love_ them and you're the only one that can play those with me. I need someone to rule with me and advise me correctly.'' He explained.

'' Dwight is an intelligent man: make him your second in command and be done with it.'' She grumbled flatly, not interested in the slightest by his offer.

Glaring at her, the man said: '' You'll have everything you want… Food, clothes, weapons… A better place to live: you're spot is shitty no matter how homey you made it. I know it's cold during winter. I'm even ready to take your damn kid in. ''

Amelie stared ahead with steely eyes: '' I believed you were an intelligent man. ''

They stepped over a fallen tree.

The leader shifted the doe on his back again, sighed and rolled his eyes: '' what is it now?''

'' Adding me to your collection of wives won't bring you anything good. Your men won't appreciate you giving me a place of power. Your wives either and I can assure it to you since I won't stroll around all day dressed like a stripper: it will raise questions from your women. Furthermore, I sincerely think you don't need a fourth wife; you already have two in surplus. ''

'' Touchy subject for you? '' He then grumbled: ''My men have nothing to say on this matter.''

'' maybe.''

Again, a few minutes passed without either of them saying a word when dead began to appear. Amelie indicated to Negan he should keep the beast on his shoulders and the girl quickly pierced their heads.

They were near the Sanctuary now and she wanted this conversation settled: '' Do you accept my deal? ''

He faked thinking for a moment, then said: '' hum…No.''

And this, shocked her.

'' Why? '' The woman asked, disappointed.

'' It is _you_ that found the truck. It is _you_ who found the cheating men. Why would I part with someone so fucking valuable?''

She frowned: '' You will never know then who cheats and you will not possess these weapons. ''

He shrugged and grinned: ''too bad for me.'' '' …And you? Do you accept my deal?''

'' No; you didn't offer me anything that interested me. '' She said flatly.

Negan tut-tutted her: '' Your life would be so much easier…''

The top of the factory appeared and Amelie scowled: '' I just want to go home.'' She mumbled.

'' Your home is here now.'' He said firmly.

Glaring at him, the young woman sharply turned her head away: she certainly did not consider this place her home.

'' You're sure about your answer?'' the tall man asked again.

Of course she was sure: Amelie was not about to become someone's sex slave for a few trinkets and food. The men at the gates saw them and they rushed toward them when they saw the pair was bringing back meat.

'' Still 'no'.'' She growled.

The leader looked down at her and she saw a flash of malice in his eyes. Suddenly, the girl felt stupid: she had strolled all morning with him in the forest like they were old friends…The young woman had almost forgotten what he really was: a manipulative killer.

The Saviors were about to reach them when he said: ''Remember…In the end, I _always_ get what I want.''


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*Early August, 2013*

The young woman glared at Tom when he tried to walk past her. His eyes met hers, but he quickly looked away; the girl grabbed his arm in a solid grip that probably surprised the man. It effectively stopped him.

'' Tom… '' She trailed off.

For over a month, every single man around had been avoiding her. They were only talking to her when it was absolutely necessary, they were not even meeting her eyes… The other day, she had patted a guy on the shoulder and she swore he had almost pissed his pants.

'' Amelie…'' He said softly.

She frowned: '' What's going on? Everybody is afraid of me or what?''

The man rubbed his nape in a sheepish manner: '' It's not that…''

She released him: '' Then tell me: everyone has been avoiding me like the plague! '' She complained.

Tom shifted from one foot to another, glanced around and finally said: '' It's the Boss…''

Cocking her head, the girl asked: '' Negan?''

The man nodded: '' He-he warned us…he said that if one of us touched you he…well…'' He trailed off.

Amelie's eyes widened: '' What? ''

The man placed a gentle hand on her shoulder: '' Negan has put his claim on you…'' He whispered.

The girl shook him off: '' What claim? What the Hell? ''

Tom looked down: '' You know how our leader is …''

The girl rolled her eyes: '' Yeah, I know him. About a month ago he asked me to be his fourth wife: I said no.''

Her friend stared at her with big eyes: '' He actually _asked_ you and you said _no_!?'' He babbled fearfully.

Shrugging the girl explained: '' I don't like him and I will never serve him in this way.''

Tom turned his back to her and put a hand over his mouth as if she had revealed him something terrible. He scratched his stubble covered chin and once more, he watched their surroundings. At least, he spun around: '' I've been with him since the beginning… The man loves a challenge…I'm sorry Munchkin… When this man wants something, he finds a way to get it.''

Scowling, the girl growled: '' I'm not some object he can possess.''

The man started to slowly back away: '' I'm sorry…'' He apologized again as he recoiled.

Amelie watched him go; how could a wise, grown man like Tom act like this? Accept this? She was his friend… How could he be afraid like this?

The young woman reflected on Negan's behavior during the last month; after his proposal, he had been…acting weird with her. It was like the man had two ways of behaving around her: he was flirty and making suggesting comments or he was more direct and rough as if to make her regret her choice.

The girl felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and she turned her head; Negan was watching her from afar, standing on one of the factory high balconies.

The girl grumbled and headed back to the warehouse.

Xxxxxx

Tom dragged his feet across the Sanctuary and watched the sun setting; maybe it was his last. He let out a shuddering breathe; he was afraid and he was not ashamed to admit it. Some would even call him a coward: the man never took stupid risks and never attempted bold moves…and he was still alive today.

He had been a simple owner of a small grocery; life had been calm and easy for him before. He had been a happy man with his wife and his two daughters… now he was alone. The new world had swallowed up his entire family… at the age of 57, he had thought he wouldn't last long in this new era where the strong and the vicious survived and the weak died. Yet, here he was…his years of experience had saved him. The fact that he wasn't that old and still in good shape had helped too.

Well, perhaps now he would not last long. Tom was afraid, but he was an honest, good man: what was taking place now wasn't pleasing him. He liked that Canadian girl…she was kind and righteous; he had watched, like the coward he was, when she had stood up to Negan at Hilltop. He had watched her bring their leader back from the dead when all had fled. He had watched her save a defenseless kid when he, would have let the infant fend for himself.

Now he would do more than watch.

His legs brought him to their leader's house; Negan was sitting on the veranda, sipping a glass of alcohol and talking with the guard there. Both men looked at him when he halted in front of them.

'' What is it, Tom?'' Negan asked.

The fact that the man remembered his name whereas they had barely interacted at all spoke warnings to him. Tom frowned; this man wasn't stupid no matter how gruff he acted.

'' May I speak to you, Boss?''

He spread his arms: '' Nothing's fucking stopping you!''

Tom glanced at the other man: '' …in private.''

The Savior's leader rolled his eyes and sighed: '' Can't a man have a mother fucking break? '' He grumbled as he shooed the guard with a gesture of his hand.

The tall man gulped down more of his drink and looked at Tom: ''So? I don't have all evening.''

Building up his courage, Tom breathed out: '' Leave the girl alone.''

The leader raised a brow and grinned: '' which girl?''

Tom scowled at him and remained quiet; he knew better than to believe the man's supposed ignorance about the subject. Negan lost his smile and rose to his feet before coming face to face with him:

'' You've got balls to come here and give me orders. If I'm not wrong, you've been with me since the start, right? ''

Stiffly, he nodded.

'' I had pegged you as a gutless man…but here you are.''

Tom glanced away, unable to look at the man in the eyes: '' Amelie's a good lass… '' he murmured.

'' That, she fucking is…''

'' She saved your life…''

'' That, she fucking did… '' Negan humored him.

The older man looked up again: '' I know you have threatened her, otherwise she would already be gone…And now… you… it's not right. '' He mumbled.

The Leader brought his face so close to his their noses were almost touching: ''…And what will you fucking do about it? '' He growled lowly.

Tom averted his eyes again and his head involuntarily buried itself in his shoulders.

'' That's right; you won't do shit. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!'' The taller man said as he shoved him away.

Stumbling a few steps back, Tom looked back at Negan as the man pointed at him: '' Get your ass out of my front yard and you're fucking lucky Lucille isn't with me right now!''

Tom needn't to be told twice.

Xxxxxx

*end of August 2013*

Amelie stood with her hands resting on her daggers hilts as she passively observed the people of the small village near Hilltop loading the Saviors trucks.

Once it was done, the men from the Sanctuary began to enter the cars. The girl headed toward one of the pickups when she heard Negan shout her name. She stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes before turning around.

However, she quickly lost her bored attitude: their leader made eyes contact with her, pulled out a gun from his pants and shot the man kneeling in front of him. Her eyes widened in horror and her heart skipped a beat. Her ears were deaf to the people gasping and crying out around her at the sudden, violent death.

Negan grinned at her and rage filled her chest: '' Why did you do that!?'' She roared as she walked directly toward him.

The tall man leaned back on one hip, using his bat like a cane: '' You better watch your fucking tone; I'm displeased.''

Now being near the corpse, she looked down at the now dead man, before glancing back up to Negan. '' This community has always given you half their stuff!''

'' I never said I was displeased with this shitty community. I only said I was displeased.'' He said, looking at his nails in an indifferent manner.

'' This man was innocent.'' She grounded out through clenched teeth, her eyes hard.

He stared back at her: '' I don't give a fucking fuck. ''

Her hand clutched her right dagger tightly; the Leader glanced down at it and smirked:

'' The question is: why am I in such a mood? And more importantly: what could get me out of this unpleasant mood?''

Her nostril flared as she understood; the son of a bitch…He was doing this because of…her?! The Savior lost his fake smile and placed Lucille on his shoulder and walked toward the cars only to stop when their shoulders were at the same level.

'' I thought I made myself fucking clear with my expectations of you. I have waited…I've given you some time to digest the idea…Yet you still ignore my not so subtle hints and warnings… '' He trailed off.

They remained unmoving, each other facing the opposite way yet standing close.

''…And I thought I made myself clear about your expectations of me. I told you ' _no_ '.'' She growled, knowing she was pushing her luck.

Negan hummed lowly: '' It doesn't work this way darling and you fucking know it. _I_ am in charge…and remember: I _always_ get what I want.''

On this, he started to advance again toward the others, then halted again: ''Oh! And by the way, every time we'll come to collect our shit, someone will regrettably die if you fucking keep refusing me. That means a death a week; think about it Canadian.''

Amelie stared at his back with a disgusted, terror filled look; he couldn't be serious.

Xxxxxx

*3 weeks later, mid-September 2013*

The gentle, orange light of the setting sun was getting in through the dirty windows of the warehouse. Its calming gleam was enlightening the room and showing the dust in the air. Amelie sat with large empty eyes on her makeshift bed, her knees pressed against her chest. Theo was watching with a worried air, not sure of what he should do.

Four. Four people were dead because…because of her... and Negan, mostly him. Yet, guilt gnawed at her guts. If she had accepted his proposal, they would be alive today. Four, useless deaths…She had thought he was bluffing to push her into agreeing to his offer…he hadn't been.

After the first week, the girl had foolishly thought that if she'd go hunting while they were collecting, he would not kill anyone in her absence… The man had brought his chosen victim back to the Sanctuary to make sure she would see.

Five days ago, he had killed someone else…and he was saying to everyone he was reinforcing their authority over the communities or they weren't giving them enough…His idiotic followers were actually believing him.

Silent tears trailed down on her cheeks; the lives of innocent people were resting in her hands… Lives _had_ rested in her hands and she had stupidly crushed those.

A soft touch on her cheek tore her away from her dark thoughts.

'' Why are you upset? Pourquoi tu pleures?''

She looked up at Theo with sad eyes: '' Parce j'ai peur, Theo; je ne sais plus quoi faire.''

The little boy sat beside her and leaned his head against her shoulder: ''You told me that when you didn't know what to do, you had to think: did you think?'' He asked innocently.

The teenager raised her arm and drew him into her side: '' I did everything I could…I thought the situation over and over again… and there is nothing I can do that won't lead to disastrous consequences. I've been outmatched, Kid.'' She murmured.

She looked down at him with a tight throat; she knew he was feeling sleepy now… they had played outside today; he had spent his energy. Theo was the only thing giving her joy right now…

The child yawned and installed himself more comfortably against her: '' You shouldn't be afraid though… you're strong. ''

It brought more tears to her eyes; the girl sighed: sometimes, being strong wasn't enough.

The young woman didn't want to be his 'wife', concubine or whatever; she didn't want to belong to him in any way. However, people would die if she didn't do anything…lives were at stake now; her pride and self-preservation were not as important.

The Saviors would go to Hilltop tomorrow…Amelie looked down at Theo who was now sleeping; she had to think about his safety too. It was only a matter of time before Negan decides to threaten the child.

Slowly, she untangled herself from the boy and covered him to the waist with one of their blankets. The girl stood and walked to the water basin; she washed her face and cleaned up a bit.

Breathing deeply, the teenager tightened the lace of her boots and the leather covering her forearms. Amelie pulled the elastic from her long, pale brown hair and re-did her ponytail. Finally, the young woman straightened her clothes.

Drying her eyes, she headed toward the door and abruptly stopped; she removed the blades at her hips and deposed the weapons on a small table nearby. No one entered Negan's office armed.

Xxxxxx

It was almost dark now as she walked toward the Leader's house. She dragged her feet there, her spirit low.

She was doing the honorable thing, the right thing.

Amelie put her foot on the first step of the veranda and tried to calm her nerves. The guard checked her for weapons and let her pass, opening the door for her and informing her that their leader was in his office.

Knowing where Negan's study/office was, she walked there and knocked on the door.

'' 'The fuck…Enter!''

The teenager came in the room; the man was bent over his desk, looking at maps. He raised his head and his eyes brightened.

'' Amelie… what a fucking, pleasant surprise. I wonder what you're doing here?'' He drawled, victory plainly showing in his voice.

Looking down, she muttered: '' you know why I'm here…''

The tall man straightened and walked around his desk to lean on it from the front: '' Give me the pleasure to fucking hear it.'' He said, crossing his arms over his large chest.

The young woman glanced up again; he was giving her his trade mark grin, the one full of malice and arrogance.

Staring at him with steely eyes, she growled: '' You can't keep killing innocent people.''

'' I believed I _already_ _had_ proven to you that I actually _could_ …''

Amelie averted her eyes again: ''stop killing people…''

His playful mood slipped away: ''You fucking know what you have to do.''

'' If I agree to become your wife…you will stop murdering people?''

Negan placed a hand over his heart in an indignant manner: ''Why? Do I look like I enjoy killing these poor fellows? Yes, I will stop. The communities won't suffer useless losses anymore.''

Of course he enjoyed it; she had no disillusions about him.

Amelie fought hard the desire to run out of the room: '' Then…I agree to be your wife…'' she murmured, defeated.

His face lightened up, his eyes shining with triumph; he trotted to her and raised her chin: '' Why so grim looking? Marriage is a happy affair, no?'' He jested as he stroked her cheek.

She moved her face away from his grip: '' this is not marriage, this is a stupid joke.'' She grumbled.

He tut-tutted her: '' Don't be like that…I told you: you will have everything you want…you will be a fucking queen.''

The girl made a disgusted face and the man became suddenly serious. He stared at her directly in the eyes: '' What's so damn terrible about it? I've never hurt my wives and they are well treated. Think about it; You probably have never seen bruises or any other mark on Amber. ''

She frowned: it was true…but it was not what worried her.

His eyes crinkled: ''Oh I get it; you're so fucking proud. You actually don't like surrendering…losing to me…''

Amelie's demeanor cracked and she shoved him away:'' You have no honor; you're a vicious, sly, deceiving, weasel of a man!'' she raged.

Taking a step back, Negan chuckled and raised his hands in a mocking way: '' Get it all out now, because I won't let it pass next time.''

Breathing deeply, she said in a controlled manner: '' I sincerely believe you're a depraved, psychopathic maniac and I'm fairly certain you don't own a soul.''

He burst out in laughs: '' What a way of speaking to your fiancé.''

A feeling of failure soon replaced her anger; the Leader clapped his hands together:

''Well… We'll have a ceremony—''

'' I don't want one.'' She cut him off.

The leader glared at her: '' how will my men know you belong to me unless I make it official? Hum?''

'' I think you already made it clear that I was yours or so I heard…''

'' True…but why fucking not?''

She looked away and he rolled his eyes: '' Pride again.'' He thought for a moment: '' You will move your shit here, then.''

The girl shook her head: ''No; that neither.''

He raised a brow: '' So we're fucking bargaining now?'' the man groaned.

Amelie gave him a hard look: '' …And, as I already told you I won't stroll around dressed like a stripper. '' She continued: ''…I won't remain stuck in the factory, pampered like your other wives either.''

The man rolled his eyes: '' Anything else?''

'' No.''

''Good; because I have a few conditions too.''

The man advanced on her and made her recoiled until her back it the wall behind her. The Savior braced his hands on each side of head and brought his face to her level: '' You won't live here? Fine; but you will be at my beck and call whether it's day or night. No funny business: I already told my men to put you down if I die while you're around. No other man will fucking touch you either.'' He rumbled.

The girl slowly nodded: '' Okay…and the last one won't be a problem: because I never wanted a companion from the start.'' She grumbled pointedly at him.

He tipped her chin up: ''Well…you fucking have one now.''

* * *

Translation:

Pourquoi tu pleures?- why are you crying?

Parce que j'ai peur; je ne sais plus quoi faire. - Because I'm afraid. I don't know what to do anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

Warnings: this chapter contains dub-con and sexual situations. Rated M.

* * *

*5 days later, third week of September 2013*

Amelie shifted nervously on her seat and continued sharpening the blade between her legs. Five days had passed and Negan hadn't even touched her or required whatever sick services she thought he would ask from her.

The man had however kept her close; he had never been too far from her the two times they went out this week. The leader made her attend his weekly meeting, actually demanded to hear her opinion, all the while sitting beside her with an arm leaning on the back of her seat.

The young woman didn't like it one bit; his behavior had a meaning…the man was trying to achieve something or show her something. There was no other reason behind his comportment. Was he trying to appear lenient? Human? Or to gain her trust? It disturbed her profoundly; like her, everything he did was well thought and had a specific, wanted outcome.

Amelie was leaning against the warehouse wall outside, absentmindedly watching Theo play with whatever he found to amuse himself this afternoon.

Frowning, the girl raised her eyes to watch their Leader coming toward them. Her scowl deepened when Theo happily trotted to the man to greet him. She tensed a bit, but relaxed when Negan only patted him on the head and told him something.

The tall man raised his chin to beckon her over: '' A word, Amelie.''

She slowly rose and sheathed her blade before walking over him. Once she was closer, he said: '' we'll walk around a bit; the kiddo can come.''

As soon as their shoulders were at the same level, he wrapped his arm around her neck and drew her into his side like they were old friends. Immediately, the young woman tried to push him away, but he kept her there easily. Once more, the girl was surprised by the man's strength.

'' None of that shit now; I'm being fucking patient with you and you know it. You better get used to being touched by me.'' He growled.

Reluctantly, the girl stopped pulling to get out of his grip.

''Better …Now: we have shit to speak about.''

Amelie watched as Theo ran past them, unaware of the more serious tone of the adults. She looked up at Negan, indicating she was listening, but remain quiet.

'' You've probably noticed that no fucking one was _tragically_ killed this week? Hum?''

She stared ahead: '' How kind of you.'' she said flatly.

He filliped her on the ear with the hand resting on her shoulder: '' Don't give me that shitty attitude. A deal's a fucking deal, Canadian. ''

The girl's shoulders slumped as she glanced down. The man at her side rolled his eyes and lightly shook her with his arm as if to comfort her:

'' Don't fucking look like a beaten dog; I know this arrangement doesn't make you happy. I know you're not fucking thrilled. I spoke with my men…apparently, you've taken no one to your bed since you've been here and it's not because of the lack of trying from them. You've been defending that pussy of yours like a goddamn stronghold.''

She glared at him for using such a vocabulary: '' I told you: I want no companion.''

'' Pfft! I get it: you're either a virgin or gay. And it's fine by me; you could play with my wi—''

'' I am not homosexual.'' She cut him off, with a grumble.

He threw his head back and laughed: '' Virgin it fucking is then! Not a problem either-''

'' Could we change the topic?'' She mumbled.

The man became serious again: ''No: tonight, you're coming to my house. ''

She tightened her jaw, refraining from saying something that would put her in trouble. Negan tipped her chin up and released her: ''…and with a fucking smile! ''

On this, he left her. She observed him depart and sighed, turning her attention back to Theo.

Xxxxxx

Amelie was sitting in the factory's communal room, eating her supper with Theo, when Amber showed up.

She took the seat in front of her: '' You're pulling such a face, Amelie. What's going on?'' The woman asked, putting a piece of bread in her mouth.

The other girl shrugged and kept her eyes on her food: '' Not much.'' She sighed.

Amelie jumped when a cool hand grabbed her wrist; she looked up to Amber. She was gazing at her with sad eyes: '' It's okay, sweet heart. All will be fine.''

So…She was aware of what was going on. Perhaps Negan was confiding more to his wives than she thought he was.

'' I'm perfectly fine, Amber. '' she informed her on a hard tone.

Xxxxxx

'' You look like you're about to tear my goddamn head off. Re-fucking-lax.'' The man drawled.

The young woman was standing straight in the middle of his living room; she had been waiting for him for at least the last ten minutes. His hands landed on her shoulders and he gave a gentle squeeze before heading toward his bar and serving himself a drink. He then went to the long couch and flopped on it.

She stood there as he watched her silently; it made her uncomfortable.

'' 'want a drink?'' he finally offered.

'' No.''

He rolled his eyes: '' No surprise there, but why the fuck not?''

'' It's not good for your liver.''

He took a large sip: '' Who cares about that kind of shitty shit in this new world?''

'' I do; there is no hospital to patch you up if you mess with your health, now.'' She explained.

The man made a face and nodded: '' Not a bad reasoning; come over here.''

Amelie glared at him and the man did the same: '' Don't make me fucking repeat.'' He growled.

Hesitantly, she walked to the sofa until her left knee was almost touching his. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled on the couch; she turned in time to land on her backside beside him and not face down on his chest. Like a few hours earlier, he swung his arm around her a pinned her to his side. Ill-at-ease in her spot, she fidgeted nervously and he said:

'' You're like a wild fucking animal; you bite any hand that tries to pet you. It's alright in this shitty world now; you can bite any fucking hand that you want, but not mine. Relax; we're not fucking together tonight.'' He informed her.

Astonished, she looked at him with confused eyes. The leader chuckled: '' What? Did you think I would throw myself one you? I'm not a fucking monster. I hate violence against women, rapists and all that shitty stuff.''

She remembered his rule: no rape. It wasn't allowed inside the Sanctuary walls or during the raids. Yet, he had a harem…it was a bit contradicting.

'' Why am I here, then ?'' the girl asked.

Negan gulped down more alcohol and glanced down at her: '' Think, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet.''

She scowled and focused on the situation; she was here with him. He had called her to his house, but they were not going to sleep together. But he was touching her like this…

Amelie rolled her eyes: '' You want me to get used to you…or you touching me.''

'' Bin-goddamn-go! I love that you're so fucking smart. Fill me another one please. '' He said, shaking his now empty glass in her face.

With a sigh, she rose and walked around the couch to his bar; there were several bottles on it: ''What do you want?'' She asked.

''Surprise me.'' He rumbled in a seductive voice before chuckling at it.

Amelie rolled her eyes and smelled each bottle; her eyebrows rose in surprise when she found one with water. She had thought it was vodka or something like that. Grinning, she chose that bottle and completely filled Negan's glass with it before returning to the sofa and offering the drink.

He patted the place beside him, passed his arm around her again and stared at the full glass: '' Wow; you're going strong…trying to get me drunk?''

The girl smirked: '' A big man like you can easily take it.''

The man chortled: ''Fuck yes.'' He took a long sip: '' What the fuck? Water? You're no fucking fun. Why? ''

She crossed her arms on her chest: '' It's not good for you remember… and self preservation.''

He gripped her long ponytail and gently pulled on it, turning her face toward him to stare into her grey eyes: '' You think I would hurt you? I've never hurt a fucking woman in my entire life, drunk or not! ''

They were extremely close now; she was completely pressed against him and he had his arm around her shoulders, holding her hair. Amelie tried to remain calm.

'' I've seen what you're capable of when you're sober: I don't want to know when you're drunk.''

The pair had a staring contest for a few seconds before he spoke again: ''I will not hurt you.'' He said firmly.

'' You already did.'' She reminded him.

She had received a good beating from him the time she had protected that man at Hilltop…

The Savior released her ponytail and sighed: '' You defied me that time…and it could have been really fucking worse for you. ''

He then pulled her down on him, she attempted to sit up, but he prevented it by placing his hand over her collarbones: '' No; you stay there and I'll give one damn easy job; fucking _relax_.''

Her head was in his lap and her upper body was pressed to his thigh. Amelie tried to rise again and again he stopped her.

There was a moment of silence and she finally released the tightness in her muscles. The man noticed: '' Good. Now tell me something.'' He ordered.

She looked up at him: '' Like what?''

'' Whatever you fucking want.''

'' Can I get up?'' the girl demanded flatly.

He growled: '' besides that.''

'' I don't know.''

It wasn't like she wanted to share anything with him. She knew what he was trying to do; it was better than sex with him, but still…she didn't like it: he was attempting to train her like a dog!

'' Tell me where you're from.''

'' Canada.''

She received for the second time that day a fillip on the ear: '' Smartass. You're making this really damn difficult.''

Negan finally sighed and settled for telling stuff about him instead. Nothing personal…he just talked and talked about the recent events, the things he saw before coming here, how he liked to kill undead with Lucille and the way flesh and blood splashed around when he did it.

It was a bit gruesome, but she listened to him anyway, knowing the situation could be worse for her at this moment.

He shooed her back to the warehouse that night and she eagerly went back home.

Xxxxxx

Three days later, the fateful night happened…And Amelie was certainly not ready or accepting of the situation by then.

She was facing Negan, barefoot and only dressed in her sport bra, her cargo pants and her leather wrist guards. The man was sitting on his bed watching her, taking her in. The Saviors Leader had just ordered to come to him and she hadn't moved an inch. Her shoulders and legs were tight; she breathed, her abdomen muscles contracting with the movement.

'' I'm usually more into big tits and ass, but this is fucking pleasing for the eyes… Never thought I'd be into fitness.'' He confessed, ignoring the fact that the girl hadn't heeded his command.

Her body had changed a lot since the apocalypse…not that she wasn't athletic before; she had been a runner on her school's team. However, eating less, walking for days, fighting, it had changed her soft body into something hard and tough. When she had been on the road, she was not even having her menstruations anymore. They only came back after two months spent in the Sanctuary and regular meals. Her body was feminine enough though…she had some curves to talk about.

The man rose and slowly approached her before circling her form: '' Do you ever untie your hair? ''

'' Not really… when I wash it and sometime when I sleep.''

Her hair was too long; her ponytail reached past the middle of her back…It would always be in the way if she didn't attach it.

'' Could you untie them, now?''

'' No.'' She grumbled.

Now behind her, Negan raised her long ponytail to examine it: '' A fucking shame.'' He mumbled.

He slid a hand over her throat and she tensed, the place being a vulnerable part of her body. She tried to step away, but his other hand grabbed one of wrists, pulling her back to his chest.

'' I will not fucking hurt you; I already fucking told you that. ''

The tall man raised the wrist he was holding and began to remove the leather there, before taking her other one and doing the same. He pitched her wrists guards on a nearby chair.

'' No one is fucking getting maimed or killed tonight, got that?'' He rumbled. ''…And it's damn valid for me too.''

Amelie was turned around, but she could not meet his eyes; she was too ashamed. The man took a step back and removed the leather jacket he was always wearing.

'' Remove my shirt.'' He said in a low voice.

Oh man…this was not happening.

Slowly, she reached for the hem of his T-shirt; the young woman attempted to lift it without touching his skin, but it was near impossible. The man was staring at her intensely; her cheeks became red even if she wasn't looking at his now bare chest.

His hands went to the button of her pants and she abruptly jumped back out of his reach.

The man bent his head back and sighed loudly: '' None of that fucking shit. Come back here.''

She glared at him and defiantly stayed where she was.

Negan shook his head: '' Oh…you're so goddamn fucking stubborn. Al-fucking-right then.''

He started to unbutton his own pants and looked back at her: '' Undress.''

With hesitation and a tight throat, she removed her pants.

The tall man glanced at her underwear: '' Fucking boxers…no fucking surprise there…oh if I had my way with you…Damn sport bra and boxers…'' He muttered, disdain clear for her choice of underwear.

Amelie refused to look at him properly, she had thought the man would appear less imposing without clothes on, but it was quite the opposite. The savior was massive and the way he was now, it was only showing his muscles more. His shoulders, trunk and thighs were large and thick with muscles.

It was intimidating.

'' Now…fucking time we stop stalling.''

Xxxxxx

It had not been a pleasant experience. The man hadn't been overly rough or anything, maybe just a little while at the end. To her surprise, he had taken his time…

The leader had…prepared her, if she could call it that, before and if she only thought on the physical plan, it hadn't _that_ bad, if she forgot the situation and him.

But then… came the less pleasant part.

Negan was an imposing man and she had felt crushed and suffocated under him. She had turned her head once he was inside her. It was painful and Amelie felt like she had lost a part of herself then.

The young woman had told herself that she had taken a bullet; she could endure this easily…but it wasn't the same.

The Savior had buried his face in her neck, from time to time he was mumbling something, but she had not been listening. She was trying to think of her home…her real home, back in Canada with her family.

The man had finished with a groan and had remained above her for a while, breathing hard. At least, he rolled off of her and passed a hand in his sweaty, black hair.

Amelie suddenly sat up straight and swung her legs out of bed; Negan placed a hand on her back, stopping her: '' I would normally tell you to get your ass back here… but, tonight is a special circumstance, so you can go back to your place…or stay here.''

The girl did not even look at him; she stood, grabbed her things, dressed and went back to the warehouse. She slowly climbed the stairs in the dark and finally arrived to her room. Once there, she washed herself, trying to get rid of any trace of Negan. Putting on a clean shirt and underwear, the girl crawled in bed over Theo.

Unfortunately, it woke the kid up: '' Amelie? '' He mumbled sleepily. '' Where were you?''

She pulled him tight against her and breathed in his hair, taking in his soft scent: '' I was just walking outside…''

'' Okay…''

The boy quickly fell asleep, but the girl could not do so, so easily. She felt disgusted with herself…she felt…less.

Amelie had barely slept for a few hours and when the sun was about to rise, she got out of bed, took her weapon and decided to go in the forest to 'hunt'.

Xxxxxx

'' Where is Amelie? '' Amber asked Negan, knowing a bit of what was going on between the two of them.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the woman couldn't find her friend anywhere. When she asked Theo, the little boy told her she was gone hunting. She highly doubted that…The Canadian had brought back two rabbits not two days ago…And she would already be back to the Sanctuary right now.

The man raised his head from his dinner: '' Probably licking her wounds somewhere.'' He drawled, showing little concern over the matter.

Amber frowned: '' What does that mean?''

Negan rolled his eyes and sighed: '' It fucking means she most likely wanted some time alone.''

Xxxxxx

As the sun went down, Amelie dragged her feet back into the Sanctuary; the guard at the gates stared at her: '' You were gone for a long time for someone who comes back empty handed.''

'' Bad day.'' She simply mumbled.

The man shrugged and let her pass.

She just wanted to go to the warehouse and pass out on her bed, but her plans were soon interrupted.

'' You shouldn't fucking go out there alone for so damn long.''

She didn't look at him: '' I can take care of myself… And you told me you would not trap me here.''

The leader came closer and walked with her: '' No… I would not trap a predator inside these walls; people like you and I need to go outside and kill shit.''

She ignored him; the young woman hated when he compared her to a predator or a wolf; she was simply a girl. Not a killer or dangerous, just a girl.

'' Won't you look at me?'' He asked.

The girl did not answer and kept staring ahead.

'' No? Al-fucking-right; 'was just checking on you. Have a g'night. '' The man patted her cheek and went away.

Amelie glared at him and went home.

* * *

A/N: thanks for those who reviewed!

enchantmentangel: yes, other characters will soon appear ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*mid-November 2013*

The girl bent, escaping a reaching arm and turned rapidly on herself, removing two walkers' heads at the same time.

Someone whistled loudly, as if impressed: '' great fucking work…and goddamn sexy.'' Negan said, whispering the last part.

However, Amelie heard it; she glared at him and stabbed the skull of the zombie coming on her right, all the while making direct eye contact with the man.

This, was an effective way of communicating, sending a very clear message.

'' Oh alright… be like that.'' He muttered, trotting away.

She ran after him and they killed more biters together. No matter how she disdained to admit it, they were a good fighting team. The girl was fast and agile while the man possessed a great strength; he could easily push a few walkers away at the same time in only one mighty swing of Lucille while she had to rapidly kill them one after the other.

They were now in an installation of farming warehouses near a small town. They were only 7 on this run, but the group had been able to go through the buildings and kill the undead. They had found interesting items; there was gas, two guns left there, a generator and multiple pieces of machinery.

However, it wasn't the reason she had insisted on coming; if there were farming material here, there were grains somewhere. No matter how Negan was feeling about it, the Sanctuary would fare better if they had some wheat or oat reserve. They could make bread and other stuff…the only bread they had now, was coming from Hilltop. They could even make beer; it was her main argument to bring back some wheat, oat or barley.

Once the undead were all taken care of, the girl began to inspect every corner of the place. Amelie heard Negan approaching her, but she ignored him.

''What the fuck are you looking for?'' He sighed not far from her.

'' We're on agricultural lands; there must have some seeds left somewhere.''

He rolled his eyes; the man never liked the idea of ''gardening'' as he put it.

'' Hilltop-''

She abruptly turned to him: '' –Might not always provide for you. I already told you; you're making yourself dependent.'' She cut him off.

The man walked to her and grabbed her chin: '' Not for me; for 'us'…and yes, they always will.''

'' You don't know that… If I found barley or some other grains, you could even make beer.''

His eyes lightened up: '' Never thought of that before.''

'' The women could make bread or rations crackers; it could be stowed for the winters. People wouldn't have to worry about going hungry... And of course, _beer_.'' She explained, trying to read anything on interest on an old map of the storehouses around.

Negan's free hand slid around the back of her neck and he gently squeezed: '' You're goddamn brilliant sometimes.''

'' No.'' She grumbled.

He cocked a brow: '' No?''

''Not sometimes; all the time.'' She said, still fully focusing on the map stapled to the wall.

The Savior burst out laughing and drew her into his side, taking her away of the map:

'' Fucking hilarious; how could I even make everything work before, without you?''

The girl glared at him again: '' You were doing just fine.''

He narrowed his eyes at her and filliped her ear, like he had the habit to do when he was displeased with her words. They were nearing the trucks where the others were, so she removed herself from the leader's grasp and walked by herself to the cars to give a hand to the men there. She knew they knew, but the girl didn't want them to _see_. This whole, messed up situation was hard on her and she realized it more every day. Amelie noticed she was less patient, more aggressive…The young woman felt like she would crack soon…slowly, the girl felt herself waver in her morals… What was right …what was wrong… How could she expect to remain strong when the people surrounding her encouraged killing, stealing and abusing?!

Xxxxxx

The girl hated it when he took his sweet time, moving languorously above her and kissing her neck. After the first few times, a couple of adjustments and a lot of swallowed pride, the young woman was able to enjoy herself…well, physically at least.

She also had been more than relieved to see the man was always wearing condoms. Firstly, she didn't want to be pregnant, even less pregnant with _his_ baby, Secondly, he had three other wives…and one of them was sleeping with another guy…and who knows who else this other guy was sleeping with?! What a way to spread disgusting diseases around and between themselves.

The girl angled her hips differently so she could find her pleasure more quickly; usually, the act itself was enough to finish him too. He thrusted powerfully a few more times and they both came; the man rolled off of her after a few seconds and pulled her over him.

For a moment, she let herself rest, crossing her arms under her chin on his large chest, taking back her breath.

With a smug air, he bent an arm behind his head and the other circled her waist. When the young woman tried to move away, he tightened his arm around her.

'' Someone's in a fucking hurry. ''

The girl did not respond, but rapidly rolled off of him and nimbly landed on her feet on the other side of the bed. The Savior grumbled, but otherwise, did not move.

She found her underwear and put them on, once it was done, she glanced at Negan from the corner of her eyes: the man was staring at her.

'' Come back here.''

By his tone, this one was a true, serious order. Averting her eyes, she complied and moved closer.

'' No goddamn, sad as fuck, beaten dog's eyes…Sit with me for a while. ''

Reluctantly, she climbed in the bed; he drew her under his arm, like he often did when he desired to relax in the living room.

He caressed her jaw with the hand attached to the arm around her neck: '' It's been two fucking months… ''

The girl looked away: '' I've done what you asked of me.'' She growled in a defensive manner.

Negan closed his eyes with a sigh: '' it's been two fucking months and you don't seem more settled. It's like someone's pissing in your damn cereals every fucking morning.''

Yes; he was the one pissing in her cereals. Yes, she was aware she was not being herself.

'' You broke one of my men's nose the other day-''

'' -He deserved it.'' She mumbled flatly.

He patted her head: '' I'm sure he did, but that's not the fucking point here… You wouldn't have done that some time ago. You don't speak to Amber anymore.''

Amelie remained silent. No…she's kind of been avoiding her a bit… the situation was too weird and messed up. It put her ill-at-ease.

'' Amber really likes you; it fucking hurts her.'' He firmly pointed out.

He was an intelligent man; why was he trying to get answers he already knew? He probably saw that this whole thing was downright crazy.

'' I know the situation is not fucking usual, but you two were friends.''

'' I'm still her friend…''the girl muttered.

The leader jerked a bit to the side to have a better look at her: '' Yeah? Why the fuck are you avoiding her then?''

'' I'm not-''

'' You're not my ass! She told me she hadn't spoken a goddamn word to you in a month and a half! Tell me how the fuck do you fucking manage to not at least bump into her when you two are living in the same fucking place?!'' He questioned.

Amelie had gone to great lengths to make sure Amber could not get a hold of her or wouldn't cross her path by accident. Negan didn't need to know that.

She shrugged: '' It happens, I guess.'' She said lightly.

She received a fillip on the ear; the young woman glared at him and rubbed the sensitive appendage.

'' Don't lie. If she wasn't able to get a fucking hold of you, it was because you damn well didn't want her to!''

The young woman looked away and stayed quiet. The Saviors' leader sighed and removed his arm from her: '' You can go, now… And things between you and Amber are better be fucking solved and fucking soon!''

She nodded and hopped down from the bed and dressed before going.

Xxxxxx

*two days later*

Amelie walked to the table where Amber was sitting and took the seat beside her, startling the woman: '' Bonjour, Amber.''

She turned to her with wide eyes: '' 'bon…jour, Amber', that's what you say after almost two months without talking to me!?''

The younger woman shrugged and Amber stared at her before hugging her tightly. The girl patted her back awkwardly. The older woman did not release her: ''I know this whole thing is fucked up, Amelie…but you didn't need to act like this! ''

'' I just…didn't know what to do…'' She murmured.

Amber grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm length, smiling broadly: '' I will tell you.''

Xxxxxx

*First week of January 2014*

'' Amelie…I'm cold. J'ai vraiment froid.'' Theo mumbled as he shivered.

For an inexplicable reason, it had been really cold since the last week of December, even that far south. It was not the first night he was complaining about the temperature…and her own body heat could not seem to warm him; she wasn't warm herself.

She pulled him tighter again her body: '' J'ai froid aussi, Theo.''

They both have been deprived of good nights of sleep these last days… The little boy was still trembling in her arms and Amelie sighed; it was enough.

She rose:'' Amelie…what are you doing?''

'' We're sleeping in a warm place tonight. Take your things, a pillow and a blanket.'' The girl ordered.

The kid did and waited for her at the stairs and she soon joined him. They walked in the light layer of snow outside; it crunched under their feet, a clear sign of how cold it was.

''Where are we going?''

'' To Negan's house.'' She grumbled.

He looked up at her: '' You think he will let us sleep there?'' He asked innocently.

''Yeah.''

'' I thought you didn't like him…''

'' I don't, but you need to warm yourself up.''

'' Okay.''

They walked in silence for the rest of the way; there was no sentry guarding the leader's front door tonight. The night was probably too frigid.

She sighed resolutely and banged her fist on the door. Amelie knew Negan was not sleeping; it wasn't midnight yet. He was most likely in his office or with one of his wives… A moment later, they heard footsteps and the door opened: the man looked at them with impartial eyes, staring directly at her. The young woman glanced away and the Savior moved aside, holding the door for them.

He closed it behind the pair: '' You can install him in the living room; there are still embers in the fireplace…The kiddo will stay warm.''

Amelie nodded and went there; it was indeed, agreeable in the room. She placed the boy's pillow on the sofa and patted it, indicating him her should sleep there. Theo climbed on the couch and she put his blanket over him: '' You'll be fine there…It's warm see? ''

He glanced at Negan who was silently observing them: '' tu ne dors pas ici, avec moi?'' he asked in French.

Clever kid; he had noticed she often used this language to speak with him when others were present.

'' Non… je vais dormir en haut…je ne serai pas loin.''

'' Pourquoi-''

''-Ne poses pas de question. Dors maintenant.'' She said more firmly, cutting him off.

The kid pouted; she kissed his forehead and rose, going to Negan. As soon as they were out and farther away from the room, he spoke: '' You really fucking love that goddamn kid…''

'' I do.''

Xxxxxx

*February 2014*

That day, they invaded the little place they had discovered some times ago; there weren't more than 10 men in that encampment…And what they did here was disgusting: by the look of it, they were kidnapping women and girls around. Keeping them for their enjoyment. They all knelt before the Saviors and Negan was giving his usual speech. He already had bashed a man's head; they were now terrified. Amelie wasn't standing far from him, watching quietly.

The 7 women who had been trapped here were now standing behind the Saviors, sobbing among themselves.

The young woman was watching with indifferent eyes the men, feeling no pity for them this time. Suddenly, her grey eyes hardened as they fixed themselves on a man; he was wearing a short, red scarf around his neck and a braided, leather bracelet around one of his wrists.

The red scarf could have passed, but not that bracelet; she had made it herself. She took a step toward the man. Negan noticed most of the guys were now staring at her; he turned his head and saw her expression: '' Amelie?'' he frowned.

She didn't answer him and kept advancing to the kneeling man: '' It is a really pretty scarf you have there…and this is a pretty bracelet too…I wonder where you got them…'' She drawled darkly, her eyes never leaving the stranger's.

The girl had thought they were all dead…that she had killed them all…Apparently, there was one more left. The man's eyes were going wide in understanding and his mouth was slightly opened. Amelie knew there was a spark on insanity in her eyes and it showed she was about to kill, because what appeared to be this group's leader threw himself at her…probably to protect his man. In one rapid movement, his head was pierced; her eyes had not even left her future's victim. She felt no remorse, no mercy…only the rage madness that was slowly creeping inside, now.

The young woman whispered one word: ''Run.''

And he did, quickly stumbling on his feet.

The Canadian sheathed her dagger and mentally counted to ten under the stares of the men surrounding her. Then, she departed like an arrow after the guy.

The Saviors' leader watched her go with astonished eyes and turned his attention back to the kneeling men: '' well… that was my fucking girlfriend…and I'm sorry to tell you this, but this dumb fuck won't make it. So, I fucking hope he wasn't one of your good buddies.''

Xxxxxx

Amelie came back to the group, slowly dragging her feet and staring ahead with empty eyes. She held in her left hand her father's scarf and bracelet…covered in blood. The girl didn't mind; she was bloody as well: the red liquid was dripping from the hair in her face, from her chin, her hands…

Once she was closer, the young woman noticed the Saviors were staring at her. Amelie turned her head to them: '' It's rude to stare…'' She said flatly.

Quickly, they all looked away or averted their eyes. She stopped and fully faced her fellows: ''You see…that man had dared hurt my family…anyone who touches what I consider to be my family will suffer the same fate.''

That warning should assure Theo will be left in peace for a long time to come.

Amelie then kept walking toward the trucks; she passed in front of Negan who was grinning. The girl ignored him and installed herself in the back of a van. She sat with her elbows on her knees and stared at her father's belongings.

Their Leader soon finished his business and joined her, sitting on the bench beside her. He swung an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled the side of her head, uncaring about the blood: '' It was so fucking awesome… So damn terrifying and sexy at the same time…''

She moved her head away from his and tightened her grip on the scarf. The man sighed and petted her dirty hair backward: ''You got that shitty fuck; that's what matters…And I think you made a couple of our men pissed themselves.''

One corner of her lips slightly rose.

* * *

Translation :

J'ai vraiment froid.= I'm really cold.

J'ai froid aussi. = I'm cold too.

tu ne dors pas ici, avec moi? = You're not sleeping here, with me?

Non… je vais dormir en haut…je ne serai pas loin. = no…I will sleep upstairs…I won't be far.

Pourquoi- = Why?

Ne poses pas de question. Dors maintenant. = Don't ask questions. Sleep now.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*3 days later, February 2014*

Amelie lied on her bed, examining her father's bracelet now at her own wrist and the scarf clutched in her other hand. Since they had come back from that place, she had remained at the warehouse, thinking.

She had barely gotten out or done anything… The young woman thought she had turned the page over her family, but finding these things and killing that man had rekindled painful memories. With a deep sigh, she rolled on her side; her father would be so ashamed of her right now…To see how low she had fallen. However, she comforted herself; she knew in her heart that her mother would have offered her kind words. Her mom had been the lucky one among her family…she fell sick at the very beginning and the fever quickly finished her. It had been sad, but Amelie was relieved in a way: her mother had not been cut out for this new world…She had been a kind, gentle woman who liked the nature and all that lived. Her mom would not have lived a long time in the new era of undead. Her little sister had been just like her and had survived all the time she did because of her and their father.

Amelie could easily pictured Patrick, her dad, giving her that harsh stare of his. The same hard, grey eyes as hers would look down on her form under thick, frowning eyebrows.

'' _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ '' He would say on a rough tone.

The girl closed her eyes tightly; indeed…what was she doing? Her place wasn't here…she had killed 5 people since she was with Negan…she had watched…cruel actions and done nothing.

'' _Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça. On fait ce qui est juste._ ''

She was practically whoring herself for a man she despised…

'' _On se plie devant personne_.''

Amelie tightened her grip on the scarf and gritted her teeth. She needed to get away from here…she needed a plan to get out of the Sanctuary: the young woman couldn't go on like this. She was slowly dying inside.

'' The fuck are you doing? You've been hiding here for three fucking days!? Your kiddo was eating alone in the cafeteria, by his goddamn self! '' Negan deep voice pulled her out of her thinking.

She hated when he invited himself in her home…And the fact that she had not heard him. The girl did not turn to him: '' I'm resting.''

'' You mean that you're fucking wallowing in a pile of shitty thoughts like a pathetic mess?'' He taunted walking to the bed.

'' I don't desire company, right now. Go away.'' She said flatly.

'' No.''

Sighing, Amelie turned on her belly and buried her face in her pillow. Maybe if she acted like he wasn't there, he would eventually leave. All of sudden, the girl yipped: her body was rapidly raised in the air and deposed on a large shoulder.

She propped herself with her hands: '' What are you doing!? Let me go!''

Negan just tightened his arm over her thighs.

She hit his back with her fists and tried to wriggle free as he got downstairs.

'' You fucking stop that immediately.'' He ordered.

This, was so embarrassing…Saviors were looking at them with curious eyes as they crossed the Sanctuary. The tall man was heading to his house; the guard standing there gave them a confused look and opened the door for the pair.

The Leader walked in his living room and dropped her unceremoniously on the couch before pointing at her: '' You stay there.''

She scowled at him, but obeyed him nonetheless. Negan prepared two drinks and flopped on the sofa besides her: '' Take it and I don't want to fucking hear that it's not good for your fucking liver!''

Amelie sighed and took the offered glass, peering inside it: '' What is it?''

''Whiskey. Now,'' He put his legs in her laps and placed his head on the couch armrest. ''… You will tell me what got you so… morose.''

She smelled the content of her drink and wrinkled her nose: '' S'nothing…'' She grumbled.

The girl was still smelling the glass full of alcohol when he pushed the glass higher, making her take an involuntary gulp. She coughed a bit: '' That's awful.''

The man laughed: '' You're fucking lucky to drink whiskey, in these times… Answer my question and finish your drink.''

She slowly sipped the strong liquid: '' I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's personal.''

He pushed the side of his leg in her stomach: '' Hey, I'm your fucking husband; we're supposed to share everything, no?''

Amelie gave him a flat, non-impressed look. The man emptied half of his glass in one shot: '' I'm trying to build something between us there; don't make it fucking harder.'' He growled.

She wanted nothing to be built between the two of them; she wanted absolutely nothing.

Negan was staring at her and she knew he would only push harder for answers, so she confessed on a soft tone: '' The red scarf…and the bracelet…they belonged to my father. Finding his things on this man…it just…I don't know, reminded me stuff, I guess.''

This, perked his interest: '' You never told me what happened to you…you told no-fucking-one.''

Following his example, she took a large gulp: '' Nah… It's my business. ''

''Tell me. Please.'' He demanded softly.

She glanced at him; she didn't remember hearing him say 'please'.

'' It was just dad, my little sister and I. It was simple. We traveled two times a year to come south and go north. Only the three of us; it didn't draw attention and we hunted or went in the small towns for food… My father was an intelligent man; he kept us alive and safe for a long time… but one day, shit happened and now I'm alone. The end.'' She mumbled.

The Savior was looking at her with a strange air: '' You're not alone… How was he like your Da?''

Amelie drank some more: '' He was the best… He was a big, strong man; he often exploded biters' heads with only his fists! Papa was honest and fair; he never killed people uselessly…only to protect us. He was strict and harsh at times, but he was only thinking of our safety. I know that, now. ''

'' 'could explain why you're such a righteous, little, fucking hero…'' he muttered.

The girl pinched his leg, making him yelp: '' yes; he raised me well…And now I'm-he…he would not be proud of me…'' She said, murmuring the last part.

The woman quickly finished her drink and stared at the empty glass in her hands.

Sitting straight, the leader watched her intensely: '' Why the fuck he wouldn't? You're still alive. You're brave. You're so fucking smart. So fucking virtuous and shit like that.''

She snorted and tried to rise; her head felt lighter and she stumbled back into the couch. The Savior laughed loudly: '' That's the fucking alcohol! Someone's drunk! ''

''I'm fine…my body just feels weird…'' She mumbled.

The man patted her knee and rose without difficulty; he stood in front of her and grabbed her nape to join their foreheads: '' Stop troubling yourself with shit and stuff from the past. You've got a new family, you're safe, you're fed and you're fucking important here. Now, go find your damn kiddo.''

Xxxxxx

*Mid-March 2014*

Amelie sat on the window's edge with her arms around knees, pouting. Four days…FOUR STUPID DAYS of this and she was going mad since the second one!

The girl had been confined to the Wives' quarters in the factory, weaponless and angry. Two guards were stationed at the door with the clear order to not let her go anywhere and to use force if necessary.

Mad ,mad, mad …she as going mad! How could the women here stand it!? Sure they were not _caged_ here, but they still spent most of the day in the luxurious suite. They read, chatted, played games…Amelie bumped her head on the window with a whimper.

'' Aren't you being a bit over dramatic?'' Amber sighed, from where she was reading on a sofa.

'' I will die.''

Her friend rolled her eyes: '' What's so terrible about it? You get to spend time with me, _your friend_ , you can relax instead of risking your life out there…''

'' Theo…'' She mumbled.

'' I understand, Amelie…but I told you: I'm seeing him every day and he's eating like he should.''

The Canadian turned to her, a deep frown on her face: '' A kid shouldn't be alone like this during four freaking days! He never sleeps alone! ''

Her beautiful friend sighed again: '' Besides that… what is so awful here? Because I spend most of my days up here and now I feel like I'm missing something.'' Amber pouted.

Amelie pushed her nose against the window: '' I like being outside. My place is not here; it drives me crazy! I need to move!'' She whined.

The older woman turned a page of her book: ''What happened exactly again?''

The girl touched her split brow, thinking: '' I attacked Connor… ''

'' Negan wouldn't really care about that…'' Amber slowly said on a suspicious tone.

'' Okay…I fought with more than just Connor…in front of another community. '' She confessed sheepishly.

Amber smacked her forehead: ''Amelie…''

Spreading her arms wide open, the Canadian exclaimed: '' Connor was mistreating a woman…''

Her friend frowned: '' …And how could it end with you fighting with more than just him?''

'' Well…'' She began, rubbing the back of her neck.

The other girl abruptly closed her book: '' You know what Amelie? This isn't you. You've changed in the last months. It's not the first time you find yourself in a fight lately and now this? I saw you the other day…you came back covered in blood…and I know it wasn't from a walker. You snap at people, you're more aggressive and protective of what's yours …I saw you making men stand down with that hard stare you've got.''

Amelie looked away.

''… You have this…I don't know; this aura of cold anger around you…like you're dangerous; like we shouldn't approach you… ''

The young woman glanced back at her friend with sad eyes: '' I know Amber…believe me, I know…'' She whispered.

The girl was perfectly aware she had changed and was actually changing; this is why she needed out of the Sanctuary and fast before she becomes something that wasn't her. As a matter of fact, she had been thrilled when the fight had broken out…she had grinned when more people had joined in.

Unbeknownst to them, Negan was silently listening on the other side of the suite door.

Xxxxxx

'' Aren't you fucking glad I ended your punishment?'' He simpered in a velvety voice against her ear.

The man was massaging her shoulders and neck, nuzzling in her hair every once in a while. Amelie let out a displeased groan in response to that comment and bent her head to the side to give him a better access.

''Oh…don't act like you fucking didn't deserve it; you've been naughty as fuck, lately.''

Snorting, she took a long gulp from her whiskey glass. They were currently in his living room; she was slouching between his legs on the couch as they relaxed.

After being freed from the Wives' quarters, she had immediately gone to Theo, who was quite happy to see her…the poor little boy had been distress in her absence and had cried at the sight of her, complaining about her lack of presence. Apparently, Negan had actually told him what was going on; he had explained to the kid that she had been punished, just like him when he was sent in time-out to their bedroom.

The leader's hand slid around her throat and he caressed it: '' I know you're pissed, but say something, darling.'' He ordered.

'' Mmh.'' She hummed, feeling drowsy from the alcohol and the massage.

Negan chuckled: '' Real words.''

'' What do you want me to say? We had _agreed_ that you would not trap me up there… I thought you were a man of his word.'' She taunted.

He bent down a bit to nip at her ear: '' You fucking disobeyed me… You broke one of the rules by fighting with a comrade and the rules are what keep us alive. I needed to punish you; would you have preferred that I'd fucking do something in front of everyone, hum?''

'' No.'' She reluctantly confirmed.

The hand at her throat descended to her waist grabbing her there and pulling her more tightly against him; she felt his arousal in her back.

'' That's what I fucking thought; see how I know you so goddamn well…'' the man rumbled behind her head.

Xxxxxx

*First week of April 2014*

For a reason or another, Negan had told her she wasn't obligated to be present on the collecting anymore. Amelie didn't know why he suddenly agreed to this… She had voiced her displeasure many times before and the man had said he didn't care.

What had changed?

The girl had no idea, but she knew he was expecting her gratefulness in return or at least a change in her behavior. The young woman decided to play his game; she needed him on her good side or at least fooled by her attitude.

It was the 6th or April…Her plan was into motion: she would leave the Sanctuary soon.

So, on her previous run, she had found a sport store and brought back grip tape for Lucille; the bat's original one was quite used… Earlier this day, to her delight, they had passed in front of a field …fenced with barbwire. There were probably cows there before. She had gotten down from the car and walked to the fence; it was in good condition and she was pleasantly surprised to see that the spikes on the barbwire were longer than the ones currently on Lucille.

God would not forgive for this; but oh…Negan would be pleased.

The men had looked at her strangely, but had not questioned her; they knew better by now.

That evening, after the supper, Dwight had come to the warehouse, flatly telling her that their leader wanted to see her. She had nodded and put the barbwire and the grip tape in a bag before going to meet the man. The guard at the door demanded her to show what was in her bag and she did with a wink. The man posted there had rolled his eyes and let her pass. Amelie entered the house and went to the living room, waiting. Negan appeared a short while later, casually dress in only a pair of pants and a white shirt.

'' My Canadian…I'm so fucking glad to see you.'' The man greeted her, coming in the room. His eyes landed on the bag at her feet.'' What the fuck is that?'' He asked, curious.

She rose and grabbed the bag before handing it to him: '' A gift for you.''

His brows shot up: '' A gift…for me? _You_ , of all people, are giving a fucking gift, to _me_?'' the tall man drawled incredulously.

'' I believe that's what I just said, do you want it or not?'' She grumbled.

Negan hurried to grab the thing from her hand and looked into it: '' No fucking way…Fuck me sideway…''

The man picked up the tape and carefully seized the barbwire, inspecting it. The Savior wasn't speaking so she explained: '' Lucille's grip tape is getting old and the barbwire you're holding now, its spikes are longer than the one you currently have.''

He stared at her with large eyes: ''I can't fucking believe you… ''

The girl smirked pleased with herself; Negan narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious: '' I fucking love it, but…why?''

'' To thank you.''

'' The fuck for?''

Amelie looked at him in the eyes: '' You knew I didn't like the go in the other communities to collect and you don't force me to go anymore. I appreciate it. That's how I work; you do things that please me, I will do things that please you…You give and I give in return. Now, I'm grateful.''

The leader put the things back in the bag and walked closer: '' This is the best fucking thing I've ever received in my entire fucking life.''

On this, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Surprised, she didn't do anything for the first seconds, then she gently pushed him away: '' No need for that.'' The girl mumbled, blushing.

They were having sex together, but they had never kissed each other. The young woman hadn't wanted to and he probably wasn't that kind of man anyway. The Savior released her mouth, but not her nape; he pressed their forehead together: '' You never cease to surprise me.''

 _Oh…you have no idea_. She thought.

* * *

Translation:

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ = What are you doing?

 _Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça._ _On fait ce qui est juste =_ I didn't raise you like this. We do what is fair.

 _On se plie devant personne_. = we bow before no one.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*Third week of April 2014*

Amelie swallowed the painful lump in her throat as she wrote in an old notebook. This was a letter for Theo; one she had not written yet. At the very beginning with the kid, she had marked down instructions for Amber and Tom if she'd die…Since she was preparing her escape plan, Negan had been added to the recipients of the letters.

A tear fell from Amelie's eye; this decision had been hard to make, but she couldn't stay here anymore. The young woman had tried to think of everything, of every possibility and option…there wasn't one where she could leave with Theo.

Together, they would both be killed. If she leaves without him, Negan would hurt him just for the sake of revenge.

Then, she had come up with this idea… One the Saviors' leader had unwittingly given her.

'' _You will not fucking return to Canada alive_.'' He had said when she had pleaded with him some time ago to let her travel back to her country.

If she could not go back to Canada alive, then she would go as a dead person. Amelie had thought this over and it was her best option.

However, she had to part with Theo, her little boy.

If the Saviors thought her dead; if _Negan_ thought her dead, he would take care of Theo instead of hurting him. He would be adopted by someone, she was sure. Maybe even Amber or Negan himself…that would be best.

The girl swore to herself that she would come back for him someday. She would come back when he was older; then they could go together.

The young woman scrunched her eyes close: this was so hard…anything could happen…what if no one took care of him? What if he's abandoned? She shook her head; no…this could not happen.

She kept writing, she wrote in French for him. She wrote how much she loved him and how she was sorry for her 'death' and leaving him there. That, someday, they would meet again.

With a shuddering sigh, she closed the notebook and put it at its place; only Theo and She knew where it was. The little boy knew what to do if she didn't come back to the Sanctuary; he had to give the book to Amber.

And she knew he would.

Xxxxxx

The young woman was sitting with Theo in the factory's cafeteria when Negan suddenly appeared at her side, greeting her with a nip on her right ear. Lately, the man was doing a lot of stuff like this. The dynamic of their 'relationship', if she could call it that, had changed since she had offered him the gift for Lucille. One more reason to leave this awful place.

He stretched an arm around her to ruffle Theo's hair: '' What's up?'' he asked, biting into an apple.

''Amelie taught me how to sharpen a blade!'' He exclaimed happily.

'' That's fucking nice; she's making a warrior out of you? '' he said, playing along.

The little boy's face became solemn and he nodded: '' I will be strong and kill biters.''

Negan laughed, gently squeezed her neck and returned to his meal. Amelie glanced at Theo: '' Kid, eat your veggies.'' She said, pointing at the canned vegetables in his plate.

The little boy pouted: '' I don't like that.''

She frowned; he was often doing things of this kind at the meals: '' It's good for you…Theo, you're lucky to have these to eat: they are people out there starving.''

'' Then maybe we should give my veggies to them.'' He said.

Amelie narrowed her eyes at him; what a little smartass.

The tall man at her side burst out laughing: '' Holy fucking shit! '' He patted her back. '' He is truly raised by you.''

She glared at Negan: '' Don't encourage him.'' She looked at Theo: '' Eat your vegetables and don't make me repeat it.''

The kid crossed his arms over his chest, but then Negan became serious: '' Kiddo, listen to her and eat what's in your plate.'' He told him, using a stern voice.

Surprisingly, the child obeyed and began to eat again. Well, she supposed men were emitting more authority, particularly this one.

The leader pushed his nose against her temple and muttered quietly: '' Guess I'm not that bad with kids.''

Xxxxxx

*April 26th 2014*

The young woman watched her kid sleeping; he was so peaceful. It wouldn't be so for some time after today and it broke her heart. The sun was just rising, letting a pale, pinkish light into their room.

She still wasn't sure if it was the right decision.

She looked at the red scarf in her hands and deposed it on the bed next to him; if she'd bring it with her it would be suspicious. A single detail like this could ruin her plan; Negan wasn't easily fooled.

With a deep breath, the girl silently exited the building with her a small back pack and her hunting material. She couldn't bring much; again, it could alert the guards at the door. She had dried provisions, water, a map and a rope in her bag; nothing more.

At the door, Dwight saluted her: '' It's a nice day to hunt!''

She nodded: ''Yes; I'll bring you guys a big buck back!'' She exclaimed with faked enthusiast.

He grinned and made a sign at the other men to open the gates.

Xxxxxx

She had been walking for two hours, making noise and drawing as many undead as she could. The girl had grabbed the hare she had caught and hidden in a stream two days ago: she needed fresh blood. The Saviors would know otherwise that it wasn't her blood if she'd used anything else.

Amelie stopped and looked around; here it was perfect. It would make a good death scene. She cut open the rabbits' throat and let its blood drip on the ground. She killed a few walkers and broke branches around.

She spilled blood again.

The young woman pierced a zombie's head with her pocket knife and left it in the skull; she didn't want to part with the small weapon, but it would give some credits to the scene. The girl decapitated three other dead; she then put some blood on their arms.

She stayed there for a long time, shouting and drawing more and more walkers; if there wasn't enough of their corpses around, they would be skeptical. She didn't die so easily; she was fast and careful.

When the young woman judged it was enough; she surveyed the scene. There were twelve undead bodies there, 'her' blood splattered at many places, her knife…broken branches and marks in the trees.

Good.

She cleaned her blades and looked at the sun's position; she wouldn't head north immediately. It could also raise questions. She would go west first for a few kilometers then traveled toward the Canada.

A tear escaped her again; she couldn't stop thinking about Theo. She was being selfish and she knew it…but she couldn't support things there anymore. She was making the weak choice… she just couldn't bear Negan's attentions and touch.

Amelie needed to be free again, to be her own master…and this is what she was doing now.

Xxxxxx

*two days later, April 28th 2014*

'' Boss…we-we found something.'' One of his men stuttered.

They had searched the forest around for a whole day already.

Negan glanced at him with hard eyes: '' Where? ''

'' A few kilometers from here…I- it's…you'll see.'' Dwight mumbled softly.

Their leader's face tightened into something surly and he tapped a few times on the truck roof, indicating the driver to go. They headed toward the place in car first and then the group walked there the rest of the way.

The leather clad man frowned at the scene his men had found. '' Have you looked for tracks going North? ''

'' We did Sir…there are no tracks going in that direction.''

Dwight came near him: '' Boss…there is too much blood.''

Yes, yes he could see that himself. There were puddles of the red liquid here and there… There was even some on the walkers around.

'' We didn't touch anything…it is just as we found it. '' Connor said.

Negan crouched near a biter's head; her pocket knife was stuck into it. He pulled it free and rose. He then walked to a little pool of blood and dipped his fingers in it before bringing them to his nose: it was fresh…not rotten and stinking like a zombie's.

'' There are many bodies…There was most likely a herd or something; she was probably overwhelmed and bitten... or clawed.'' Dwight whispered.

The Saviors' leader closed his eyes tightly and hit the nearest tree with his fist. He breathed deeply: '' Fuck…Have you found…her?''

The men around shook their head: '' She…she must have turned by now and could be anywhere.''

'' We're going back to the fucking Sanctuary.'' He said harshly.

Xxxxxx

With a heavy heart and not really knowing what to say, Negan slowly made his way to the second floor of the warehouse. Amelie's kid was there, reading a book. His eyes landed on the red scarf on the bed; she would not have gone without it… The man bit the inside of his cheeks; it just confirmed things.

He cleared his throat: '' Kiddo…''

Theo turned his head toward him: '' Have you found Amelie?! Is she alright?''

The man looked down: '' Kid… I don't know how to tell you this…but…Your mom won't be back.''

The little boy frowned, confused: '' Why? ''

Negan headed toward the kid and knelt beside him, placing his large hand on his thin shoulder: '' She just… won't be back kiddo…'' He whispered.

The child seemed to understand and his eyes filled with tears: '' They said that last time and she came back with you! '' He protested loudly.

The tall man shook his head: '' Not this time.''

A pitiful, little sob escaped the kid and tears fell from his eyes. Negan didn't know what to do; he pulled the child into his arms, pressing him against his chest. For the first time in a very long time, he wanted to cry. The leader had thought he was over this shit; it was the apocalypse…people fucking died all the fucking time!

And now, things felt different.

Xxxxxx

*the day after, 29th April 2014*

He sat silently in his office, a drink in hand and lost in thoughts. There was a soft knock on the door; Amber came in uninvited.

'' Negan?'' she softly inquired.

The man did not even look at her: '' What?'' He said flatly.

'' I- Amelie had prepared something… in case she died…''

This got his interest. He looked up at his wife; Amber's eyes were red and puffy. The woman placed folded pieces of paper wrapped in a string on his desk. Tears were now streaming down her face: '' Theo brought me this, this afternoon. Those are for you.''

She squeezed his hand and left; leaving him alone with the little package. Negan stared at it for a few minutes before opening it; it was a letter:

- _Negan,_

 _If you read this, something happened to me. I don't know what, but something definitively happened._

He scoffed; that little fucker had even planned something in case she died. The man was not surprised; he kept reading.

 _First of all, you're an asshole. Sorry, but it's true and I wanted to tell you for a long time. That being said and knowing were not even friends; I need to ask you a favor, my last one._

The man let out a dry laugh without any joy in it.

 _I know you already know what I'm going to ask; Theo. He will need someone to watch over him; to teach him how to survive. I know you're not a parent and I'm not demanding you to be one. Amber will do that. What I'm asking of you is to make sure he has everything he needs and that no one threatens him. I'm asking you to teach him how to shoot later, how to kill a walker, how to defend himself. Theo is an intelligent boy; he'll learn fast…And I know you were a teacher before; don't try to discover how I've learnt that…I just know. So you should not have problems teaching him anything_.

Negan scowled; how the Hell did she know that? He had told no one.

 _This was all I wanted to ask you, but do me one more favor and grow your own garden and stop harassing the other communities. I know you won't listen, but it was worth a try._

He chuckled again.

 _I have something to tell you; you remember the military truck I told you about? Well, I am giving you its emplacement now. Don't get me wrong; I want those weapons in your hands so you can protect my kid better. There is no other reason. I have hidden the instructions in a book in my room. The piece of paper is at the page 237 of A Tale of two cities by Charles Dickens. You should read the book too._

No fucking way. His eyes were wide open; that weasel.

 _Well, that is all. Take care of my kid and Amber for me please. I never told you, but I actually did enjoy our little games. I would say 'tenderly' or 'with love', but that would be a stupid lie: I don't like you._

 _Salut,_

 _Amelie Martel._ –

The Savior slowly put the letter on his desk and sat back in his chair, a baffled air on his face. That Canadian…

xxxxxx

Life on the road had been hard; but it was nothing she wasn't used to. Amelie had found a car on the fourth day of travel, drove on small roads and she finally arrived in her country. She just knew she was there by smelling the air and looking at the landscapes. Being on her own in her country made her feel free again. After the events with the Saviors, she decided to spend the spring and the summer alone in her country; the young woman just wasn't ready to face people again. The girl resided in an abandoned shack in the wood, hunted and ate berries. She went hungry a few times, but not enough to regret to Sanctuary and her three meals a day. Amelie often thought of Theo and hoped he was well. She still felt guilty about leaving him there, but his safety was at stake. Traveling in the new world with Negan on your heels wasn't the definition of 'safe'.

When the autumn came, she traveled back south, making sure to avoid the communities in Virginia. After days of looking for a place to stay, she found two men traveling alone in the forest. They were trying to find survivors. One would approach the group first and the other would stay hidden only appearing to protect his companion. Amelie had grinned to herself; they thought themselves clever…the pair thought no one was seeing them. She had to admit they were silent and subtle…After hours of observation, she decided these men weren't dangerous. The two of them were saving people. The girl finally appeared behind them and coughed loudly; one screamed and they abruptly spun around.

Amelie cocked her head: ''Hi.''

One man placed his palm over his chest to calm his breathing and the other's hand was on his pistol: '' Hello…did-were you following us? '' he asked, panting.

'' I wanted to see if you were dangerous.'' She said adopting a friendly tone and posture; she let her hands hanging by her sides, away from her blades.

The other one seemed to calm down: '' I'm Eric; this is Aaron. What's your name?''

''Amelie. I saw you were recruiting…and I'm looking for a place to stay during the winter.''

Aaron smiled: '' You found the right people! Are you alone? ''

She nodded. Eric narrowed his eyes at her; the man was more careful than his friend.

'' If you follow us, we'll bring you to a safe place. It's called Alexandria, the Safe-Zone.''

It was her turn to narrow her eyes: '' You're not eating people, aren't you?'' She asked.

Amelie had seen some weird stuff on her way here…

Aaron's eyes widened: '' No, no! Don't be afraid. You come and see and if you don't like it, you can leave…''

His words reassured her and she nodded again: ''Lead the way.''


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*26th of February, 2015*

…

'' I don't like him.'' She grumbled.

Deanna looked at her and smiled: '' Rick came this very morning, telling me the exact same thing about you. He told me you were dangerous. '' The woman informed her.

The pair was in the elder woman's home; the Canadian was accompanying her most of the time like her husband had requested before his death. The old couple had not trusted her in the beginning, but after some time, it clicked between her and Deanna…what was sad, was that it was the only person she truly clicked with. She often acted as her personal bodyguard…every outing and meeting, she was at her sides, keeping an eye on things.

Amelie rolled her eyes and scoffed: '' Yeah right…like he wasn't dangerous himself! Believe me, he has much more to worry about than me.''

The young woman didn't like the new comers one bit: she wasn't sure if they were a plus for the community or a danger. They had mistreated Aaron and because of this, it didn't start well between her and them. She had seen Rick coldly kill the place's doctor with her own eyes… His whole team was scary to watch in action; a samurai lady, a crossbow wielding redneck, a huge ginger and even more…yet, Alexandria needed fighters like them.

The other woman raised her eyes from the map: '' You've been telling me this for some time Amelie… You still think we're not safe here?''

The girl sighed and flopped in a large chair in front of her friend: '' No. You're not. Rick's presence and his group are a good thing even though I don't like them much. They know what it's like outside, they know how to fight. Your people are too…gentle.''

Deanna frowned: '' You showed me on the map…it's far from here…''

''Not far enough; your walls won't protect you forever…'' Amelie said on a hard tone.

She had explained the situation to Alexandria's leaders: you are not alone. They are others…others with men, weapons, cars…Others that won't hesitate to invade this place. She hadn't said any name; she only had pointed the approximated place of the Sanctuary and the other communities on the map.

'' Rick is there for that; they are strong and they know what they are doing, Amelie. You didn't tell me much about what happened to you. I'm sure any details could help.''

The Canadian sat forward, elbows on her knees: '' I told you enough Deanna; you're the only one I've ever talked to about it. I've been with bad people, well, leaded by a bad person and they do bad things. I couldn't support it there anymore so I left. You don't want _them_ after you. End of the story.''

The elder woman leaned her chin on her hand: '' You say this is all…yet I see so much guilt and sadness in your eyes…And if they were so bad, why did they let you leave?'' she reflected pensively.

The girl looked away: '' I already explained it; I left someone's behind…A child... I- we would have died if I brought him with me.'' She glanced back at her friend and smirked: '' My departure from this place is quite a story: I faked my own death.''

Deanna smiled: '' All will be fine now; we're not like that here. You'll be free to leave this spring.''

The girl smiled back: '' I'm glad I found Alexandria.''

Xxxxxx

*4th of March 2015*

Rick eyed her up and down, displeasure clear on his face: '' I see you brought your dog, Deanna.''

Amelie said nothing, but placed her hand on one of her daggers to send a warning. The man replied by doing the same with the pistol at his side.

Deanna rolled her eyes: '' You will both stop this. Rick, you will treat her with respect; she had done nothing to deserve your harsh words.''

The man scoffed: '' I've seen what she's capable of and yet, she barely comes with us on the runs. She barely speaks to anyone, doesn't come to any events…we know nothing of her! ''

The elderly woman waved him off and walked into the house: '' You're upset because you two bickered in the beginning when she saw how you had beaten Aaron and because she listens to me and not to you. ''

Amelie followed behind Deanna and Rick closed the door behind them: '' I invited _you_ to this meeting, not her.''

'' Enough; she is a respectable member of this community and was here before you. Plus, she goes where I go. ''

He growled: '' _A respectable member_ who's gonna leave you, _us_ , when spring comes. ''

'' Yes…like everyone here, she's free to come and go. It is not her country here and she'll come back the next autumn. '' Deanna settled on a final tone.

When they entered the room, Abraham's face lightened up; he was the only member of Rick's group to like her. Amelie nodded to him and he came to her; they greeted each other by clasping their forearms.

He too, at first, didn't appreciate her…it all changed the day she saved his life on a run. At once, it was like something had shifted totally. The tall, ginger man accorded his trust to her, his words, his greeting…and the girl valued that greatly.

They all sat, but Amelie remained standing behind Deanna. She listened attentively to everything that was said. They planned on leading a herd away when summer would come.

It lasted for over an hour and people were about to leave now; Alexandria's leader rose and indicated them to stay.

'' Amelie has something to say to you all.''

The girl frowned: she…did? She looked down at Deanna, confused.

'' Don't look at me like that dear; tell them about what we talked about last week. It's important.'' She said, sitting back in her chair.

Amelie didn't like to speak in front of people, even less so in front of people who didn't like her.

Rick glanced at her scornfully: '' Go ahead and hurry; I have a son and a daughter to take care of.''

She glared at him and began to speak: '' You are not safe here.'' The young woman informed them flatly.

These words got their attention.

Michonne crossed her arms: '' We're not safe anywhere.''

Amelie shook her head: '' That's not what I meant…'' She sighed and slid a hand over her face in a tired way: '' There are others out there.''

Sasha threw her hands in the air: '' Of course there are!''

Rick, who hadn't said anything, did now: '' Go directly to the point.''

The Canadian stared at him: '' Alexandria might be in danger.''

'' Why?'' Asked Michonne calmly.

'' There are other communities…some of them are dangerous. Some, more than others… You might be attacked at any moment if this place is discovered.'' She told them seriously.

Rick frowned: '' It looks like you know something that we don't.''

'' I'm only warning you. Solidify the walls. Don't go out unnecessarily and when you do, don't wander too far and make sure you're not followed back here. Have people watch on the walls, days and night. ''

The brown haired man named Daryl spoke: '' If someone comes to take the town, we'll defend this place. We'll fight and we'll win, like we always did.''

There was a murmur of agreement around the room and Amelie looked down: not if they were facing the enemy she had in mind.

'' You heard my group, Canadian. People here have nothing to fear… And unlike someone I know, we'll always stay in Alexandria to defend it.'' He taunted her.

Amelie's nostrils flared and her fists tightened; Rick was deliberately provoking her. If she attacked him in front of everyone she was in trouble. The girl tried to keep her calm and coldly said: '' If you say so.''

On her words, she abruptly left the room, frustrated. Once they heard the door slammed shut, Deanna glared at Rick: '' This, was uncalled for, Grimes. That girl hasn't done anything to you.''

He extended an arm toward the door: '' That _girl_ as you say, she's dangerous. I saw how she wields her blades, how fast she moves…not once I saw her wounded and she's out often enough. She got these cold, hard eyes… You say she traveled all the way here from Canada, ALONE!? This girl is not what she appeared to be! As I said earlier, we know nothing of her and she's clearly aware of facts that we seem to be ignorant of. ''

'' I know enough Rick. Amelie was kind enough to warn us; she's scared.'' Deanna said in a hard voice.

The other leader snorted: '' Scared? Scared!? I've never seen her afraid, not once! ''

Abraham shook his head at him: '' Rick, I saw it in her eyes when she spoke tonight: I saw the fear. She's scared…And as you say, if something frightens this girl, we need to worry.''

Xxxxxx

*May 2nd, 2015*

Amelie stood at Alexandria's gates with her backpack, all ready to go.

'' You should stay. '' ''I completely agree with the lady''

The girl smiled at Deanna and Abraham: '' I miss my home; I'll come back at the end of September. ''

Alexandria's leader hugged her and took a step back, allowing the ginger man to come forth. He placed a hand on her shoulder: '' Again, I don't think it's a good idea to go; it's dangerous out there and you'll be alone.''

'' I'll be fine…this town is too small for me and Rick anyway.'' She joked.

She wanted to add, but remained quiet: _I'll never be not alone_ … Being alone was not something she feared anymore; the girl had been alone since she left Theo…She had no one.

He drew her into a one armed hug: '' Rick is just a stubborn son of a bitch, but he's a good leader. You're careful out there okay? ''

She nodded and left as soon as the gates opened. After a few steps, Amelie glanced behind her; Rick was on the wall, watching her leave. Grinning, she did a military salute for him and began her journey for good.

Xxxxxx

*August 2015*

He re-read her letter again and put it back in his desk drawer with a sigh. It's been over a year now and it was like he still didn't believe she was gone. Someone's so smart and fast…shouldn't die to the undead's hands. His men never found her body nor any of her other personal effects.

Her daggers, her back pack…anything. These were probably still attached to her corpse; a walker that was roaming the forest around. Negan tried to console himself with this thought; Amelie had always loved the woods…she would wander through it endlessly now.

The Saviors' leader fingered the red scarf at his neck; the thing held value to him now and he wore it often. The young woman was always near and present in his thoughts. The man had taken two other wives after the girl left them; it barely filled the void he felt in his chest. This was ridiculous God damn it; he sounded like a lovesick fool in some stupid, shitty, romantic novel.

Negan tightened his fist and rose abruptly: '' Theo! '' He shouted.

He heard small footsteps and the door of his office opened: '' Yeah?'' A soft voiced inquired.

The tall man eyed the six years old boy and grinned when he saw he was still carrying the little knife he had given him around his waist. That Canadian had been right; Theo was intelligent and a fast learner; he had taught the boy how to kill a walker. The kiddo even did it himself under his surveillance on a chained zombie. The child did not even hesitate; he was promising to be a great fighter. He had installed Theo in his own house and Amber was keeping an eye on him most of the time. The leader himself brought him on runs he deemed safe and in the communities sometimes.

'' Come here, Boy.'' He ordered.

The kid obeyed and walked closer in front of his desk. Good kiddo.

'' What are we fucking doing today?'' Negan asked him.

He saw the excitement in the child's eyes:'' I want to learn how to shoot!''

The leader hummed; perhaps it was a bit early to teach him that… however it could always be useful in case of emergency. Guns were pretty dangerous though, even more around young kids.

'' I don't know, kiddo…''

Negan smirked when Theo frowned: '' Pourquoi? Tout-''

'' English, kid. '' He interrupted him. The child often began to speak in French when he was disturbed or excited. He realized now that Amelie had probably always talked to the kid in that language.

'' Why? Everybody knows how but me…''

That kid always questioned everything; it was annoying, yet it showed the child wasn't stupid. Just like his previous caretaker. He needed answers, explanations and good reasons when something didn't seem logical to his six years old mind.

The man patted his tiny head: '' Perhaps later…when you turn seven okay?''

The kid pouted, but nodded nonetheless; it was something Negan appreciated… Theo was an obedient kid.

Loud voices and footsteps were suddenly heard in his house, the Leader scowled and looked up in time to see two of his men burst through the door, panting: '' Sir, our scouts were killed! All of them! ''

His face became hard: '' The motorcycles squad?''

One nodded frantically: '' We only found pieces of them! Mike, Connor …they're all gone. Those assholes exploded them!''

Fuckity fuck… Theo looked up at him with fearful eyes; Negan's frown deepened: '' These fuckers…do we know who the fuck they are?'' He growled.

His men shook their heads.

'' We'll find the fuck out then.''


	14. Chapter 14

Copyright: The church scene is from the episode 12, season 6, 'Not tomorrow yet', AMC. Not mine.

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

The spring and the summer were spent in relative calm for Amelie. She wasn't able to find the previous place she had stayed in, but the girl's steps led her to a small farmhouse near a river. She had to kill a few walkers to clear the spot, but it was worth it. The house was in good condition and there were even a few cans left in the basement. The forest around and the river were providing enough food… better, there was an old garden; it was in poor state, but a few vegetables were growing in nonetheless.

At the end of June, she was coming back from a hunt and that's when she saw it: there was a man sitting on the porch stairs. Amelie had stopped dead in her tracks, leery and a bit scared. However, the stranger was calmly sitting there and she couldn't see any gun on him. Cautiously, she had approached the house she had claimed for herself.

He was obviously waiting for her…it meant he had watched her or someone else did.

As soon as his eyes landed on her, he spoke: '' You don't need to be afraid; I only came to talk. ''

Amelie had eyed him: the stranger was probably in his early to mid thirties; he wore a thick, trimmed beard and was casually dressed. The young woman deposed the rabbits she had caught and clenched her daggers as she walked closer. When a few meters separated them, she stopped.

'' You came to talk, so talk.'' She said flatly.

The man stared at her: '' My name is Pascal. Two of my men saw you hunting a few days ago in the woods… We thought you were with other people, you know, but when they followed you back here they saw you were alone. ''

She had been followed and she hadn't noticed?! Amelie scowled and pulled out her right dagger: '' Your men?''

Pascal raised his hands to appease her: '' Calm down; I came here alone and as I already told you, you have nothing to fear. When my men saw you were alone we thought it would be a good idea to take you back with us. You know people don't do so well alone these days; safety in numbers.'' He explained.

She narrowed her eyes at him: '' you say _your_ men…are you their boss or something? Who is 'us'? Where are you all? How many? ''

The man chuckled: '' I'm kind of their leader…we are a group of 37 men and women and three children. We're a few kilometers from here in the small town nearby; we cleared a few blocks for ourselves. ''

Pascal rose and she took a few steps back; the man was massive and it reminded her of Negan. Amelie drew out her other blade: '' Don't come any closer.'' She growled.

Slowly, he sat back down; he made a sad face: '' I see you've been through some problems… I didn't come here to hurt you; none of us will. The truth is we were afraid of you…but now I see we worried for nothing. '' He rubbed his beard: '' Listen, you know it's safer to be in a group… I'm offering you to come with me and see for yourself if you'd like to live with us. We can always use someone resourceful like you.''

Feeling stupid and ashamed of her behavior, she sheathed her weapons: '' _You_ listen mister: I've been, indeed, through some problems and they involve a group too. I'm not going to accompany you back to your place. You came to verify I wasn't some psycho; I'm not. Your people are safe; I don't kill humans without reason. I hunt and fish to eat and sleep in the house behind you. Now, I have hares to prepare for diner, so goodbye.''

Pascal looked at her with astonished eyes and watched her go toward the shed behind the house. Amelie rolled her eyes when he followed behind her: '' I-you're sure?'' he questioned.

'' Did I sound hesitating to you?'' She said flatly.

'' No, but-''

'' -then stop insisting: I'm not going with you. Now, I bet you have some stuff to do; go do it. Your people must be counting on you.''

'' You're rude.''

She realized it was true. She hadn't been like that to go in Alexandria…but things had been different: she had urgently needed a place to stay for the winter. The girl turned to him: '' I'm sorry…but…''

He pulled that sad face again: '' I get it; you don't trust me. It's alright. Well, goodnight.''

Pascal had left on this.

A few days after, she had received a basket full of cans on her porch. There wasn't a sign of these people again until mid July. Pascal came once more to try to convince her to go with him. This time she did, just by curiosity.

His group had indeed cleared a few streets and put walls around them. They stayed in the houses there…there was even a water pump installed, probably a historical vestige still functioning. Amelie had shyly saluted his people as Pascal presented her to them. They appeared to be kind enough and things looked like they were working. She did not remain there, but decided to visit once in a while.

They kept placing gifts on her porch; one of their women even paid her a visit. The young woman had to admit it: they were kind and good intentioned. They often tried to sweet talk her into staying with them for the winter, but she refused. Winters were too harsh here and now that she had seen what the season was like in the South, she didn't want to experience it in Canada anymore.

In the middle of September, she started to prepare for her travel to Alexandria. She was getting provision out in the kitchen when she heard someone walking toward her from behind: '' You're truly leaving, aren't you?''

Pascal.

'' Yes; I didn't hide that fact.''

She heard him sigh then say: '' Think fast!''

Amelie turned in time to catch a car's keys; she looked at it then at Pascal, confused.

The bearded man shrugged:'' Your destination is far… this might help. ''

'' Thank you…it's not one of your cars, I hope?''

'' No…we repaired this one for you. I knew we wouldn't convince you to stay…the least we can do is to help you. ''

The girl stared at him, grateful: '' I really appreciate. I will come back here in April...this time, I will live with you all.''

Pascal grinned: '' Oh? So we deserve your trust now?''

She nodded.

'' Well…be safe on the road. We'll wait for you when spring comes.'' He told her gently.

Amelie lightly bowed her head and the man left.

Xxxxxx

*27th of September, 2015*

'' I would tell you that I'm happy to see you, but it would be a lie.'' The man told her from where he stood on the walls.

''Same here, Grimes.'' She grumbled.

Amelie waited for him to ordered Sasha to open the gate and once it was done, she entered the town. She slowly drove and parked her car where it wouldn't bother anyone and got out of the vehicle.

'' Nice car, Canadian.''

The girl smiled at Abraham: '' Still alive? '' she joked.

'' As if something could kill me! Come here!''

The man hugged her and finally ruffled her hair: '' we have so much to talk about-''

''- But I will speak with her first.''

They spun around to see Rick walking toward them. Abraham nodded to him: '' As you wish Chief! I'll see you around Canada.''

Amelie eyed the leader; if Rick wanted to speak with her alone it wasn't good. The girl stood with her backpack on her shoulders, waiting.

'' Leave your things here, we'll walk around.'' He ordered in a gruff tone.

Without letting him out of her sight, she deposed her things.

'' What is it, Grimes?'' She said after a few steps.

'' Things happened here while you were gone.''

She raised a brow: '' With you being partly in charge, I'm not surprised.'' She taunted even though she knew he was a good leader.

The man grumbled: '' I'm serious. You- you were right about the others…we were attacked.''

Her eyes widened as fear filled them: '' You were?''

Rick sighed deeply: '' Yeah… And as we told you, we've beaten them.''

The girl frowned; it wasn't possible… '' You did?''

'' Yes we did…those freaks were calling themselves Wolves; they even had ' W's' scars on their foreheads…''

Wolves? They fought and it was not even with who she thought.

''… We won, but we have suffered many losses…that's what I wanted to talk about with you.''

The young woman scowled and stopped dead in her tracks as she understood: '' Who died, Rick?''

The man rubbed the back of his neck: '' Deanna.''

No…

'' What happened?''

'' After the attack, walkers came in and she was bitten… but she had enough time to tell us her last wishes… She spoke with Michonne… ''

Amelie looked down: '' And?''

'' Deanna wanted me to welcome you here; to accept you as a member of this community. ''

The girl glanced back up at the man, a glint of uncertainty in her eyes.

Rick rolled his eyes: '' Don't look at me like that; Abraham would kick my ass if I throw you out…But I'm keeping an eye on you. I'm in charge now: don't make me regret welcoming you back here '' He said as he started to walk away.

Well…this was not how she had imagined her return to Alexandria.

Xxxxxx

*The day after*

She was sitting on Abraham's veranda and the man was talking her ear off. He told her everything that had happened in her absence. The huge herd, the Wolves…

'' …and then there was that fight, but Daryl, Sasha and I were out- Oh! Speaking of that; we met another group of freaks on the road!''

Amelie cocked her head: '' yeah? What were they like?''

'' You should have seen it: they were all on motorcycles…''

The girl frowned.

'' …Telling us to give them our shit…''

Gulping loudly, she began to hear her own heart beat.

''…that our stuff belonged to that guy; Negan.''

Her eyes widened and her chest constricted painfully.

Abraham watched her reaction and stopped talking: '' Amelie? Are you alright? ''

She stared at nothing, her mind going 200 miles per hour: '' What happened to those men?''.

The ginger hesitated and said slowly: '' Well…they wouldn't let us pass…Daryl exploded them with a bazooka.''

 _No…No…No_ …

Simply using her voice was difficult: '' When ?'' the girl murmured quietly

''Amelie…you're really freaking me out now…what's going on?''

''Answer the question.''

''I don't know…about three weeks ago.''

Her heart completely stopped and her blood froze in her veins. The young woman jumped to her feet and sprinted toward Rick's house.

Abraham wasn't far behind her, shouting: '' The fuck?! Canada! ''

She made a sharp turn, sliding on one knee on the gravel of the street. Once arrived to the leader's home, Amelie jumped over the front stairs and enter the house without even knocking.

'' Grimes! RICK!'' she yelled from the living room.

Michonne's head appeared from the kitchen: '' Amelie? What are you doing here? ''

She did not have time to respond that she heard Rick's booming voice: '' What are you doing in my home? I didn-''

Abraham entered the room behind her, confusing the couple living here even more.

'' It's urgent, Grimes: I need to speak to you!''

The man questioned the ginger with his eyes, but this one shrugged. Rick sighed: '' we'll go in the dining room.''

They all sat there; even Rick's baby was present, sitting in Michonne's laps.

'' What's happening?'' the leader demanded on a clipped tone.

Abraham was the first to talk: '' we were chatting when I told her about the motorcycle guys me met some time ago; she freaked out and ran here.''

She glared at the redhead: '' Rick… you need to move your people.''

He raised a brow at her: '' Move my people as in going somewhere else?''

Amelie nodded frenetically.

Her only friend was watching her closely: '' You know something about these men…don't you?''

Rick and Michonne's expression became hard and she banged her forehead against the table.

'' We're not moving from here Amelie. We already fought for this place we'll do it again. ''

The girl wanted to tell them everything, but she knew it could place her in a precarious situation. She also feared that he would ask for the Sanctuary's emplacement and she knew that if she tells him, he would go there…and he would die, bringing down with him many people.

She raised her head: '' Listen Grimes; when I told you this winter that perhaps you were in danger, I wasn't talking about the guys with the W's on their faces. ''

The man narrowed his eyes at her: '' You were talking about _them_.''

The young woman nodded.

The samurai lady was staring at her and for the first time in her life, she felt intimidated by a woman: '' These men…they are dangerous aren't they? How do you know of them?''

The question she absolutely did not want to answer. ''We…briefly crossed path, almost two years ago.'' She muttered.

That wasn't such a bad half lie, but nowhere near the full truth.

'' That's all?'' Rick asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

'' If you _crossed path_ with them as you say and that you're here now, alive and healthy, they must not be that bad or dangerous.''

That man was stubborn, damn it.

'' Grimes, you must-'' She began.

The leader rose, interrupting her: ''- no. I heard enough. If they attack us, we'll defend ourselves. Now, go.''

She pleaded with her eyes, but apparently, the conversation was over. Abraham rose and placed a hand on her shoulder: '' Come, we'll get diner.'' He said gently.

As they walked in the streets of Alexandria, her ginger friend noticed how low her mood was: '' We're strong, Canada; you have nothing to fear.''

 _You_ _think_ _you're strong. You have fought and never lost. You haven't met your match yet_ … _this time, you won't win. People will die_.

That's what she wanted to shout at him. When she remained silent, he poked her ribs: '' Why don't you tell me how you came to meet them?''

She hesitated; she just told them they had _briefly crossed path_ … She would need to keep her story short.

'' I was shot, they found me…Once I was healed enough I left.'' The girl said, half lying.

'' You were shot? What happened? Can I see!?'' He exclaimed.

She shook her head: ''I- I don't want to talk about it, but I can show you.''

Amelie unzipped her vest and slid the collar of her long sleeved shirt down her left shoulder, revealing her collarbone and the ugly scar under it.

Abraham stared at it, amazed: '' This, is so badass! Cool.''

She rolled her eyes; there was only him to think so.

Xxxxxx

*A month later, 28th of October 2015.''

'' You will come with us.''

She stubbornly refused to look at him and growled: '' No.''

Grimes reached out to grab her collar, but she caught his wrist in a tight grip. They had a stare conquest and he finally grinded out: '' You are coming to Hilltop with us. You're a good fighter and tracker, I want you with us.''

She tightened her hand around his wrist, cutting off the circulation and warning the man: '' I am not coming with you guys, I'm sorry.''

He abruptly escaped her grip and snarled: '' Why?''

'' I _can't_.''

Oh no…she could not go there, not ever. They would recognize her immediately; she hadn't changed a bit since she had been there. The girl knew she would not go unnoticed; she was tall, still had the sides of her head braided and her long ponytail. She was clad in leather here and there and was carrying long daggers. It was kind of hard to forget. Her presence only would be enough to give a few members of Hilltop a heart attack. Gregory would surely have an aneurism or something at her sight. Not that she cared much about the man.

Grimes growled and said: '' Night duty for you on the walls for a whole month.''

This was really unfair, but it was better than to go to Hilltop. She sighed and nodded. On this, he left her where she was at the gates; she had been ready to go out hunting.

The fact that the Alexandrians were going to Hilltop was alright; the subject of Negan would certainly come on the table. Hilltop would warn them, maybe scare them a little bit and then perhaps Rick would listen to her.

Her shoulders slumped a little bit; everything could only go up from now on.

Xxxxxx

''… in that kind of fight, low on food we could lose. This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get that we win. We have to win. We do this for the Hilltop; it's how we keep this place, it's how we feed this place. This needs to be a group decision; anybody objects? Here's the chance to say your piece.''

No one moved for a few seconds then Amelie and Morgan rose at the same time: she indicated to him to go first. Everyone looked at them. Morgan voiced his concerns; he wanted to bargain with them instead of fighting.

Noble of him, but useless in this case. She was glad he didn't want to fight, though.

Rick stared at her knowingly: '' Amelie…do you think the Saviors would bargain, would back off without a fight? ''

Silently, she shook her head. '' Grimes…they won't accept deals…but fighting is not the solution.''

Morgan nodded at her, grateful.

'' What do you propose we do? ''

'' I already told you; move far away from here.''

People began to shout and yell, indignant at her answer. Rick calmed them down: '' You see that it's not possible. We'll vote; those who wants to move, raise your hand.''

Amelie watched with sad eyes as everyone kept their arms down, but Morgan and her.

'' It's settled then.''

* * *

A/N: thanks to the reviewers! :D it's really encouraging and chapter 15 is already almost done!


	15. Chapter 15

Copyright: anything recognizable is from The walking dead comics, volume 18, What comes after.

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*3rd of November 2015*

She watched as Rick walked to her with a serious, yet proud air: '' We beat them and none of us died. We won even without _your help_.''

Amelie had refused to go with them for this battle. She couldn't… They all have thrown her judgmental glares, harsh words…she was called a coward. Spineless. Even Abraham was giving her the cold shoulder. They had not even attacked the Sanctuary…what they did, was pulling on the tiger's tail, nothing else.

She lowered her head in a solemn nod: '' I'm glad you all came back alive, Rick. I truly am.'' The girl said sincerely on a sad voice.

The leader eyed her: '' It doesn't show. '' he drawled on a hard tone.

The girl shook her head: '' I know you all think less of me because I refused to fight with you. I have my reasons and you would understand if you'd know everything. ''

For once, the man's eyes softened: '' Then tell me. I know you haven't been completely honest with us. You have nothing to fear; we killed them all.''

Amelie shook her head again and walked around and past him; she was on night duty on the walls and she was going there, now. ''It's not that simple.''

The girl sighed and climbed on the ladder leading on the wall; she wasn't surprised to see her redhead friend waiting for her there. He was sitting, one elbow leaning on his knee, his chin in the hand.

She took her post near him, looking outside Alexandria silently. They remained quiet for a long minute.

'' Won't you say anything?'' He growled.

'' How is your arm?'' She asked.

'' It's a scratch; that's not what I want to talk about.''

The young woman stayed silent once more. Abraham rose with a groan: '' You're one, stubborn bastard.''

She did not even glance at him: '' If you came here to tell me that I'm a coward, a craven or a poltroon, you will be disappointed to learn that you've been preceded by a few people.''

'' I know you're not a coward. You've got more guts than most of us. I saw you leave the security of these walls many times…alone. You jumped in the middle of a herd to save my ass. That's not what I call being a sissy.''

The girl looked at him and gave him a half-hearted smile: '' You're the only one to think so…I didn't have any friend here…now I'm sure it'll never happen.'' She said on a flat tone.

The ginger man grasped her shoulder: '' I came because I know you're not scared of anything…you're a good fighter…and yet, you didn't want to come with us. That's what intrigues me. ''

Amelie abruptly turned to him: '' Rick listens to you; convince him to leave this place. You certainly could get Eugene, Sasha and Rosita on your side! You-''

Abraham directly looked at her in the eyes, taking her other shoulder: '' -Stop this; we won. They're all dead. We killed Negan.''

Shaking herself free, the girl began to laugh bitterly. The man at her sides cocked his head: '' Ame-''

Her eyes became hard as she pierced him with her stare: '' You don't get it, don't you? You think you killed them all? You attacked an _outpost_! You killed a few men in their sleep! That's what you did, you dumbasses! You killed _Negan_ , hum? Tell me, what was the weapon he was carrying? ''

The redhead was scowling at her harsh tone and he shrugged: '' He tried to escape on a motorcycle… he had a pistol, I think.''

She let out a dark chuckle: '' You didn't kill Negan...''

'' …you won't go to Hilltop…you won't fight against the Saviors…And now you tell me this…You're hiding something; you got secrets, lass.''

'' Yes, but I've mostly been truthful with you guys… mostly.'' She mumbled.

'' I don't want to pry, but you have my ears if you want to share.'' He offered.

The girl sighed deeply: '' Listen; when things are settled, if they ever do, I'll tell you everything.''

'' I think I can live with that.'' He smiled and tapped her shoulder gently: '' Have a good night.''

The man headed toward the ladder and got down with a wink, silently telling her things between them were okay.

Xxxxxx

*16th of November, 2015.*

Things had been great for the community for the next two weeks, there was food, peace…Then everything went downhill after that.

Denise died, shot by an arrow, proving that indeed, there were still Saviors out there. Daryl and his guilt went after the men responsible for the doctor's death. Unsurprisingly, Michonne, Glenn and Rosita went after him.

Carol decided to quit the game: Rick and Morgan went after her…and only Rick had come back. Most of their good fighters were out there. Abraham, Sasha and a few others were still present in the Safe-Zone.

Even Maggie had problems with her pregnancy.

Amelie sat up in her bed, disoriented; staying up all night was disturbing her sleep cycle. The girl rubbed her eyes and mechanically went down stairs to the kitchen. She was living alone in a small, isolated house; she didn't mind. It was better than the warehouse she had lived in and since she was alone…she didn't need a lot of space.

She looked at the clock; it was past 2pm… There goes her day. She rummaged through the small content of her pantry; they had the right to keep of few things, mostly what was perishable. Cans and dried stuff went directly went to the communal reserves.

The Canadian found a handful of nuts and an apple; that would do for breakfast. While eating, she returned to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

Once her clothes were on, the girl attached the belt holding her daggers around her waist, she installed the leather straps around her wrists and she finished by pulling on her iron knuckled glove.

As she idly walked through the town to fully wake her up, she noticed a few people were missing; the RV was also gone.

Shrugging, Amelie decided to go to the armory to get her carbine; hunting would relax her more than stressed nerves. Once she was close, she heard shouting and banging inside; frowning, she hurried into the house.

Someone had placed a chair against the handle of the closet there, trapping the unknown victim inside.

'' Hello!? Is there someone!?''

Amelie approached and removed the chair before opening the door. Her brows rose in surprise: '' Enid? What are you doing in that closet?''

She looked away and groaned: '' Carl locked me here.''

'' Why? And where is everyone?''

'' I wanted to go with them…He said it was too dangerous because of the Saviors. ''

'' Where did they go?'' She pressed.

''Hilltop. Maggie isn't feeling better: she needed a doctor. I just wanted to accompany them! I care for Maggie! '' She exclaimed.

'' I'm sure you do…who went?'' Amelie further questioned.

'' How should I know? I was caged in a closet! '' Enid whined pointing at it.

Then, the teenager narrowed her eyes at her: '' …And you, what were you doing here?''

'' I came to get my carbine…I was going hunting.''

'' oh…well, thanks for freeing me… But you should not go out. Daryl and the others still haven't come back and now the rest of them went away.''

The young woman sighed: '' Not pretty smart if you ask me.''

'' No…Damn Carl!'' the girl said, frustrated. Amelie watched her leave the place with a pout on her face.

Oh well…Hunting was out of the program today. The young woman finally decided to interrogate Gabriel, the priest. Rick, Abraham, Sasha, Carl, Aaron, Eugene were escorting Maggie to Hilltop. Hoping everything was going well for them, she spent her day doing small tasks here and there and lending her help where it was needed. Even though she wasn't particularly close to Glenn, Daryl or Michonne and Rosita, she was still worried about them. They still weren't back. A bit after the sunset, she took her place on the wall; her shift was starting. The young woman idly watched around, mostly relying on her hearing since it was dark.

Amelie let out a tired yawn and eagerly observed Spencer coming to take her place. The sun was not out yet, but a pale light illuminated the sky now. The man saluted her and told her to go to bed, which she gladly did. The girl hauled herself home, went upstairs and let herself fall face first on her bed, exhausted.

It was a loud banging on her door that woke her up in the beginning, then Rick's and Abraham's voices did the rest of the work.

'' …She's probably sleeping because _you_ put her on night shifts for a whole month!''

'' It's urgent; I'm coming in.''

Amelie sighed as she heard them enter; she yawned and grudgingly walked to the stairs. Rick was already halfway up in them: she cocked a brow: '' Grimes?''

He looked…terrible; Abe wasn't looking much better. They were dirty and Rick was bleeding.

The leader stared at her; there was a fresh horror in his eyes. '' We need to talk.''

Her friend had a serious air about him: he was silently standing behind his leader.

''uh…can I change first?''

'' For god' sake, Canada: you're in boxers not naked! '' He exclaimed and followed Rick as he turned, heading toward her living room. She imitated them.

Flopping on the couch, she glanced at their tensed forms: '' Let me guess; it didn't go well.''

Grimes rubbed a hand over his face: '' You-you were right about the Saviors. ''

Abraham looked at her: '' I understood last night why you've asked me about Negan's weapon…''

With only that sentence, she knew what he was speaking about.

Oh. OH. Things _really_ did not go well. The girl suddenly sat up straight with wide eyes, understanding. The group has had the unfortunate luck to meet Lucille.

The young woman stared ahead, hurt plain in her gray irises: '' No…'' She whispered.

'' I- should have listened more closely to you. I'm sorry, Amelie.''

Rick Grimes was apologizing to her; he must have been truly shocked by the events.

'' I understand why you are afraid of them and I don't blame you.'' The ginger added.

They were good words to hear, but her mind was stuck on something else: '' Who was killed? ''

Both man looked down with clenched fists, Rick finally confessed in a tight voice: ''Glenn.''

Amelie closed her eyes as her chest constricted…Christ. Maggie was pregnant…Their child…

Tears were now streaming on their leader's face: ''…And I couldn't do a damn thing! ''

Abraham placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She never liked Grimes, but he was a good chief; he cared for his people, he got them involved in the decision making and he inspired respect rather than fear. He had nothing to reproach himself; Negan was an outstanding adversary.

And she told him even if it was a bit reluctantly.

The pair observed her: '' Is there anything you could tell us? Anything helpful?''

She was caught between a rock and a hard place. Telling them too much could show she had lied. Telling them nothing wouldn't help either. The girl sighed: '' I can't do much, Grimes…'' Amelie glanced down: '' Well…to make a brief resume of the Saviors: they have men, resources, a few guns and Lucille… ''

She saw them flinched at the name of Lucille. '' You met Lucille I presume?''

He bitterly nodded.

''…And they have Negan. '' she finished.

'' What about him?'' Abe asked.

'' He's a dictator; He ruled with an iron fist and stupid rules he made himself. But the man is clever; there aren't many deaths in his community, people eat three times a day, there is drinkable water and shelter there. He makes everything work and people obey him because of that…and because they are afraid.''

Rick frowned: '' Do you know where their main place is?''

The feared question. She wouldn't send them to their death even if he was asking for it by demanding the emplacement of the Sanctuary. He would drag everyone at the gates of the Sanctuary and they would die there.

'' It's been almost two years… And I passed out on my way there; I was shot remember.''

''…And when you left?''

''I simply headed North. I don't know, Rick.'' She muttered.

All of sudden, it was like this conversation just brought more questions about herself.

'' Why didn't you stay there? '' '' With who were you in the beginning?'' ''Why are you alone?'' '' Why were you there in the first place?'' '' Who shot you and why?''

The men dropped questions on her like attacks; right…now was the good time to take interest in her?! She raised her hands as if to surrender: '' Enough…they are doing bad things Grimes…and as much as you dislike me, I'm a good person. I don't kill humans unless my life is in danger. I couldn't live with those people. ''

Okay, the last part was a little lie; she had killed to avenge her family.

Abe cocked his head: '' …And they let you go just like that?''

Nervously, she scratched the top of her head: '' To be honest, no.''

Rick had barely opened his mouth that she interrupted him: ''Enough, I said. I don't want to speak about me, okay? ''

The man nodded and there was a moment of silent before Abraham spoke: '' So…what now?''

The girl shrugged: '' He asked for what? Half of your stuff? Negan will surely come here in a few days…Bow your head and give it to him. If you do as he says, no one will get hurt. He already killed someone…it's a tactic to intimidate, nothing else…I'm sorry.'' She said sadly.

The young woman saw it in Rick's eyes: this man wasn't happily going to bow to Negan. He was going to take action; it filled her heart with hope, but also with dread. If someone could bring the Saviors' leader down, it was him. But if Negan outsmarted him, which could very much happen, this community would suffer greatly.

Suddenly, her whole body froze; Negan was coming to Alexandria. The Canadian rose: '' I can't stay here.'' She panicked.

Abraham rose as well and tried to calm her: ''Hey, hey: it's alright…I won't let any of them hurt you… Would they even recognize you, if you spent so little time with them?''

Rick wasn't agreeing with Abe nor saying anything; she pointed at their leader: '' Yeah… _you_ won't, but Grimes is already thinking about how he could try to use me to get himself out of trouble!''

The ginger man turned to glare at Grimes: '' No he's not. You're not, aren't you?''

'' I'm not.'' He said flatly. ''…But I forbid you to leave the town.''

Not again…

Her nostrils flared: '' You can't do that! ''

Their leader rose: '' Listen; you're the only one who has ever been to their place and with them…you appear to know a little about this group. I might need you later; I can't let you go.''

'' You don't understand…it's more complicated than that…'' She whispered on a pleading tone.

His face became hard: '' That's what I thought. I knew you were hiding something. It's none of my business, but as long as you don't tell one of us the full truth, you're staying right here. You better not try to leave or I will send Daryl after you. ''

Amelie let herself fall back on the couch with a deep sigh:'' Is Maggie alright?'' She finally demanded to change the subject.

'' Yeah…she's resting at Hilltop. I'm going now; I have to organize a meeting…''

Abraham stayed with her; Amelie moaned and hid her face in her hands.

''Rick is a good man…he won't hand you over if something happens. You just have to stay out of sight.''

The girl glanced up and gave him a flat look: '' Rick…hates my guts. He won't hesitate to give me to Negan if this one asks for me: you, his people, are more important than I…and believe me, I understand. '' She bent her head backward on the couch: ''…The Saviors will search this whole place; staying out of sight won't be enough. They'll go in every house and checked every building. ''

'' You really know their methods…'' He trailed off.

'' I do.''

Xxxxxx

*24th of November, 2015*

Knowing Negan would show up anytime soon, the girl was so stressed she was barely sleeping anymore. She fidgeted with everything and jumped at every sound. The young woman was ready to burst with nervous energy. It wasn't like herself to be like that and Amelie had tried many times to rationalize the situation. She needed to calm down and think of a plan. Winter was almost here and going back to Canada would be complicated right now. Rick had forbidden her to leave; the guards at the gates knew this. Even she could go out, the area around was swarming with saviors.

The communities around would not welcome her and she wasn't spending the winter out there alone. The future didn't look so bright for her. The best she could do was stay here and lay low.

She was walking toward Abe's house; the man was staying with Sasha now. Out of nowhere, she heard a metallic banging coming from the gates:

'' Little pig, little pig let me in!''

Her blood stopped flowing in her veins; she quickly put her hood up and hurried to her friend's home. She rapidly knocked and entered without hearing their answer. Abraham showed up to find her crouching at the door, peering out by the window.

'' He's here?''

She hummed a 'yes', watching attentively outside.

''Well…we must get your ass moving.''


	16. Chapter 16

Copyright: recognizable scenes are from The walking dead comics, volume 18, what comes after. I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. There might be spoilers for season 7. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*same day, 24th of November, 2015*

'' What is she doing crouching behind our door like this?'' Sasha asked.

'' Negan's here; I explained the situation to you.''

Amelie turned to them, placing a finger on her mouth to tell them to remain quiet. She was trying to listen to what was going on outside.

'' You can't stay here forever…'' The redhead pointed out.

'' I know that: the minute they start searching the houses, I'm out. ''

The tall man sighed: '' Let me get my gun…I'll escort you. ''

Sasha observed her quietly until her boyfriend came back: '' We'll just walk around the town and avoid people. You keep your hood up…if they ask questions, we're patrolling.''

'' Good idea.''

''What's going on outside?'' The black woman demanded.

'' Negan and Rick are talking and walking around. Oh shit; they're starting to check the houses!''

The ex-military helped her up: '' Time to get out. '' he looked at Sasha: '' You cover us if they ask you where I am?''

She nodded: '' You two are patrolling.''

He gave her a quick peck on the mouth and they exited the house. Amelie swallowed with difficulty: all around them, there were Saviors… At the corner of her sight, she could see Negan, Rick and Carl speaking. For a reason or another, Rick was holding Lucille. Amelie noticed the taller leader was wearing her father's scarf and she growled.

'' You stay calm. If you do anything that looks abnormal it will draw their attention. Breathe; we'll walk in periphery of the town. '' He reassured her.

She peered at the leaders again: Carl had left the conversation and was stomping away.

'' Thank you Abraham; I know you'd rather stay with Sasha today.''

'' She can take care of herself; she's tough. ''

Amelie nodded and glued her chin to chest when three Saviors walked past them. They were just about to head out of Rick and Negan's sight when this one shouted loudly: '' YOU TWO, STOP! ''

Abraham and Amelie froze in their tracks.

The Saviors' leader was observing the tall ginger and the stranger from the corner of his eye as he talked with Rick. He remembered the mustached redhead from last time, but not the other one. The hooded figure reminded him of something, but what?

It was the way that unknown person was walking; confident, silent strides. Negan couldn't see him or her well; the stranger was staying in the ginger's shadow, away from his eyes.

It was teasing his curiosity so he yelled at them to stop.

'' What is it Negan? These two are probably just doing their round…'' The other leader said, trying to remove his attention from them.

''I don't give a fuck about the ginger, but who's the hooded one? Fucking weird to wear a cowl like this…it's not even raining.''

Rick shifted on his feet: '' It's no one…just a member of this community. ''

The taller, darker man eyed him: '' No one, hum? ''

His attention reverted to the halted pair and his heart froze: a thick lock of pale brown hair was poking out of the hood…oddly familiar.

That's it; he was losing his fucking mind. His eyes trailed to the stranger's waist; there was nothing around it, but a leather belt and pistol. No daggers.

Yet, it was disturbing him.

'' Come over here! '' He ordered loudly, stepping toward the big redhead and his mysterious companion.

All his shouts had drawn his men's attention and as they came closer, Rick's people were also rallying behind their own leader.

'' It's just a girl. I'll show you the armory.'' Grimes tried again, this time nervously.

A girl…One that wasn't moving toward him at this instant: the saviors' leader could see she was exchanging quietly with the redhead.

Amelie was frozen and was looking desperately at Abraham: '' What do we do!?''

'' We're fucked, lass…Let's move slowly toward them; maybe Rick will come up with an idea…''

Negan growled at their slow pace: '' What the fuck is wrong with them? They're moving like fucking slugs!''

'' Abraham was injured…'' Rick lied.

The black haired man rolled his eyes: ''For fuck sake. ''

Once the approaching pair was closer, his eyes hardened as they landed on the leather glove covering the girl's right hand. It had iron knuckles…Impossible.

Again, the hooded figured stopped; only the tall redhead was coming toward him. He stopped no far from him, shielding the girl behind his form: '' Yes, sir?''

Negan tried to see over his shoulder: '' Tell the fucker behind you to come here.''

'' It's just a girl sir…she's a bit afraid of you…The lass is not even from here…'' Abe attempted to pass her as unimportant.

His eyes filled with malice as he narrowed them knowingly: '' Not from here you say…''

As if sensing their leader's mood, the Saviors gathered more closely around and clenched their weapons. Their actions had the same effect with Grimes' group.

''…would that plain girl be from the fucking Canada, by any chance?'' He drawled.

Amelie gulped loudly, willing herself to disappear.

'' No…'' Abraham lied in a muffled voice.

Negan had enough of this little game, he grabbed Lucille from Rick's hand: '' Pull your fucking hood back.''

The young woman closed her eyes; she was a dead girl. Slowly, she raised her hands and pushed the cowl behind her head.

There were loud gasps here and there among the Saviors. Negan took a step back, confusion written all over his face. He had thought that maybe that girl had found her corpse…

The man shook his head: '' No fucking way… NO. FUCKING. WAY! '' He growled.

Amelie glanced down and put her hands in her vest. Rick played the innocent card:

'' You know that girl? ''

'' Fuckity, fuck. You have no fucking idea, Prick.''

Suddenly, rage filled his chest as he understood what had really happened. Everyone could hear the murmurs among the Saviors. That conniving, little, fucking, weasel of a Canadian…

Abraham slightly turned to her: '' _briefly crossed path_ , Eh?''

She shrugged: '' I told you it was more complicated than that.'' She whispered.

Negan spread his arms widely and let them fall at his sides: '' Won't you fucking say anything? Not even a fucking 'hello' ? Perhaps a 'sorry for passing myself off as dead'?!''

She stepped forth: '' _That_ , was your own fault! ''

He had pushed her into doing it by not letting her go and threatening her!

The tall man placed a hand on his chest: '' My own fucking fault?! For what? Treating you too damn well!?''

The girl growled lowly; the ginger man saw the fear that had been in her eyes being replaced by cold anger.

Theatrically, Negan turned to face the Alexandrians: '' People of Alexandria…you had a particular guest among yourselves and you didn't even fucking know it. '' He faced Grimes: '' Rick…you have a fox among your chickens…A fucking wolf in the sheepfold. Don't you know it's dangerous as fuck?''

The Saviors around laughed and chuckled; Amelie frowned and clenched her fists.

Again, he spoke loudly: '' But oh; I don't blame you. Let me guess: she's always so fucking quiet, minding her own businesses…She never attends whatever party or event you have prepared… But I imagine you don't mind; she brings meat back here…she goes on runs…She fights well; why would you turn someone like that away? ''

The young woman gritted her teeth; Abe looked at her again: '' That crazy dude knows you…''

'' Abraham, now is not the time…'' she hissed.

Negan turned to her: '' You're a clever, little son of a motherfucking bitch…'' He walked around near his men: ''Are you fucking happy here? Is it so fucking better?! I bet you were shitting your pants when you started hearing about us…You and you bleeding heart probably even tried to warn this hardheaded prick here.'' He pointed at Rick.

Yeah, she had tried.

Abraham stepped a bit more in front of her: '' You leave her alone. That girl has nothing to do with you.''

Negan sighed and tapped the bat against his steel-toed boot: '' You shut the fuck up if you like your fucking brain the way it is now! It's fucking rude to interrupt me! ''

Amelie pulled on Abraham's arm: '' Don't protect me…you'll get yourself killed.'' She said urgently.

The Saviors' leader was observing them and something shifted in his eyes: '' …Are you fucking with him? '' He demanded darkly.

A flash of wickedness lightened his gaze and he didn't let her respond: '' Is he warming your bed? Do you like it?'' He made eye-contact with her. ''… Because I bet you I'm fucking better. You seemed to like it enough…''

The Alexandrians stared at her; Rick was sporting a plain grimace.

Negan was taunting her and she knew it. Proud of himself, he deposed Lucille on his shoulder and pranced around. ''…That's right… I also enjoyed it, my little, maple syrup treat. ''

The girl was now shaking with barely contained anger; he was saying this loudly for all to hear, to humiliate her. She had remained quiet almost the whole time; he wanted a reaction out of her. Apparently, he was satisfied with what he saw in her burning stare and went on: '' I really miss fucking you.''

That was the icing on the cake.

In a rapid movement, her heavy belt holding her gun was off on the ground and she was sprinting toward the man, out for blood.

Negan handed Lucille to his nearest man and crouched slightly, his eyes never leaving her form: '' Come to daddy.''

Amelie avoided a Savior's reaching arm, bent under another and jumped on Negan. He dodged her first punch, but she retaliated with a left hook; it sent him backward. The Saviors hooted and shouted around them, sounding like a crazed pack of hyenas.

The girl blocked his next punches and kneed him in his lower belly; he bent forward, hurt, but it didn't stop him. The tall man kicked her legs from under her and she fell on her back. He stamped down on her with his heel, but she rolled out of the way and quickly rose.

'' This is fucking exciting! You always knew how to get me hot! '' He taunted.

At his words, she rained punches on him, but he blocked most of them and finally grabbed her right arm. Amelie reacted fast and gripped the arm holding hers before swinging her legs up and around his neck, turning on herself.

Her own weight and the movement sent the man on the ground with her on top. The girl's fist landed directly in his face; his blood splattered on the gravel. Her advantageous position was soon reversed when he turned them. She fell off of him and he kicked her in the ribs, sending her rolling. The pain cut off her breathing and she rose on her elbows with a groan.

The Saviors were rooting for their leader, cheering him loudly. Abraham looked around; no one was shouting for her.

'' GET HIM! MAKE HIM REGRET TO HAVE EVER CROSSED A CANADIAN! TEAR HIS GODDAMN HEAD OFF! '' He yelled like a mad man.

Amelie looked at him and nodded, rising on her feet. She barely had the time to avoid Negan's fist; the young woman side stepped, hooked his left arm with her right one and rolled on his back before elbowing him in the face.

They kept fighting for another few minutes and the man finally push kicked her away from him. They were both tired and bleeding; her brow was split open, there was blood in her mouth and she was certain she had cracked ribs. His nose was broken, he had a split lip and he would limp for some time.

'' You've fucking had enough?... You got it out of your system?'' The Saviors' leader panted.

Spitting blood, she growled: '' You're still breathing…''

Negan grinned, but he lost his smirk when they heard a shrill shriek of joy: '' AAMMEELIIEEE!''

The girl turned her head in time to see a little boy running toward her. Her eyes widened and she hurried toward him too, dropping to her knees and receiving his tiny body into her arms.

Theo buried his face into her neck and sob-laughed: '' I knew you would come back! ''

She pressed her cheek to his head and breathed him in: '' I'll always come back for you, kid.''

Taking hold of his face, she looked at him: '' You've grown ...'' she murmured.

Amelie pulled him back against her and rocked him.

'' I missed you so much…Sometimes, I thought you were gone for real…'' he said shakily.

The redhead man took a look around: what the Hell was going on? The Saviors didn't look surprised and even a few of them had let out a ''aaawww'' at the scene.

Negan placed his fists on his hips and bent backward, cracking his back. '' What a great fucking day…'' He approached the hugging pair: '' Theo; I told you to stay in the damn truck.''

The little child looked up at him: '' But I thought I heard her voice…'' he said sheepishly, tightening his grip on Amelie's neck.

The kid's eyes went from the man to her, noticing the blood: '' Why are you two bleeding? ''

The tall leader rolled his eyes: ''It's to avoid that kind of shitty questions that I told you to stay in the car…'' He grumbled.

The young woman still had her face hidden against Theo when Negan walked closer and placed both of his hands on her and the child's head before limping to Rick: '' You don't mind if I bring the Canadian back with me? ''

Amelie detangled herself from the kid ready to contest that and Abraham strode forward: '' You're not taking her anywhere! ''

The black haired man made a waiting gesture of his hand and someone brought him back Lucille: ''You again? I'm dealing with your fucking leader; not you.''

''Abraham…'' Rick started.

'' NO! You would let that psychotic maniac take her!?''he exclaimed.

Making Lucille turn in the air, Negan headed closer to Rick: '' … I consider her being part of half your shit…I'm simply taking back what is mine…But, because I'm such a nice fucking guy…I will only take a quarter of your meds…if you give her to me without a fight.''

The ginger man moved toward Amelie, but the Saviors' leader blocked his way with his awful bat: '' I'm waiting for Rick's decision and you should do the same.''

Staring at Grimes, the young woman pleaded with her eyes. There were barely a few seconds of hesitation: '' She's yours, but you also take no food.''

Abraham looked at him indignant: '' Rick!''

'' No, no; I fucking like that! That's a deal. Fan-fucking-tastic! You heard him men: no food. Show's fucking over now: go back to work.''

He turned and pointed at Amelie with Lucille: '' Handcuff that sneaky weasel, then I'll take care of her.''

Amelie placed Theo behind her and adopted a defensive pose, eyeing the man approaching her with handcuffs.

Smirking, the tall man said: '' You wouldn't want your kiddo to see you fighting, would you? So much violence is not good for a child…''

The girl looked down, resigned and let the savior handcuff her. It was like all her energy had left her suddenly…she felt her wounds throb. It was over…she would be in his clutch again.

Theo held onto one of her legs, pressing his face against her abdomen: '' Why do you attach her?'' He asked the tall man.

'' Because, I don't trust her.'' The leader answered simply.

Amelie raised her eyes to see Abe watching her helplessly, a forlorn air on his face; she looked away. Negan came to her a grabbed her chin, lightly shaking it from left to right:

''Tut, tut , tut! You fucking know how that sad face gets to me. Come, I bet one of these houses is yours. We'll go there and we'll get your shit.''

Slowly, the girl began to head toward her place, Theo glued to her sides and Negan limping behind.

Xxxxxx

''It's really shitty compared to the other houses…Why do you live here? It's fucking isolated!''

Amelie shoved her meager possessions into a bag even though it was hard with her bound hands: '' I'm alone…there is no point having a huge house for myself…Rick attributed it to me.''

Theo was jumping on her bed and Negan was slouching in a chair nearby: '' That fucker…well, hurry the fuck up, we don't have all day and I want to go home before sunset!''

All her stuff was already packed; she only needed her daggers: '' Theo, vas prendre mes lames, s'il-te-plait.''

He jumped down from the bed and retrieved her blades for her, but Negan intercepted him, grabbing the belt from his hands. The man came to her and passed his arms around her, attaching the leather girdle around her waist himself. The leader pulled her to him, his eyes never leaving hers and tightened the belt.

'' There…But you fucking better not use them.'' He warned.

Xxxxxx

'' You're the biggest asshole I've ever met! Where are your balls!?'' Abraham shouted at Rick.

The leader sighed: '' I did it to prot—''

The ex-military couldn't take it anymore; he punched Grimes in the face: '' You keep telling yourself this shitty lie to make you feel better! ''

Rick rubbed his jaw from where he had fallen on the floor and watched Abe stomp out of his house.

The tall redhead walked with a determined air toward where that psycho was heading with Amelie to the trucks. The small kid was still attached to her like a freaking leech or something; the pair accompanying the child was in a pitiful state.

The Canadian's right brow was bleeding and there was blood all over her chin. To his satisfaction, Negan was limping, his nose looked broken and he was bleeding from his mouth.

The black haired man turned to him: '' Not fucking you again, you fucker! '' He growled, swinging Lucille his way.

He knew he was playing with fire: '' Don't take her.''

His friend looked at him with sad gray eyes: '' Abraham, go home.'' she mumbled.

The ginger man heard it in her voice: _don't risk your life for me_.

Negan let out a long suffering sigh: '' My maple syrup treat… Can I, please, kill this annoying fuck?''

Abraham frowned, confused.

'' No. He's my only friend here.'' She grumbled.

''Well…too bad.''

The trio went in the trucks, ready to leave.

The tall redhead wasn't moving; his mind was stuck on something. He stood there, immobile: Negan had asked her permission, he had _asked_ and said please…And he had listened to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Copyright: recognizable scenes are from The walking dead comics, volume 18, what comes after. I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. There might be spoilers for season 7. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*24th of November 2015*

Amelie sat with Theo in her laps, her handcuffed arms around him. Her eyelids were drooping, the day's events were taking their toll on her. The Saviors were almost arrived at the Sanctuary, now.

Negan turned his head toward her: '' You're able to fucking fall asleep…you don't look too nervous for someone in your situation: you're in trouble, Canadian.''

She sighed: '' Are you going to kill me?''

'' No.''

'' Then let me sleep.'' She said flatly.

The man stared at her: '' You looked tired before this… did the fact that I was coming to Alexandria gave you nightmares?'' He taunted.

Yes. But she wasn't about to confess that to him.

'' Rick gave me a full month of night shifts on the walls…'' She explained.

The Saviors' leader sat up straight, a scowl on his face: '' The fuck for?''

She turned her head to him: '' Rick hates my guts.''

Chuckling, the black haired man leaned back in his seat: '' What did he do?''

Amelie liked the fact that he immediately assumed it was Rick's fault. At least, there was somebody on her side concerning this.

''I never really obeyed him…and he didn't make a good first impression on me by beating someone I know so I punched him in the face…''

Negan burst out laughing: '' oh..this is fucking good.''

''…But he's a good leader.'' She finished.

He cocked a brow: '' That's why you stay there?''

She nodded: '' He works for his people: not the other way around.''

The Saviors' leader hummed thoughtfully: '' This man has your respect?''

'' More or less…he just sold me to you.'' She mumbled.

The man laughed again.

They arrived at the Sanctuary: Amelie observed the huge factory and the dead hanging around by chains.

'' Home fucking sweet home.''

They entered the place and everyone stopped the trucks. Negan turned toward the men in the back: ''Bring her inside and make sure she's taken care of. Theo; you go get your diner.''

A man she didn't recognize came her way, grabbed the chain between her hands and brought her inside the factory. The saviors inside were gaping at her sight, whispering among them.

She sighed and the stranger brought on one of the highest level; the girl knew where she was.

The Wives quarters.

The guard posted in front of that door as protection stared at her: '' What the Hell? ''

'' Hi…'' She muttered.

He opened the door for them: '' You're so in trouble…''

The girl sighed: she was aware of that.

There were two more wives in there and for some reason, Amber was crying and Sherry was trying to comfort her. Her eyes landed on Amelie and Sherry shook Amber: '' Girl, you should look at this…''

Amber sniffed: ''What…?''

She froze and approached her slowly: '' Are you a ghost?''

Amelie shook her head and suddenly her friend slapped her face: '' DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE CRIED FOR YOU?!''

'' I deserved that…'' She mumbled, rubbing her sore cheek.

Amber then hugged her tightly and got a better look at her face: '' What happened to you?''

''Negan and I fought.''

She frowned and the man accompanying her sighed impatiently and pushed her toward Negan's bedroom here. The three of them jumped when they heard gunshots and shouts outside. The unknown man rapidly attached her to a metallic heater under the window with another pair of handcuffs and hurried out of the room, bringing Amber with him. Amelie sat on the floor and waited.

A few minutes later, Negan appeared with…CARL!?

The teenager looked just as surprised as she was to see him: '' Amelie?''

The Saviors' leader noticed her: '' What the fuck are you doing chained there? I told him to make sure you were taken care of and that fucking means going to the infirmary!''

She shrugged: '' Your man brought me here.''

Negan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose: '' I'm surrounded by idiots.''

Carl walked closer: '' Amelie…why are you here?''

She gave him a flat look: '' Long story, but let's say your jerk of a dad sold me to Negan. I could ask you the same question, Carl…I guess you're responsible for all the gunshots?''

The black haired man flopped in a chair: '' This little asshole killed six of my men.''

Carl sat in front of him and the two of them had a brief discussion where the boy showed him the disfigured side of his face. Someone brought Lucille back and then Negan asked Carl to sing, which he did.

'' Your mother sings you that song? Where's she at now?''

The teenager didn't answer, but silent tears were rolling on his cheek.

''Yeah, dead.'' The man said unkindly.

Amelie gave him a reproachful stare and he pointed her: '' You don't get to give me that look: you're neck deep in shit right now. ''

'' for what?'' Carl asked.

She remembered he hadn't been there when they fought.

Carson appeared at the door: '' The iron is ready, Sir.''

''Awesome. Gather everyone we'll be down in a minute.''

Not the iron. Then she got it: that's why Amber had been crying… Oh well; she pitied the poor man that thought it was a good idea to sleep with one of Negan's wives. This one turned to her: '' We'll come back in a few minutes: don't move.''

She rolled her eyes and he laughed at his own joke before leaving with Carl. The young woman rose to look outside longingly. Amelie shuddered at the thought of the iron; a man was living Hell right now…literally. She had seen Dwight; his face hadn't been like that when she had left. However, the girl was feeling disappointed with Amber...She could have save her lover's face by being exiled with him.

The pair came back later; Carl looked less shaken than she thought he would have been. The guys spoke again and it was really funny when the teen told Negan he should jump out of window to save himself the trouble of killing him.

Amelie could tell Negan genuinely liked the boy. They talked a bit more then he had Carl escorted somewhere else for the night.

The leader closed the door and faced her: '' Now…you.''

''Rick will worry about his child.''

The tall man rolled his eyes and crouched in front of her, unlocking the handcuff around the heater. She guessed he had found the man who had brought her here. He gripped the chain between her hands and raised her to her feet.

''He fucking will. But I will bring him his son back safe and healthy; this prick's better be grateful.''

Amelie frowned: '' You actually want this…deal to work.''

Negan dragged her behind him toward the door: '' He's the first fucker that killed so many of my men…and he's not stupid.''

''scared?'' She teased.

The man snorted: '' Never. But I'd rather not take any fucking risk with Grimes.''

They walked for some time in the multiple hallways of the factory before arriving to the place's infirmary.

The Sanctuary doctor was taking care of a girl, but immediately sent her away at the sight of Negan. His eyes widened when she stepped out from behind the tall man: ''What the fuck…Aren't you dead?''

''Ta-ta.'' She mumbled flatly.

The leader filliped her on the ear: '' Not dead, believe me…We came here to get ourselves patched up. ''

The physician shook himself: 'oh- of course, sit there.'' He pointed at a hand made examination table. They hopped on it.

He took hold of Negan's face first, checking his nose: '' What happened to you two?''

'' We fought.''

The doctor cleared his throat: '' well…I'll have to set your nose straight again and you, you'll get stitches to that brow.'' ''Any other injury?''

Negan pointed at her: '' Check her ribs.''

The man did, palpating her purple side; Amelie let out a groan of pain.

'' They are cracked…but I can't do anything for that.''

It took the man half an hour to 'repair' them as he liked saying. She and the black haired man then slowly went to Negan's house. Amelie knew her time was coming and she wasn't too eager to face it.

The guard posted at the front door greeted his chief and said : '' your kid has come back an hour ago.''

Amelie scowled: _his_ kid? Theo was living here now?

Negan nodded and they entered his home, heading straight to his bedroom. The tall man was unusually silent and it frightened her. He sat on his bed and looked at her: '' I'm half tempted to flog you in public, have you thrown in a cell for a very fucking long time or just break your little neck with my bare hands…but I can't fucking decide which option I prefer.'' he informed her darkly.

The girl gulped loudly and fidgeted on her feet in front of him. He rose and this time his voice was low and shaking with anger: '' I fucking mourned you! Amber mourned you; your own fucking kiddo did too! ''

He grabbed her throat and squeezed: ''Do you know how fucking hard it was to explain to him that he would not fucking see you again!? I searched for your corpse during a whole motherfucking month! '' he roared, shaking her lightly.

She didn't resist him, knowing it would be futile to and took her punishment quietly. The massive man brought her face closer to his; her feet barely touched the ground and she gripped his wrist: ''…And why? Why?! You had everything you wanted here! Food, weapons, shelter…people that cared about you! I knew you fucking had no one! I know you have no one! I've always treated you correctly-''

Her eyes turned to steel: ''-You forced me-''

''-I've never hurt you! Open your fucking eyes and look around you: it's the end of the world. People do horrible things to survive; horrible things happen to women all the time and you whine because of the situation you were in here?! '' He snarled in her face.

Amelie knew it was the ugly truth; she released his wrist and averted her eyes. Negan lowered her back on the floor.

He spoke again in a softer voice: '' You left because I fucking told you, you couldn't. Because you wanted to go back to Canada and I wouldn't let you. I knew you missed your country. If you would have fucking asked me, I would have gladly brought you there during summer to spend some time. ''

Astonished, she looked up at him.

''…I knew you didn't like my ways; probably still don't. I heard you speak with Amber the time I had sent you to the Wives quarters. How she told you, you had changed and that you knew it too. After that, I didn't force you to go collect in the other communities. But did you tell me this? Did you come to me and speak to me about your concerns? No you fucking didn't! You never did!'' he growled.

His speech had rendered the girl mute. The leader looked down at her and she felt small now.

'' I never meant to hurt Amber, Theo or even you…It wasn't my goal…I-I couldn't stay anymore… I just couldn't… And Theo… If I would've gone with him you would have hunted us down…it was better this way.'' She confessed sheepishly.

He frowned: ''Better this way? See where we fucking are! I had to fucking _trade_ you! To make a deal with food and meds to have you back! You were brought here handcuffed! You still are! ''

She shrugged: '' You decided to deal…Rick would probably have given me gift-wrapped with a thanking card to get me out of Alexandria.'' The girl said to lighten the mood.

Negan snorted and finally turned away, removing his leather coat and arsenal around his hips. The young woman watched him silently from where she stood. The Savior faced her again: ''You truly dislike each other, eh?''

'' He's been a jerk to me since the beginning. Didn't trust me, wouldn't listen to me…and see where he is now…'' She grumbled.

He approached her, removing her father's scarf: ''Oh? So you really tried to warn him about me?''

Negan bent and started to remove her own belt: '' Several times…I told him to pack his stuff and his people and to leave. He did not listen.'' The girl confirmed looking down at him.

He threw her daggers on a chair and rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a small key. The Savior then proceeded to unlock her handcuff.

'' Rick the Prick is stubborn; I know he won't go down so easily…''

He pitched the manacles on the chair too: '' That's why you're playing nice with him.''

The man hummed and sat on the bed again to remove his boots; Amelie rubbed her wrists. The leader hissed in pain when he raised his left leg: '' You almost busted my fucking knee.'' He complained.

'' You deserved it.''

Negan rolled his eyes and moaned: '' I always _deserve it_ with you.''

Amelie just stood there when he rose again and walked to her; the Savior snaked a hand around her ponytail and bent her head backward, pressing her body to his. The pair stared at each other:

''What would you like your punishment to be?'' he drawled.

''Nonexistent?'' she tried.

Chuckling darkly, the man pulled her closer: ''You're not out of it so fucking easily…''

He bent to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

He tightened his grip on her and growled: ''Abso-fucking-lutely none of that shit. You don't have the right to refuse me at this moment. Hell, I don't want to hear the word 'no' coming from you for the next decade! ''

Negan pulled her up and walked them to the bed before dropping her on it, his heavy form over hers. Better comply to his demands…she very well knew that if she'd push her luck too far she'd find herself whipped or confined somewhere. The leader sucked and nipped on her neck, burying his face there; Amelie heard him breathe her scent and he let out a groan of satisfaction.

His hips were rotating against hers: ''Tell me…that ginger fuck-'' he started to ask.

''No. I told you before and I'll tell you again: I do not want a companion.'' She answered flatly his unspoken question.

He sat on his knees between her legs and removed his shirt: '' So… you didn't have a single fuck for two years?! ''

The young woman hated his crude language in this kind of situation. She looked away: ''No…''

Rumbling deep in his chest, he began to pull at her boots: ''That's fucking great…''

''This is so stupid…''

''It's a man thing; you wouldn't understand.''

After this brief conversation, there was a lot less of talking and a lot more of action. Negan undressed them both quickly and returned to nipping and nibbling on her skin. She let out a whimper of discomfort, but mostly of surprise when the man entered her immediately. He usually took his time to prepare her or tease her; it was not the case right now.

However, he gave her some time to adjust before moving.

The sounds he made were those of a thirsty man who was finally given something to drink. The leader was moving above her, assaulting her with carnal attacks. He lasted for a good while and finished with a deep thrust of his hips. The girl made a little noise of protest at the harsh movement, but finally settled down, breathing hard.

The tall man took her another time short after and at least lied beside her. Amelie was letting out shuddering breathes, realizing she was exactly where she had been before as if the trajectory of her life had just made a loop. She laid there, more exhausted than she had ever been in some time. All the recent events, the fight and now the sex…it made her want to hibernate for the next months.

Negan swung a heavy arm around her form and drew her into his chest, intertwining one leg with hers. '' For two years…It was as if I couldn't believe you were gone for good…something was nagging my conscience-''

''-Didn't know you had one.''

He filliped her on the ear: ''- I thought it was because I couldn't find your damn corpse…that I needed to give you a proper burial or some shit like that. I fucking understood today. ''

His arm tightened almost painfully and she was crushed against him; the Savior nuzzled the back of her head, taking her scent in again.

'' Deep down I knew you weren't dead. '' He said seriously.


	18. Chapter 18

Copyright: recognizable scenes are from The walking dead comics, volume 18, what comes after. I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. There might be spoilers for season 7. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*25th of November 2015*

Michonne stared at him with reproachful eyes, Abraham stared at him with reproachful eyes and Daryl was on the verge of doing it too.

Rick sighed; he was tired…they had searched for his son and he was nowhere to be found. More, they had the Negan problem to deal with.

''Okay…say what you have to say.''

Daryl was first: ''Amelie.''

Abraham: ''Amelie too.''

Michonne: ''Same, here.''

He scratched his beard: '' You know I didn't really have a choice…And these two obviously have some history.''

His girlfriend eyed him seriously: '' Rick… You heard him…he…did things to her and the way she attacked him…the way she was so afraid of the Saviors…it means only one thing…''She trailed off.

Daryl grumbled in his rasping voice: ''Somethin's not neat… She had guts to fight like she did.''

Stepping toward him, the tall redhead growled: '' She had guts alright and now you gave her to him! Her, a human being for a few cans and meds! ''

''listen; I'm not proud of what I did… but I don't want to risk our group or this place.'' He said calmly.

Abraham threw his hands in the air: ''She is a part of our group; of this place! Don't you see? She had been with them, Hell, she was apparently sleeping with Negan…Having her on our side was our biggest advantage! And you sold her!''

Daryl shook his head: '' I ain't okay with what you did, Rick; we're supposed to be the good guys…we don't do shit like that.''

The black woman nodded: '' I don't feel well about it too…I mean, we were not friends with Amelie, but she went on runs with us, she went hunting to feed us… Never had problems with her.''

''She saved my life, Rick.'' The ginger man finished.

Their leader shouted: ''Enough! I know what I did was wrong, alright?! But now my son is missing and I'm afraid he's with that maniac! ''

Xxxxxx

'' You've got to be shitting me.'' Negan grumbled as he drove.

Carl crossed his arms: '' It's a good song.''

The man snorted: ''As if…it'll make me fucking deaf before the end of it! Who the fuck sings like that anyway?!''

The teenager huffed and looked outside, choosing not to answer him. They had found an old CD in the truck and it was now playing. The Savior eyes were on the road, but his thoughts were elsewhere: he had left a sleeping woman in his bed before leaving.

Amelie hadn't woken up this morning; even after all the noises he had made while clothing himself. He had to admit it had been early this morning; he wanted to give Grimes his son back as soon as possible. The man was probably going bat shit crazy looking for his kid.

 _Speaking of the devil_ …

They met in the middle of a road; apparently the other leader had figured out his son was with him. He stopped his vehicle and got down.

Negan had seriously thought Rick would be a bit more grateful; now, he was nose bleeding again and he was bitten by the fucker! All of that because of a wrong choice of words. And he told him so; damn, he had brought his fucking son back even after this one killed six of his men! The Saviors' leader then proceeded to explain him why he was such a kind person by doing so.

''…here I am, friendly as a fuckless fuck on a free fuck day.''

''What's got you being so nice all of sudden?''

The muscular, black woman glared at him.

''I've got a lot to make up for.''

''Like taking Amelie away against her will perhaps? Where is she, is she alright?'' A loud voice boomed.

Negan rolled his eyes; not that ginger fuck again.

Carl turned to this Abraham man: '' I saw her; she was chained in his bedroom.''

Oh, that little fucker. Rick's group shot him horrified looks.

''Carl: you're an asshole: you make me sound like some kind of fucking deranged pervert here! '' He complained.

He watched as the samurai lady and the bowman exchanged concerned glances. The tall man sighed: '' She was wrongly brought to my quarters by a fucking idiot when I told him to bring her to the infirmary….She is resting. ''

'' How do we know you're not lying?'' The redneck demanded.

''For fuck's sake… '' He frowned and pointed at Rick: '' Why do you fucking care? If I remember well, you _traded_ her to me and rather quickly at that!''

Negan watched Grimes avert his eyes: oh…so the man was feeling some guilt about it. He came closer to his now vanquished rival and drawled:

'' I fucking know her and believe me; I can say when Amelie's truly tired…and she is now. Do you know why is that? ''

He pushed the tip of Lucille against Rick's chest: ''…Because, apparently, you gave her a whole fucking month of night watches. Not cool; so, not cool.''

The man leant closer to Grimes and whispered, only for him to hear: '' She's safe and sound… sleeping in my bed right now.''

Grimes scowled at him with hard blue eyes and he was proud he could easily anger him like that.

'' I want to see her!'' The tall redhead demanded.

He pointed Lucille at him: '' You don't make demands here; I fucking do…But if it can shut you up, I will bring her with me next time I'm getting my ass to your place.''

To make things clear, he explained to them that he didn't want to kill anyone, but he would if they didn't cooperate. That he was fucking reasonable, but Lucille was a bitch.

'' So, are we good here? Good. We'll make another supply run soon, we'll see you then.''

Xxxxxx

Negan slowly entered his bedroom; Amelie hadn't move an inch and was still sleeping.

Wow…and to say this one was usually an early bird…But it was only a bit past noon so it wasn't that much late. Turning back, he opened the door and was startled when a small form ran past him in a gush of air.

The little boy jumped on the bed, abruptly awaking the young woman sleeping on it: ''Amelie!''

The leader watched with curious eyes how she'd handle that.

''Theo…'' She mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

The kiddo shook her, pushing against her side: '' I'm tired of waiting for you to wake up! It's late; you've slept enough! Debout!''

The man grinned, amused; had it been anyone else but Theo, he was fairly certain the girl would have break a finger or two for this. Amelie moaned and turned on her back: the kid glued himself to her, hugging her neck.

Negan saw her rubbing her cheek against the boy's hair with affection and for a reason or another, it made him feel things. Doubt, envy, confusion… Well, maybe he was becoming an old man after all.

Her face was rather peaceful until she saw him; a scowl marred her expression.

''You're finally awake! Like the kiddo told you: get your ass up. I'm hungry.''

Xxxxxx

People were still staring at her today like she was some ghost; Amelie guessed it would pass after some time.

She played around with the food in her plate, not in the mood to eat at all. Theo was eating heartily all the while recounting her things that had happened in the Sanctuary since her departure. The girl shifted in her seat with a grimace feeling the soreness in her lower region; Negan hadn't gone easy on her last night…She fidgeted again, trying to find a more comfortable position.

As if he was reading her thoughts, the man at her side bent to whisper in her ear: '' I might I've been a bit rough with you last night… You can sleep with Theo tonight.''

She turned her head away and the man chuckled; Theo stopped talking and pouted:

'' Why are you telling each other secrets? I want to know.''

Negan laughed harder and Amelie changed the subject: '' Is my place in the warehouse still there?''

The leader frowned: ''Nah…a new recruit took it…And what makes you think I would allow you to fucking stay there? ''

'' I live with Negan now! I prefer his house: I even have my own bedroom. You could live there too.'' Theo explained.

The girl mentally groaned and Negan smirked: ''I wouldn't let her live anywhere else, Kiddo.''

Glaring, the girl looked at him: '' I'm not okay with that.''

'' I don't give a single fuck: you're staying in my house where your kid is. You will also be watched at all time by one of my saviors.''

The girl slouched over the table leaned her chin in her hand with a sigh and a pout on her face.

The massive man patted her back: '' Now, now…Tell me what happened during your time on the road. ''

It caught Theo's interest and he stared at her, curiously waiting for her answer.

The young woman shrugged: '' I've been here and there… The first year I went North and avoided everyone. Once in Canada, I found a small cottage and I stayed there.''

''Alone? All that time?'' Negan questioned. She nodded and the leader frowned: ''Why? You know it's not fucking safe to be alone!''

Amelie looked away: '' I didn't want to go with another group…''

She had been too scared at the time that she'd fall on something similar to the Sanctuary.

The man narrowed his eyes: ''I see…Go on.''

''...And then autumn came and I went South.'' She slid a hand over her face and let out a shaky breath: ''…I- I've seen things. ''

Her kid looked at her with wide eyes: ''Like what?''

Amelie shook her head: '' It-it was awful…I never thought…''

The Savior squeezed her nape gently, reassuring her.

'' There were those placards and messages along some train rails…it said there was a safe place…a sanctuary for all who could arrive there…It's called the Terminus. ''

Negan scowled: '' What was there?''

Her eyes were open, staring in front of her at nothing: ''…I thought that maybe I could spend the winter there… I followed the rails from a distance… I listened carefully …It was a train station… I-I stayed hidden behind the fence surrounding the place… I wanted to see if they were okay, you know? Then I saw someone arriving to the Terminus…It looked fine…they smiled to him…they talked…''

Theo and the man were attentively listening.

She squint her eyes as if confused: ''…Then they suddenly knocked that person out…I saw them bring him inside a train container…And they took someone else out; she screamed and pleaded, but they were deaf to her pleas. They dragged her toward a door leading inside. One of them got out at the same time; he had a bag…I've watched him… And I had to move to see where he was going… That's when I saw it; it was a fenced square…it-it was full of bones. It was far and I couldn't see that well. But then the man emptied his bag in there: a head fell from it with other…pieces. The place was full of human's remnants. ''

''That's fucked up.'' Negan said.

She looked at him : '' All the while I was there I could smell meat cooking… They were eating people Negan. People.'' She whispered, horrified at the memory.

Theo scrunched his nose and the man grimaced: '' Holy shit. What did you do?''

Amelie looked down: '' I ran. I ran so fast…I didn't stop until I couldn't breathe anymore. They were still people there: I heard them shout in the containers…And I ran.''

The leader pulled her head to his: '' You couldn't have done anything anyway; you did right... Crazy fuckers.''

''Where did you go after?'' The boy asked.

'' I searched for a place to stay… I've seen other places…but they weren't suiting me…and then I went to Alexandria. I rapidly became friend with the leader there.''

Negan cocked a brow, abashed: ''Rick?''

She chuckled: '' no; Rick wasn't the leader a year ago. A woman was; she was great…''She sighed sadly. ''…And then spring arrived and I went back to Canada; this time I met people. They were great and I spend a good summer. Then I traveled back here; that's all.''

''I really would have liked to be with you for all this…maybe not the train station part, but the rest…'' Theo mumbled on a sad tone.

The girl ruffled his hair with a smile: '' Maybe next time.''

'' As long as next time means to go hunting in the forest around and not to the fucking Canada.'' Negan grumbled.

Xxxxxx

Despite the pain in her side, she helped the men around to push a metallic stake against the fence. She wiped the sweat on her forehead; the girl had been working with them for the last three hours. They were solidifying the fence, placing poles and bricks against it. It was Negan's way to punish her. He would probably have sent her on a run or hunting, but he didn't trust her enough to let her outside.

All the while, Amelie was chaperoned by a guy named Gerry; she remembered him from before so he wasn't a new recruit.

The girl walked to the truck carrying the metal poles and began the pull on it.

'' Isn't that a bit heavy for yah?'' a man's voice drawled.

Amelie rolled her eyes, not even turning to look at the stranger. She pulled the stake out by herself and deposed it on the ground with the others closer to the fence.

''Hey! I'm talking to you! ''he raised his voice.

It started to draw others' attention; the girl sighed and faced him:

'' yeah?''

The man was around forty, he had a hard look about him. Stubbles covered his chin and she could see a tattoo on his collarbone through his opened coat.

'' Were you ignoring me? Are you new here? I've never seen you before.''

The young woman walked back to the truck, still not looking at him: '' Yes I was. No I'm not new.'' She grumbled, pissed because of the situation she was in.

What was her supposed guard doing? She glanced at him: he was smirking. She guessed he wanted a show.

The stranger was startled by her sharp answer: '' Why so rude, Darling? I only wanted to get acquainted: I'm Paul. Why are you here? There aren't women to do the hard work with us usually.''

Amelie brought another pole with her: '' I don't want to get acquainted with you and I'm here to work and so should you. Go back to work.''

As soon as she let go of the stake, he grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

'' Who do you think you are? You don't get to speak to me like this! '' He growled.

Amelie remained calm as a placid lake: '' I'm no one; just let me work in peace.''

Paul went to shove her, but she simply side stepped to avoid his hand. He stumbled forward and she walked to the pickup again. Hearing him coming from behind, the girl bent under his arms and headed toward the fence.

'' You little bitch-'' He snarled going toward her.

'' Who's a fucking little bitch? ''a deep voice asked.

Negan appeared, casually walking their way: '' How's the fence? It better fucking holds against the Biters.''

''It will hold, Sir.'' A man said.

''Awe-fucking-some.'' He strode around, inspecting the fence. The leader turned to Paul: ''So, I thought I asked you a fucking question.''

The man pointed at the girl: ''Her, Sir! She's a rude bitch! ''

She saw a man gesturing at him to stop, shaking his hand from left to right at his throat level. The Saviors' leader's eyes hardened.

Striding to her, Negan passed an arm around her shoulders, leaning on her: '' Really? Why?''

'' The bitch was ignoring me and then ordered me around!'' He complained.

The tall man looked down at her: ''It it true?''

'' Yeah. He was talking my ears off so I told him to let me work in peace and to go back to his job.'' She explained.

Negan nuzzled her temple and Paul's expression changed to one of terror as he understood his mistake. He had called the wrong girl a bitch.

''Hum…you're all sweaty…you should go home and shower. You've worked enough today.''

She groaned at his attention, but headed toward his house, Gerry on her heels. Amelie shouted over her shoulder: ''Don't kill him!''

The black haired man looked at the trembling piece of shit in front of him; he walked to Paul until their chests were almost touching: '' You call my woman a bitch again and you will get to know Lucille intimately. Is that fucking clear?''

The man frenetically nodded, rooted on his spot.

''Good. Go back to work.''


	19. Chapter 19

Copyright: recognizable scenes are from The walking dead comics, volume 19,, March to war and volume 20 all out war. I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. There might be spoilers for season 7. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*2nd of December 2015*

''…You stay on your best fucking behavior. One misstep and I keep your pretty ass locked up in the Sanctuary for a very long time.'' Negan warned her.

Amelie mumbled her agreement and looked outside the car's window. Last week had been arduous for her…She had worked every day on the fence or on something else, from morning to dusk. Solidify the fence, stock the communal pantry, load and unload trucks…And the nights…these ones belonged to Negan.

The man glanced at her as he drove: '' You don't look overjoyed to go see your friends.''

No... Sure, she wanted to see Abraham… even there she felt…ashamed. She knew for certain Negan would make it clear he owned her by doing some kind of public display or with gruff words. And it would be really embarrassing. The young woman didn't want the Alexandrians to see her as a Savior or part of them.

The leader's gaze was shifting from the road to her face.

''Okay…I would like this damn conversation to _not_ be one sided.''

The girl sighed: ''I won't do anything stupid…'' She stared at him with her hard eyes: ''…But you won't either. I will make sure of that.''

Chuckling darkly, the man grinned: ''Oh, oh, oh…I fucking like it when you go all serious with your dead stare on me. It's up to Rick and his group.''

Amelie looked outside again: '' They're not dumb: Rick won't risk his people…but don't push his button.''

'' Pfft! How will I enjoy myself?''

'' I'm sure you'll find something else.''

When they arrived, Negan made sure to be as obnoxious as possible and made Olivia cried. At least, he was slapped by the woman for being his cocky self.

Amelie walked beside him with a smile on her face; the tall man turned to her: ''You're a bitch when you want to.'' He grumbled.

'' I like to watch you being hit.''

He grumbled, but let it go. However, the leader stiffened when he saw Abraham jogging her way. Amelie hurried to him and found herself trapped in a tight bear-hug.

''Oh God you're alright! ''

She groaned at the pressure on her rib cage: ''Can't breathe.''

The man released her and Negan strode to her side, a frown on his face: '' What? Did you think I would torture her? ''

''You only threatened to do so.'' Amelie muttered.

He filliped her on the ear and she gave him a nasty glance.

The ginger man went to pull her to him again: ''I'm just relieved to see you well and healthy.''

Negan pushed him away from her with the tip of Lucille: ''That's a fucking 'no'. You can look, but you can't touch, got it?''

The young woman sighed: ''He's just a friend…Can I go with him, just until Rick arrives?''

Pleading with her eyes, she finally made the black haired man nod: ''Okay, but no funny business and you come back to me as soon as Rick's here.'' He ordered.

Nodding, she grabbed Abraham's arm and hurried away with him.

Xxxxxx

They had strolled near the walls for the last minutes when Abraham decided to break the silence:

'' So…Are you going to tell me what the Hell is going on?''

There was no point in lying or hiding things from him anymore: ''If you want to.''

He nodded: '' Everything in details, please.''

Amelie began to tell him everything, starting with her hunting the two men and being shot.

'' … When I woke up, my wound was cleaned and bandaged, I was in a bed and there was water beside it…someone was even watching on me. I thought they couldn't be that bad, but I didn't know them at the times. ''

'' So you stay because of that?''

She shook her head: '' No…the Saviors work with a point system and I was now in debt to them… I found it was only fair that I paid for the medication and bandages. So I went on a couple of runs, I hunted for them, I helped around… But, by the times my debt was paid and that I was healed enough, winter was here. Negan offered me to stay and I agreed.''

'' But did you know…'' He trailed off.

''…Yeah I knew by then what they did and I wasn't okay with it. I was planning to leave at the end of April and never come back. ''

He glanced at her: ''What happened?''

''I found Theo: my kid…It became complicated after that. ''

The man let out a relieved sigh: '' For a moment, I thought that child was yours and Negan's. ''

She laughed: '' I'm not old enough for that…Anyway… Things were now more complicated and I was killing myself to get enough points to make the both of us live.''

Amelie stared at him seriously: '' It all changed one day… I-I did something horrible Abraham. People died because of the decision I made. People found themselves on their knees like slaves because of me…''

The redhead narrowed his eyes: '' It can't be that bad…what did you do?''

Stopping, the girl murmured: ''I saved his life.''

Abraham stared at her quietly and Amelie went on: '' I was holding his life in my hands. The decision was all mine. He was unconscious in a flipped car, bleeding out and surrounded by walkers. I knew he was a bad man, I knew what he did was wrong…but he had saved my life…and my mother used to tell me that all lives were precious. What is happening now is my entire fault. If I would have been strong for one moment, this would not be happening.''

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly: ''You did what you thought was right…Why did it change everything?''

They kept walking:'' The day I saved his life, all of his men had fled; it was just me. I was the only one who remained. It changed the way he was seeing me. Negan was grateful…He paid everything for my kid and I could catch my breath again. I wanted to leave, but Theo was too young…it would have been too dangerous…I decided to travel back to Canada when he was a bit older.''

''But you didn't…''

She shook her head and they turned in a vacant street.

''He threatened me…He said I was too valuable to let me go…he told me he would break Theo's legs if I'd try to leave the Sanctuary. So I stayed; I was afraid for the kid, even for myself.''

Someone saluted them as they passed near the houses.

''…And then…He made me an offer… Negan wanted me to be his…along with his three other wives.''

''The Hell!? He has three wives?!'' Abraham said in a strangled voice, incredulous.

''Five now…He offers women to become his and they don't have to work in the point system anymore. They are under his protection. Anyway, I said no of course. And he couldn't do a damn thing because rape is forbidden in the Sanctuary. It enraged him and he started to kill people in other communities. He made me know he would kill one person per week until I'd accept to bow to his demand.'' She recounted sadly.

Abraham cast a forlorn look upon her.

''After the fourth death, I couldn't take it anymore, the guilt and everything and I…accepted his offer. I became his, but it was different from the other women… I never accepted to be treated like porcelain like they do. I still went outside and worked. One day I had enough and I faked my death before leaving toward my home in the North.''

Amelie looked down and the man squeezed her hand.

'' You know the rest…When you told me about the guys on motorcycles…I freaked out. I knew they were more than you all. I tried to tell you to leave…but you didn't…and now you're under his control.''

''We don't run from anyone, Amelie. It doesn't look so good now, but we're strong. Rick is a true leader, not a dictator. We'll find a way out of this. ''

She looked at him: ''don't do anything stupid, please. I can't protect you.''

''But he listens to you…''

''Not really…he's mad at me. I've been working like a labor beast during the last week…I'm constantly watched…I have a guard that follows me everywhere back at the Sanctuary.'' She stressed.

''so…what now? You know this group, _him_ , you must help us.''

The girl averted her eyes again: ''I'm powerless Abraham. ''

''What do we do?''

'' You give him half your stuff…you don' attack them… and everything will be fine.'' She mumbled.

He was about to say something when they heard a woman screaming. The pair hurried toward the sound: Spencer was on the ground, holding his bowels. Amelie eyes landed on Negan: he had a knife in his hand and he was covered in blood.

Her nostrils flared and she stomped toward him as he grinned to her: '' Looks like I'm in trouble with the lady, Men.''

She knelt beside Spencer and took his pulse; he was gone. The Canadian pushed one of her daggers in his skull and rose. If looks could have kill, Negan would be dead right now.

'' What is that?! I leave you a few minutes and you kill someone!?'' She growled as she wiped her dagger clean on Spencer.

'' Watch your tone, darling… Come; we're going to play pool and I'll explain why I ended that piece of shit.''

Glancing at her ginger friend, she told him: '' Keep watch on things for me and wait for Rick's return. '' She ordered.

For a reason or another, he obeyed and walked toward the gates. At the display, the Saviors' leader surveyed her with a satisfied air. She walked at his side and he placed an arm around her neck: '' Hum…that's how you fucking lead men. ''

'' Why did you kill Spencer?''

He patted her cheek: ''Patience; pool first.''

Xxxxxx

Negan shouted victoriously when his ball entered in one of the holes. Amelie crossed her arms: ''I'm still waiting.''

'' That fuck was fucking planning on taking Rick's place. He asked me to kill the Prick and put him in charge! ''

The girl frowned, confused: ''Spencer? He was Deanna's son… ''

The leader shrugged: ''What he was, was a pathetic piece of shit. I did a favor to everyone by ending his miserable life.''

She rubbed her brow and sighed: ''Rick won't be happy…so don't lose your calm.''

Seth, one of his men, took his turn on the table and Negan then installed himself again.

'' He fucking won't...''

Xxxxxx

'' I THOUHGT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!'' Rick roared.

Negan was lounging on the house's porch, drinking water.

'' Oh Rick…so fucking good to see you my friend. I'd stand up and shake your hand, but I've been playing pool for the last three hours and my shoulder is absolutely killing me. I'm a bit out of practice… Ice water?''

Rick climbed on the veranda: ''You killed one of my people…what the fuck happened?''

'' One moment, please.'' Negan rose and grabbed Lucille before standing in front of the other leader. ''I'm going to refrain from profanity momentarily to illustrate just how serious I am. I will not say another word to you until you say 'Thank you, Negan'. ''

The shorter man snarled: ''Explain yourself now or you and your men won't leave this place alive.''

The Saviors' leader burst out laughing then placed his bat in front of his own face: ''Lucille, give me strength.''

The black haired man then proceeded to told him how Spencer was a little shit.

''…Now, show me what you got.''

The pair of men headed toward the truck; that's when Amelie got out from the house. Rick turned to her: ''Amelie-''

The girl ignored him and bumped her shoulder into his, making him stumble to the side.

Negan bit into his fist: ''Oh, oh! Man… You got her pissed at you! ''

The three of them went to Rick's van to check his stuff. Negan proposed that Alexandria keeps it all as a repayment for killing Spencer, but the other leader told him a deal was a deal.

He tried to speak to her: '' Amelie…listen-''

As fast as lightening, her dagger was under his chin: '' –I do not allow you to speak to me, is that clear? '' She growled lowly.

The tall man at their side was grinning like the Cheshire cat and he squeezed her nape: ''Darling… that's not a way to treat a friend. '' He bent to nuzzle her temple, a habit of his: '' You're goddamn sexy when you do this.'' He whispered.

Amelie lowered her weapon and turned away from them; she only realized now how much angry she was with Rick. Maybe it was all the pent up frustration with him. The Saviors loaded their trucks and they left; Amelie sat in front with Negan as another man drove the vehicle. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Grimes hurrying inside a house and she sighed.

He was about to do something stupid.

The girl turned to Negan: ''Prepare yourself, Rick will attempt something.''

''Wha-''

All of sudden, the young woman opened the sliding door behind them and went in the container. The men there shot her curious look when she slid out from the truck by the back door. Amelie rolled on the ground and went behind an abandoned car outside. Soon after, she heard gunshots and Negan yelled: '' FUCKING FUCK!''

There were more shooting and she saw Rick approaching his rival, his pistol pointed on the man: ''You ever heard of the one about the guy who brought a baseball to a gun fight, fuc-''

Like a feline on the prowl, the girl sprinted toward Rick and jumped on him, landing on his chest. He was sent to the ground with her on top of him, her blades at his throat.

She whispered urgently to him, trying to keep him down: '' Rick, stop…What did you think? Negan isn't stupid; he didn't come here with only a few men! There are hidden snipers you fool! I'm saving your life. ''

Grimes stared at her with wide eyes when shots were fired all around on his people. None were mortally wounded; they all had been shot in the shoulder or the arm.

Negan straightened, laughing: '' Fucking Canadians: thank you darling. ''

Amelie grabbed Rick's gun and went to Negan's side; she would have to calm him down…The tall man began to narrate how Rick had fucked up, they even fought a little bit and then everything went down when Carl shot Lucille from where he was on the walls. The saviors lined up Rick and three others…someone was going to die again.

The rest…was incredible.

Unknown people arrived and Negan was briefly taking hostage by a man she remembered as Jesus. A freaking tiger showed up, more shots were fired and the saviors were forced to retreat.

The leader was behind the wheel now since his driver had been shot. A deep scowl was marring his expression and he hit the steering wheel with his fist.

''Fucking fucker that tried to fuck with me! ''

Amelie crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly at him. Negan glared at her: ''What!?''

'' Oh nothing…The man that held a gun to your head…he was from Hilltop….the people that were with him…I think they're from the…what it is again? Ah, yes, The Kingdom. Hilltop, Alexandria…the Kingdom…All unhappy with your methods and now they're joining together. Does this sound familiar to you? Perhaps to a little conversation we had years ago?''

For once, the man looked away from her.

'' You, little weasel of a Canadian… What the fuck do you want me to say? You were right, Okay!?'' He grumbled.

The girl became serious and she stared outside with tired eyes: '' Nothing…I simply wanted you to realize that your ways are wrong. See where it led you? War is coming Negan… And we shouldn't be doing it between ourselves, but on the dead outside. ''

Amelie was surprised to see the uncertain look the man was giving her; it was out of character for him. His eyes held confusion, anger, doubt and sadness at the same time.

When they arrived at the Sanctuary, the leader announced they were going to war.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own TWD series/ comic. Any recognizable scenes are from TWD comics, volume 21, All out war part 2. Enjoy, sorry for grammar mistakes.

* * *

*5th of December, 2015*

Negan had told his Saviors they were going to war, but war came to them first. Alexandria, the Kingdom and Hilltop had come at their gates and had broken in. The Sanctuary was flooded with undead. The Saviors were all stuck in the factory, a team was getting out every once in a while to clear the place. The leader had declared this morning they couldn't stay more than a few days trapped in the factory. All the people would need to get out eventually.

It would already be done if the Saviors' leader had not left to battle right after seeking vengeance. They had gone to war against Alexandria and came back victorious… The Alexandrians had fled to Hilltop for now.

The girl turned on herself and decapitated a zombie and sliced one's head in half. Her arms were burning and she was tired; she had been at it nonstop for 20 minutes. There were too many walkers even though their number was diminishing.

'' We get back in! Hurry the fuck inside!'' Negan ordered.

Their team of five people quickly went back in the factory. Amelie leaned on her knees, panting as sweat dripped from her nose.

''You…need to…get to people out of here, today.'' The girl said.

The tall man turned to her: ''We'll get through them.''

''…but what if we don't? What if the door breaks? There are women and children in here; they must be moved somewhere safer!'' She protested.

He pinched the bridge of his nose: ''Fuck!'' The leader straightened: ''Amelie; gather all the women and children and bring them on the last floors of the factory and make sure they have another way out of here if things go shitty. Take two men with you.''

She nodded and went to jog away, but Negan stopped her by grabbing her upper arm: ''You must protect them.'' He told her seriously.

''With my life.''

The leather clad man patted her cheek: ''Stay fucking safe.''

She nodded, chose two Saviors and they went deeper into the factory.

Xxxxxx

''Why can't I stay with you?'' Theo asked.

She knelt and grabbed his shoulders, trying to not put too much undead gore on him: ''It's safer here…Sherry will watch over you.''

His tiny hand clutched the knife at his waist: ''I know how to kill zombies: I can help.''

The girl sighed: ''You're seven years old Theo. There is an army of them out there. Listen; you stay in these rooms and you keep people inside safe, okay? I'll be outside at the doors.''

Reluctantly, he nodded seriously: '' It's all because of the bad people, isn't it?''

Amelie frowned: '' The bad people?''

'' those who broke the fence and attacked us…''

The young woman rubbed her brow: ''Theo…c'est plus compliqué que ça. Ne répète pas ce que je vais te dire, mais si tout ceci arrive, maintenant, c'est la faute de Negan. Les gens qui ont défoncé la porte ne sont pas méchant.''

'' Ils nous ont attaqués et Negan m'a dit qu'ils étaient méchants! '' He protested.

She grabbed his forearm and she indicated him to sit with her, a bit in the setback from the others: '' Listen and listen well, kid. What did I tell you to do when there is a situation of this kind? Or when you aren't sure?''

The boy looked at her with uncertainty: '' You told me to think…and to ask questions.''

''Did you?''

He shrugged: ''a little bit. I tried to think of a reason for them to attack us…I didn't know why they did. I asked Negan: he said they were bad.''

She nodded: '' So… you only asked one person…and you can't tell why they attacked. Do you think it is enough to judge them?''

He looked down sheepishly: ''No…''

The girl tapped his nose with her pointer finger: ''Exactly.''

'' So…do you know why?''

The woman hummed positively: '' Theo…the Saviors are not the good guys. The people you saw out there…they were not attacking; they were defending.''

'' But we didn't attack them!''

The fact that he was using the terms 'us' and 'we' did not escape her; the child was considering the Saviors like his people. Like he was part of them.

'' You think that, Theo…But how often have you seen the men getting out of the Sanctuary, carrying weapons?''

He scowled: ''Often.''

''How often have you been out there with them to see what was really happening?''

'' Not often…''

She passed a hand in his brown hair: ''You have your answers now, kid.''

His little fists clenched: '' then why are you here? Why are we here!? Why did we stay if they are bad?''

'' I will answer that later, Theo. Now be good and keep an eye on the people here.''

The kid grumbled a bit, but acquiesced nonetheless.

Xxxxxx

The sun had set a long time ago; it had been the night for hours now. Amelie sat in the stairs leading to the vulnerable people of the Sanctuary, her blades across her knees. She was tired and still dirty from the past afternoon and the girl was barely holding herself up.

'' It's done. The place is fucking clear, but the fence is ruined; we had to put two cars in front of the hole.''

Her head rose to him and she slowly got to her feet, leaning on one of her blades. She saw that he was alone and so she spoke: ''This has to stop.''

His eyes were hard: '' Indeed. Rick will pay.''

The girl shook her head: ''no…the war needs to stop. It is enough: make peace with the others!''

He brought his face inches from hers: ''Not. Here.'' He growled, taking her arm and dragging her in the hallways to a more recluse place.

The man pushed her away: '' They fucked up the Sanctuary. They will pay, Amelie.'' Negan said darkly.

'' When will it stop!? Someone will always want to get even! You've gotten your revenge: You killed that girl that broke the fence; they fled Alexandria because you destroyed it! You have prisoners. What more do you want? You started it, now is the time to make amends for what you've done before it gets worst if that's possible! ''

Placing his forearm against her collarbones, he shoved her into a wall: ''What I've fucking done? I have protected people! I've killed the walkers outside! I've offered a safe place for those fucks who needed it! Killing one person here and there and making a few threats to keep everything working are worth it!''

She snarled: ''Don't you see? It's more than one person here and there! Saviors are dead Negan! _Your_ men died! By handfuls! You are abusing people instead of working with them! There are _monsters_ outside; a common enemy to us all and instead you fight with people!''

They glared at each other for a few seconds and the man released her: ''Tomorrow we march to Hilltop where they had run to. You will come with us.''

The girl shook her head: ''I won't kill people!''

Negan shot her a cold glance: ''We'll see that.''

They were both disturbed by small, rapid steps as Theo ran up to Negan. The little boy hugged his leg never minding the blood there: '' Are we okay now? ''he asked, looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes.

The man's demeanor softened and he patted the kid's head: ''Yeah. There are no more dead inside the Sanctuary.''

Amelie scolded her child: '' Theo…you were supposed to stay with the others…and you should be sleeping.''

He hid a bit behind Negan's legs, clutching his pant: ''…But I was worrying about you two… I was scared.'' He said in a little voice.

The young woman sighed and knelt on one knee, extending her arms: '' Come here.''

Theo hurried in her embrace and nuzzled her neck as she rose with him. The girl kissed him on the forehead: ''are you ready to sleep, now?''

He nodded against her skin and she glanced one last time at the leader before going to his house.

Xxxxxx

It was the middle of the night and Amelie was kneeling behind a tree with Dwight. They had been talking for some time now, whispering aggressively.

''…We'll be forced to fight them!'' the girl hissed.

The burned man slid a hand over his tired face: ''I know Amelie… but we don't have a choice. ''

She pinched the bridge of her nose: ''… what about the prisoners Negan took?''

'' It's settled. Carson is on our side; he'll take them away as soon as we leave.''

The girl nodded, relieved: '' And Eugene?''

''…will be brought along.''

There was a silent pause and Amelie sighed: ''What a mess…''

He scoffed: ''You can say it.''

The girl looked at him with sad eyes and cupped his wrong cheek with her hand: '' I'm sorry for what happened to you…''

'' Yeah…I bet…you had warned me before leaving and I didn't listen. It's the past now.'' Dwight muttered as he stood.

She rose too: '' You're strong; we'll get through this and everything will end well.''

He slowly shook his head: '' I admire your positivity, but I don't know about that… And lately, I feel like I will never have Sherry back.''

Amelie grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it gently: '' If you two really love each other, you'll get back together. ''

He thanked her and they both left toward their own places.

Xxxxxx

*6th of December 2015*

'' Stop fucking looking at me like this.'' Negan growled at her.

Amelie glanced away; even her hard eyes coupled with her judgmental stare couldn't stop him. She tightened the belt around her hips and bent to attach her long leather boots.

Sighing loudly, the man turned to her: ''I'd rather stay home and do something else. Killing those fucks doesn't make me happy. All this bullshit doesn't make me fucking happy, okay!? But they won't comply! I'm cutting that shit down, now so I won't have to do it later.''

'' Fighting and killing are never the solutions.''

The tall man walked to her and gripped her chin: '' Keep believing that, darling. ''

His hand went down and he laced her wrist guards himself and surprisingly made sure all her equipment was properly attached and in place.

''go speak to your kiddo before we leave…I'll wait for you at the car.''

She nodded and headed toward her child's bedroom where he was playing with some toys Negan had probably found during her absence. She crouched at his side and explained him the situation.

''Why do you need to go?'' he asked innocently.

She petted his hair backward:'' I must Theo, that's all. Our chief ordered it.''

The little boy hugged her waist: '' You will be brave and then you will come back?''

Perhaps, perhaps not.

'' Yes, I will…I will do my best to come back.'' She reassured him. ''You will be good while I'm gone okay? ''

Solemnly, he nodded: '' Okay then; I will wait for you.''

Xxxxxx

The Saviors stood not far from the Hilltop, hidden by the forest around them. Negan was gazing at the town in front of him: ''We attack at sundown.''

One of his man answered him: ''We'll be ready.''

Their leader joined his hands behind his back, Lucille in his clutch: ''I fucking know you will. Now, rest up, lay low, stay out of sight. The shit's going to hit the fan like a goddamn tornado in a few hours. I gotta get something to eat.''

Amelie was still staring at Hilltop with sad eyes, knowing what was to come. The Saviors had four trucks and one was filled with undead. They had many men…

There would be deaths on both sides…a lot of them.

Negan's deep voice pulled her out of her reverie: ''Canadian! Get your ass over here.''

She sighed and obeyed, walking to him like an obedient dog: ''Sir?'' She grumbled, putting on a show of respect in front of his men.

''Come and eat with me.''

* * *

Translation : Theo…c'est plus compliqué que ça. Ne répète pas ce que je vais te dire, mais si tout ceci arrive, maintenant, c'est la faute de Negan. Les gens qui ont défoncé la porte ne sont pas méchant.''= ''Theo…it's more complicated than that. Don't repeat what I'll tell you, but if all this is happening, it's Negan's fault. The people who broke down the gates were not the bad guys.''

'' Ils nous ont attaqués et Negan m'a dit qu'ils étaient méchants!'' = ''They attacked us and Negan told me they were bad!''


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own TWD series/ comic. Any recognizable scenes are from TWD comics, volume 21, All out war part 2. this chapter also becomes AU. Enjoy, sorry for grammar mistakes.

* * *

*6th of December, 2015*

''Eat.'' Negan ordered.

Amelie looked up at the Saviors' leader from where she sat on a fallen log.

'' I don't understand how I could possibly eat right now…People are about to die. You're about to kill people, your men are about to kill people and be killed too.'' She growled on a hard tone.

He ignored her words and bit into a chunk of dried meat: '' You will need your strength. Eat.''

The girl averted her eyes and glanced back at him; the tall man sighed: ''Not these eyes…no…not the goddamn, beaten dog's eyes. You know how it fucking affects me.''

'' Please…don't do this… try to speak with Rick…there are innocents there…women and children…'' She pleaded.

Negan bent his head backward and moaned: ''…fucking stop. I will offer them to surrender, alright? ''

No, not alright! She wanted this stupid war done. The young woman raised her head; the sun was getting down…And Negan noticed too.

The man rose, looked around and shouted: ''Get ready, we're going to Hilltop!''

The Saviors roared and everyone grabbed their weapons before going into the trucks. Amelie watched and remained unmoving; her eyes open but blind to their surroundings. It was the Leader who pulled her out of her reverie by shoving her carbine into her arms:

'' You will go on a roof and shoot anyone that comes near us.'' He ordered.

She slowly nodded and got up to her feet, unenthusiastic. The woman followed him into his truck and they headed to Hilltop. It was a short ride there since they were near; the Saviors stopped the cars at the gates before getting the chained Walkers out of one of the trucks. Negan was already out of his car and walking toward the doors Amelie on his heels.

One man was on the walls, a spear in hand: '' Stop right there! This doesn't have to escalate. You have no idea what's on the other side of these walls. Believe me when I say you will not survive this! '' The stranger warned.

The girl knew it was bluff; she glanced at their Leader: he knew it too. '' Shut the fuck up! Put the spear down and go get Rick; I know he's in there! The adults need to talk.'' He demanded.

The man didn't obey: '' Right now you're talking to me!'' He said, pointing at himself.

The tall, black haired man scoffed: ''I don't even know who the fuck you are! '' He sighed: ''Someone, shoot this motherfucker.''

The order was quickly executed and the man was shot in the head; he fell forward in front of them.

''Rick! I need to hear from you! I will kill every sorry fuck on that wall…and thins will get ugly really fucking quick! SHOW YOURSELF!'' Negan warned in a loud booming voice; Amelie was certain all Hilltop heard him.

At his threats, she gave him a reproachful stare; he shot her the same look… which meant: _Not now and fucking listen_.

''Rick? I don't know who you're talking about!'' Someone shouted from the other side of the walls.

The Savior's leader pinched his nose, mumbling and ordered his men to muck their weapons on the undead.

Negan spread his arms: ''We're coming in Rick! This is your last chance to hang your bare ass over the side of that wall and let me climb up and slap it red for you getting your man killed just now! It's the right thing to do!''

The Canadian stepped closer to the man and glared at him: _You know what you promised me, stay true to your words_.

He rolled his eyes and shouted: '' Okay! Anyone in earshot listen the fuck up! Lay down and bury your fucking face in the fucking dirt! Got it? Put your fucking hands behind your back and don't fucking move! You surrender, you live. Otherwise, we mower all you fuckers down! You have been warned!''

Turning to her, he asked: ''Satisfied?''

She nodded and the man turned toward the cars, raising a fist: ''Take it down!''

Their biggest truck charged the gates and brought it down, however, the other group was ready on the other side. There were gun shots all around as the Saviors entered the town.

Then, the war began.

Amelie hurried inside, avoiding to been seen by moving rapidly and subtly. Her carbine swung over her back, she jogged from hiding place to hiding place. The girl moved deeper into the village and climbed onto a roof. She laid on her stomach, leaning her gun on the roof's edge. From her vantage point, she surveyed the battle with a sad sigh: what a mess. The woman had no intention to shoot on anyone, she contented herself to fire at their feet, driving people away from the hiding Saviors.

The night had fallen and it was dark and the fight was still going on. Suddenly, she heard a wave of gunshots and the screams of many men. From her spot, she couldn't see what was happening, but a minute later, she heard Negan cursing loudly and then shouting the retreat. Apparently, Rick had been planning an efficient strategy.

There were still shots here and there when a faint 'click' reached her ears; Amelie didn't have the time to register anything else that her breath was taken away. She tried to breath, but she only felt pain. Liquid gurgled up in her throat and she spat blood; that's when she understood that she had been shot.

Someone must have been sniping at a higher place than hers and had spotted her. The girl moaned; she was suffering badly; she reached behind her to felt where she had been touched in her back. The bullet must have entered on the right side of her upper back and was most likely lodged in her lung right now. Her chest felt painful as she slowly rose on her hands and knees; she couldn't stay here.

The sniper who had shot her must had thought she had been dead because when she crawled down the roof, nothing happened to her. Hidden by the dark of the night, Amelie retreated to the Saviors' camp.

Xxxxxx

Negan had been discussing their imminent victory with Dwight over a campfire, when he noticed a form dragging itself toward the back of the camp. He immediately recognized the Canadian. The man frowned: she wasn't moving in that predatory way of hers. Her steps were sluggish and staggering.

He shouted: ''Canadian! Amelie! I've been looking for you! Where the fuck were you?!''

Dwight scowled: ''Sir… I don't think sh-''

Both men watched her slump to the ground and he rushed to her; blood covered her chin and throat…he didn't see any injury on her front. Kneeling, he passed an arm under her shoulders and sat her up; her back was drenched in blood.

He gathered her against him and tapped her cheek a few times: ''Amelie!''

He glanced around: ''Help! Where is that fucking Doc?! Someone get the doctor! ''

Dwight went running in search of the physician and he rose with the girl in his arms. He felt her blood on his arm as the warm liquid slid over his skin.

He shuddered and brought her to their makeshift infirmary and deposed her on a cot: '' Tell that Doctor to hurry the fuck up!'' He roared at his nearest man.

''Stop shouting…'' A weak voice mumbled.

The man bent over her body, even in the dim light of the place he could see how pale she was. He went to grab her face, but she feebly pushed his hands away.

'' What the fuck happened?'' he asked.

'' Can't you guess? I was shot.'' She said flatly as she took a shuddering breathe; she coughed and blood splattered her chin once more.

The man over her had a look of horror in his face and she chuckled: '' What? That is what war brings… I'm sure I'm not the only one who was shot like this… ''

The Doctor arrived and Negan shoved him away when he attempted to remove her clothing. She was then laid on her stomach; judging by the silent men bending over her, she presumed her time was coming soon.

That was the last thing she thought before losing consciousness.

Xxxxxx

He walked to Hilltop's gates shouting that he came to negotiate, to accept their peaceful surrender. He offered them their old truce and peace, shouting loudly that he knew Rick was dead. Negan had seen Dwight shot him with an infected arrow.

The Saviors' leader stopped talking when he saw Rick appeared: What!?

He turned to his second in command: ''Dwight!? This better be a fucking ghost!''

Rick stepped toward him: ''Don't look at him, look at me!'' He growled.

Both leaders began to speak; the smaller man told him he was the stupidest person alive. He told him they could work together if he'd stopped fucking everything up. That they were fighting for a world without him. Negan told him his version of the story; that he was giving a purpose to his men, he was establishing order.

But the more Rick spoke about helping each other, about being productive, about fighting their common enemy together, the more the black haired man saw he was right. Rick was proposing to establish a barter system that would benefit them both. He saw then, how Rick was intelligent and how his thinking was functioning on the long term plan.

His rival explained to him how together they could be stronger, everything they could build if their group was working as one. The Saviors, Hilltop and the Kingdom would be formidable if they'd work together. They could restore the civilization.

This fact hit him like a brick in the face and all of sudden, he could see in his mind all they could do. He saw what Rick was seeing and what Amelie had been telling him for a long time.

 _Make peace with Rick_.

''Fuck.'' He muttered in realization. ''We could establish a safe zone between our communities for travel…if we work together it could be easily maintained. If we divide certain tasks among our communities there is very little be couldn't accomplish…food, supplies, construction, security…if we delegated and collaborated, it could change everything…''

He realized then he had been wrong all the way.

''Goddamn it, I think you're right.'' He told Rick.

The other leader came closer: ''We could do so much more together, united…so much that could be changed. You're seeing things my way?''

''Yes, yes I am.'' He confessed.

They exchanged a hard stare, one full of understanding and acceptance. Rick nodded to him: ''good.''

Rick extended his hand to him and he took it, shaking it firmly: ''As a first gesture of peace…my men will help you repair this place…but I will ask something in return for now… ''

His rival frowned: ''I'm listening.''

Xxxxxx

The Doctor had told her he couldn't remove the bullet: he didn't have the necessary equipment here. He could only bandaged her wound…He had told her everything would be fine, but she had seen him pulling Negan apart. She hadn't heard their whispers, but she could guess things were not going to be fine for her…And judging by the way she felt, it was true. She had been in and out, nothing was clear anymore…she felt pain, then she didn't feel anything…she heard sounds and then not. At some point, Amelie knew she was being moved and passed out again.

The next time, she opened her eyes she was in a room, in bed. Her torso was bandaged, there was something plugged in her arm and Theo was lying beside her, sleeping. She didn't feel better; all she felt was weakness, thirst and pain. Amelie couldn't gather her thought or focus on anything; her mind was fuzzy.

Everything became black again and she didn't fight it.

It was voices that woke her up next time:

''Do something!'' a voice growled.

''Negan…the doctor did what he could…he removed the bullet, cleaned the wound and bandaged it… No one knows her blood type so it's too risky to do a transfusion…''

Rick and Negan were arguing, how surprising. But they were both here…had they made peace?

''…She lost too much blood and Harlan said an infection had begun when he operated on her… the antibiotics probably helped, but it also make you weaker…''

Amelie opened her eyes and groaned as she tried to sit. Negan was immediately at her sides.

'' Where am I?'' she whispered weakly.

Un-Negan-like, he pressed his forehead to hers in a show of affection: '' You're at Hilltop… you've been taken care of… Everything will be fine.''

Rick gave him a flat look and looked at her: '' You've seen better days.''

She glanced at him and could see he had been wounded too: '' Same for you.'' She mumbled and closed her eyes again; everything even talking and breathing were hard. She felt dizzy and the world seemed to be turning and moving. For a reason or another, she also felt cold…

Theo appeared in the door frame, probably drawn by their voices: ''Amelie!''

He ran to her and went to jump on the bed, but Negan caught him before he lands: ''Careful, buddy; you can't jump on her right now…She's not well enough.''

He looked down: ''Oh…can I go in bed with her then? I'll be careful!''

Amelie nodded to Negan's inquisitive look and her kid huddled next to her. Another shiver shook her and she sensed she wouldn't be awake for much longer.

Something caught her eyes in the corner of the room and she stared. Both men frowned and glanced at where she was looking.

The Saviors' leader frowned and placed a hand over her arm: ''Amelie?''

Kelly, her little sister, was standing there, staring at her…Her father and mother were behind her; their arms circling each other. Her eyes widened as she watched them.

''Vous êtes partis…vous n'êtes plus là.'' She mumbled.

Both men looked at Theo: ''What is she saying?''

''I don't know…she said they were gone…that they weren't here anymore. I don't know who she's talking about.'' The kid explained.

Rick and Negan looked again at the corner and back to her.

'' Kelly…'' She muttered.

The Savior's face blanched and he shook her lightly: ''no, no, no! Fuck no! Kelly's not there! ''

Scowling, Rick asked: ''Who's Kelly?''

'' Kelly is her sister's name…She's dead.'' He informed him.

Everyone glanced to where she was looking with empty, drowsy eyes.

'' That shit is fucked up…Call Harlan.'' Negan demanded.

Rick sighed and slid a tired hand over his face; it wasn't hard to understand…this girl was dying. Plain as that.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*11th of December 2015*

After the 'Kelly episode', her breathing had stopped and Harlan had to reanimate her. Rick had watched at a distance, genuinely curious about the situation. Negan, the base ball bat killer, the fearsome leader, hadn't left the girl's side since the beginning. The tall man was watching over her like a hawk. At some point, he had to leave; after all, he was the Saviors' leader and had duties.

His ex-rival was taking care of their new business and his men, checked on the little boy from time to time and watched over Amelie.

Abraham had come too, wishing her to heal quickly and him, he was simply keeping an eye on Negan. To be honest, working with the Saviors was the deal of the year. Five days had passed and already they had done much together.

Rick silently entered the infirmary room, which was filled to capacity after the battle. Carefully, he walked closer to the Canadian's bed. The kid, Theo, was there looking over the girl with sad eyes, Negan at his side.

''Why doesn't she wake up? '' the boy asked softly.

Negan sighed: ''It's just like that sometimes, kiddo…''

Theo turned to him: ''But they healed her! They gave her pills and injections…''He protested not understanding.

Rick could tell the other man wasn't used to young kids like this and was short on answers. He stepped loudly toward the pair to announce his presence: ''-The doctor healed her Theo… but she's very, very tired since her body had so much work to do to repair itself: that's why she doesn't wake up. But she will; give her time.''

His ex-enemy thanked him with his eyes and Rick nodded: ''Negan; we have a meeting concerning roads and travels.''

Xxxxxx

*22th of December 2015*

''She's the worst patient I ever had. '' Harlan said flatly to Negan.

The man frowned: ''Why? That woman's real fucking quiet…I'm sure she handles pain way better than most of your other patients!''

''It's not that…She should be resting and sleeping and instead she walks around, takes herself on strolls…I didn't know where she was the other day!'' he complained.

The tall man waved him off: ''stop whining; she's been awake for a week only…''

The physician huffed: ''Exactly! She shouldn't do anything.''

The leader glanced back at him: ''But, she's out of danger, right?''

''Yes, yes…She can only go well from now on.'' He reassured him.

''So…She can leave this place? ''

''Her wound still needs to be cleaned everyday and her bandage changed regularly.''

''The Sanctuary's doc can do that shit…''

To be honest, he was tired of being at Hilltop; he wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in his bed, drink whisky and enjoy his wives. Things were settled and both sides could travel if there was any other problem or situation to resolve.

''If you have someone among your people who can properly do it, there should not be any problem.''

''Awe-fucking-some!'' He exclaimed, walking toward the Canadian who was reading with Theo in her bed.

The man flopped in a chair next to the pair: '' Are you ready to go home, Kiddo?''

Theo raised his head, smiling broadly: ''Yes! I want to go back! I miss Amber!''

Negan ruffled his hair, making him laughed: '' Good! I'm sure she misses you too…'' He pointedly looked at Amelie. ''…I'm sure she's missing someone else as well.''

The girl averted her eyes and looked up again: ''I think I will stay here.''

He rolled his eyes with a sigh; so typical of her.

''It's not fucking up for discussion.'' The Savior growled.

The little boy climbed higher on her, trying to draw her attention toward him: ''Why do you want to stay here? Our home is the Sanctuary…Amber is there.'' He asked in a whining voice.

She petted his hair backward and smiled patiently: ''I prefer it here Theo and my home isn't the Sanctuary…even if I miss Amber too.''

Groaning, Negan sunk himself deeper into the chair: not her home? She prefers it here? It was apparently not convincing the child ,so she added: ''…And my friend Abraham is there as well.''

Theo pouted: ''I don't like him.''

The black haired man grinned internally: he could relate to this kid. He finally rose, clasping his knees: ''Anyway…as I said: not fucking up for discussion. We're all getting our asses back to the Sanctuary; end of the story.''

The Canadian gave him the stink eyes, but he ignored it; she couldn't do a damn thing in her state anyway.

The morning after, they all gathered their belongings and they packed his truck. He watched Amelie; she was walking slowly and holding her right side. Theo was at her side, his hands on her elbow as if it could change something. He assisted her to climb in the car, keeping a hand in the small of her back to prevent any fall.

Her only friend here told her goodbye and Rick came to make sure everything was alright and they left, at least.

Xxxxxx

*3rd of February 2016*

'' …All healed! Well, on the outside at least. I bet it's still sensitive…and your right lung was severely damaged. You shouldn't do tiring exercises; nothing that will make you breathe fast. It's the second time you get shot and that you get out of it alive: I'm beginning to think that bullets aren't effective against you!'' The Sanctuary's physician said, examining the fresh pink scar on her back.

Amelie rolled her eyes; she wasn't dead…doesn't mean bullets don't affect her! The young woman was conscious that her life had almost slipped through her hands, this time…

She pivoted her head toward him: ''Yeah…it's still tender to the touch…so, I shouldn't run and stuff like that?''

He nodded: ''You should not run or climb stairs quickly or anything exercises as far as I know. Walking is okay.''

She looked away and grumbled: ''Walking is not exercise….When can I start to live again?''

The doctor sighed: ' _'Live again_ …you're so dramatic… You must take things slowly…in a month you could start to do more... lightly…with baby steps. One step at the time-''

She hopped down from the exam table she was on and picked up her backpack: ''-I get it.'' She cut him off as she headed outside the room.

Mumbling, Amelie made her way out of the factory, her sour mood evident to everyone that crossed her path. The young woman walked toward the armory, determined to get her gun and to go hunting. The man in charge there gave her a knowing look and a sigh before bringing her, her carbine. She swung it around her back and strode directly to the gates—

''Where the fuck do you think you're going? ''

Amelie stopped: ''Out-''

''-Out of fucking question''

The tall man trotted to her and took hold of her gun and then her bag, leaving her empty handed . The young woman glared at him: '' I'm just going hunting!''

Negan shook his head: ''You were coughing blood not long ago, you stupid girl!''

''It was over two weeks ago! I'm fine now! I'll just walk in the woods: nothing exhausting! '' She exclaimed.

''Uh-uh. '' He made negatively before grasping her upper arm and pulling her toward the factory again. ''You will sit your ass down, read, eat, play card…I don't fucking care, but you're not going out of here and certainly not alone.''

Amelie dug her heels in the thin layer of frozen snow: '' I don't want to go there! Amber isn't here anymore! Even Sherry is gone! I don't want to play cards all day and read!'' She whined.

Amber had left with Mark to live with the other at Alexandria; the town and the walls had been re-built. Dwight and Sherry had also left, but to Hilltop instead.

The tall man practically ignored her, but turned to head toward his house: '' Then you'll spend time with the kiddo. ''

She let out a groan of rage: ''But I want to go hunting! That's not fair!''

He released her arm and gesticulated with his hands before imitating her in a girly voice: ' _'That's not fair!_ '' He stopped: '' What a good line…now I just have to fucking let you go… nope! Forget that… You'll thank me later when you're all healed and alive!''

Xxxxxx

*that evening*

Amelie pointed at a map of the world in an encyclopedia: ''…See? This is the Pacific Ocean…and we are there, well, around there…we are closer the Atlantic Ocean, where the water is generally colder. '' She trailed her index finger downward: '' That's the South America…it is warm there…''

Theo pointed at the map: '' What's that?''

''That's the Brazil; the capital is Brasilia…there is the Chile; the capital is Santiago…Argentina; the capital is Buenos aires…People speak Spanish there.'' the girl explained.

''What's there over the sea?''

The young woman shifted the boy against her side and settled more comfortably. The pair was installed on the couch et they had turned it toward the fireplace in the living room.

'' That's the Europe… The France; the capital is Paris, the Germany; the capital is Berlin..., the Italy; the capital is Rome…''

''…And down there?''

''The Africa and the Middle East…But I don't know many countries there… ''

Her knowledge only reached so far: she hadn't even finished high school… Now she was glad there were books and that she had listened in her classes.

The child straightened: ''Who lives there? What do they do? Are they like us?'' He questioned.

The woman laughed: ''Wait a minute…before we continue…what's the capital of…hum… France?''

'' That's easy…Paris. '' he answered quickly.

A hand appeared, ruffling his light brown hair; Negan threw a leg over the back of the couch then the other and sat with them: ''Why are you teaching him that? It's not like it's useful anymore…''

She frowned at him: ''It's important. He should learn all he could learn. This included.''

Theo moved on the leader's laps and seated himself there with a content sigh: ''I like that: I want to know aaalll the countries!''

The tall man snaked an arm around her shoulders and drew her into his side: ''Continue your lesson.''

Amelie did: she talked about the religions, the languages over the different places. She taught him about the difference in temperature all over the planet, about the seasons and the Sun. The little boy was fully relaxed in the Savior's arms and soon he was yawning and his eyelids were drooping.

''I think it's enough for tonight…'' the man said in a low voice before rising with the child in his arms. She stretched to kiss the boy on the forehead: ''Goodnight Theo.'' She murmured as she watched them leave the room.

Lying down on her back on the couch, her face turned to the fireplace; the girl stared at the flames, thinking. The young woman had drifted off to sleep when she felt a leg insert itself between hers and a weight above her.

''…And you say you're fine…it's not even 11pm and you're falling asleep.'' Negan said patting her cheek.

She moved her head away with a grumble and subtly curled a leg around one of his before abruptly flipping them. The man fell from the sofa and she landed on him, caging him down with her limbs. She slid a hand in the hair behind his head.

He looked up at her and wriggled his brows: ''Oh…I fucking feel you here.''

One of his hands trailed up toward her breast, but the girl, lightning quick, grabbed it and pinned it to the floor. The fingers in his hair grasped them and she pulled his head down, keeping it there. The man tried to wriggle, but she tightened her grip on him and placed her full weight on him.

'' …You're stronger than you look…'' He confessed in a strained voice.

Amelie stared at him with her hard eyes; her mouth set in a severe line. It wouldn't be difficult to plant her teeth in his throat that was now exposed and vulnerable. She was past the point where it would disgust her.

The leader gulped down: ''Why all this fucking hostility? I will admit I have a hard time following you here…''

'' All the communities are at peace now…''She began.

The orange light from the fire was making the shadows move on his face. The man narrowed his eyes: '' what's the fucking connection? Yes… You were right…we are stronger together…peace is better…bla bla…is that what you fucking want to hear?''

He groaned when she pulled harder on his hair: '' No: I know I was right I don't need to hear it from you… What I'm telling you right now is: it's over.''

Negan scowled: ''Over?''

A triumphal glint burned in her gray eyes: '' Everyone is at peace…you are not killing and stealing from the others anymore…There will have consequences if you do…You have nothing to threaten me with, now… ''

The man seemed to understand where she was going with her words now, she kept talking.

''…And you like Theo: I know you won't do anything to him. Which means, nothing is keeping me here anymore.'' She explained.

He growled: ''Why you little weasel… Weren't we comfortable and all fine on the couch with the kiddo? ''

She nodded: ''Theo likes you… But I don't and I know better. When the spring comes, I'm going back to Canada with my kid.''

Negan tried to rise again, but she prevented it, firmly keeping his head on the floor and placing a knee on his free arm.

'' You're so fucking vicious sometimes…I love that.''

The girl rolled her eyes with a disgusted face: he was as aroused as he was angry by the situation. She rose and stepped away from the man, watching him rise.

They glared at each other for a while before he spoke: '' He's my child too now or have you forgotten who cared for him when you fucking disappeared for almost two goddamn years? ''

''He was mine before and still is. I remember when I adopted him: no one wanted anything to do with him! I was the only one to care for him.'' Amelie said in a hard voice.

Sighing, the Savior threw his hands in the air: '' What's your fucking problem? Aren't we well here? Why would you want to leave!? The kid is fine here…he has you and I. ''

She frowned and snarled: '' You seem to have a short memory… '' the girl said, thinking of everything he put her through.

He waved her words off: ''You're so fucking dramatic…''

''Shut up.''

His brows went up, surprised: '' Are you PMSing or something?''

Amelie had to take a deep breath to keep from tackling him to the ground and beating the shit out of him: '' You won't ever touch me again and I will leave in May with Theo: this is all I have to say.''

She saw a dangerous glow in his eyes as his face became hard: ''I will not let you go so easily.''

Amelie turned and started to leave, but stopped in the door frame to look back at him over her shoulder: '' You think that…but you forget I am the only person to have ever outwit you.''


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing, but my OCs. TWD belongs to Kirkman and AMC!

* * *

*5th of April 2016*

Amelie turned on herself sending her blades in a deadly, parallel arch. A walker's head flew in the air and the body stumbled backward as she push- kicked it. The girl bent, hooked her forearm around an undead's leg and rose abruptly making it fall before she planted her long dagger into its skull.

Avoiding a pair of reaching arms, she rapidly zigzagged between the standing corpses and began her fight anew somewhere else.

Two men were observing her; one had his mouth open in surprise and the other had a pleased smirk on his face.

The first one extended a hand toward her: ''You see!? That's why I didn't want her in Alexandria! '' He grumbled.

The second man rolled his eyes: '' …And that's why she's my fucking girl. She's deadly as fuck; sexy as hell. If you can't recognize the help she could bring you with these skills you're fucking stupid, Grimes.''

Rick snorted and raised a brow: '' Your girl? Not what I heard recently. '' He said lightly, shifting on his feet.

The taller leader groaned and briefly glanced away: '' You're gossiping like an old woman, now Prick?''

Both their groups had reunited to scavenge a larger town, seeking cans and other goods. They needed more carpentering and gardening tools, wires of all kind, house furniture and many things. It had been going well, since the Saviors possessed trucks, they brought some to lead them full. The two communities were sharing the gas and the men on this mission. However, a small herd had shown up and Amelie, who had been silently following at his sides, had jumped into it like a madwoman.

Negan knew she was restless with unspent energy and her restricted number of outlets in the forest, imposed by him. And for over two months…TWO FREAKING MONTHS…she hadn't let him touch her!

His ex-rival shrugged: '' I'm not gossiping: it's just what I heard…''

'' How the fuck could you even fucking know that?! You're not living in the Sanctuary as far as I know!'' he questioned with a frown.

''People are traveling between both places all the time…'' Rick trailed off.

The man decided to head toward a store near, swinging Lucille on his shoulder: ''Yeah…well Amelie and I have a little…misunderstanding.'' He confessed.

Grimes followed him and they started to idly search the place.

''A…misunderstanding?'' Rick asked, curious.

Negan grumbled: '' She's living under the illusion that I will let her leave when May arrives. ..And I told her so.''

The other leader scowled: '' You can't keep her prisoner, Negan. I abstained to say anything about your situation with Amelie because I felt like it wasn't my business, but we both know the Canadian didn't become yours willingly.'' He said seriously.

The black haired man suddenly stopped what he was doing: '' You're right: it's none of your damn business…And I've never fucking hurt her if that's what you are implying: I am against rape.'' He growled.

Rick raised his hands as if to calm him: ''I didn't say that; I don't know the circumstances of your…erm…joining? I only know it wasn't Amelie's choice. Abraham told me. ''

He rolled his eyes again: '' _Abraham_ …fucking, annoying redhead. What did you bring the subject of my relationships on the table anyway?''

The shorter man stared at him in the eyes: '' We are at peace and I intend to keep it that way…I also heard that she was planning to leave…I also know it wouldn't please you. I don't want this…situation to lead to problems. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?''

He nodded: ''You don't want this shit to become shittier.''

''Exactly. So I don't care if Amelie leaves or stay, but I will if it escalates into something more.'' He warned.

''You tell _her_ that! We were just fine together with the kid and everything…it was great. I don't even understand why she wants to go!'' he said, indignant.

Rick sighed: ''Women… they have something to eat, a roof above their heads, a safe place and a man and there is still something…''

Negan looked at him: he could tell Grimes was speaking by experience right now. Maybe his previous lover? Because the badass black woman that was with him now…ouch. He was pretty sure she didn't complain. In fact, he was pretty sure she was the one to build that roof and make the place safe so…

He began to inspect a shelf:

''It's not that…she's not rambling shitty things about happiness and feelings. Amelie is fucking silent, never shares what she thinks or feels. What I'm saying is that things were fucking agreeable not long ago. Sure, she was healing, but it was nice. She was spending most of her days with the kid, she was helping me with the decision makings and keeping an eye on the Sanctuary… we were eating together and sleeping together…We spent many evenings drinking whiskey in front of my fireplace…sometimes with Theo. ''

Negan glanced at his companion; this one was silent but listening so he kept talking.

''…It might be true that I've threatened her in the past to have what I wanted, but I was always good to her. I made sure she had food, weapons, clothes…I even offered her to live with me…I adopted her child. All that to say: why the fuck would she want to fucking leave?''

Rick appeared to be reflecting on that, then spoke: ''Perhaps…to you it all seemed great, it felt nice…but maybe not for her. Maybe she doesn't see the situation like you do. Maybe she feels like she's just being forced to be with you. Maybe she even felt threatened at all times. Maybe she's always scared for the boy. Who knows? ''

He frowned, a confused expression changing his face: ''Like…she was scared of me? Are you fucking joking?''

The smaller man shook his head: '' We don't know. Perhaps it's just the fact that she can't forgive what you've done to her; that she can't get past it or forget it, I don't know Negan.''

The man sighed: ''Well…fuck me.''

Xxxxxx

*the day after*

''Indulging in my fucking whiskey again, I see.'' He grumbled as he entered the large study on the second floor.

Amelie didn't even look at him; she was reading a book, curled on herself in a cushy loveseat near a window for the light. She sipped her glass: ''It's not your whiskey; it's from a bottle I found yesterday. ''

The man walked closer: ''It wouldn't have bothered me that you take my good bottle…You fucking know it.''

The girl hummed, her eyes still on the pages: '' What are you doing here?'' she asked on a light, disinterested tone.

The tall leader snorted and sat on the armrest: '' Tss! It's my fucking house, you cocky Canadian! I can go where I want to! I should be the one to ask this! ''

She closed her book and rose: '' I'm living here because you ordered me to; I can leave if that's what you want…Sir.''

'' Sit your ass back there: I came to talk to you.''

Letting herself fall ungracefully in the chair and looked up at him with a sigh: ''What is it this time? Need a hand for the inventory? Someone fought again? Or is there a shortage of something?...or maybe you can't find the way to the bathroom on your own?''

''Ha. Ha. Very fucking not funny.'' He knelt in front of her as he placed his hands on her knees: '' I'm about to sound like a stupid cunt for saying this, but…I came to talk about us.''

As she gave him a flat look, she brought her face close to his: '' Must I remind you that there is no 'us'? I thought I had explained this in a quite clear and simple way some time ago. '' She said as she leaned backward again.

He stared at her as he remained on the floor, facing her: ''Ouch. Why so fucking mean? I'm kneeling in front of you right now only asking to speak…give me some credit, darling.''

Amelie rolled her eyes at his antics and sighed again: '' True. You seem so good intentioned right now. Go ahead, I'm listening.'' The girl told him sarcastically.

He breathed deeply: ''Look…I know I'm not exactly a good man and that I've done some shitty stuff…''

''You think?'' She mumbled.

He pinched her thigh: ''Don't fucking interrupt me; I'm some important shit, right now.''

She waved a hand to indicate him to continue.

''…I-I like running the Sanctuary with you at my sides…with you helping me. You have good ideas and you're not afraid to give your opinion or to be honest as fuck. I like when we take care of the kiddo; the both of us. Don't leave when it's May; stay. I won't do shitty things anymore, well, I'll try. I think I've always treated you well, but… I will make efforts to do so even more. Most women piss me off after some time and annoy me, but you don't. You've got balls and I respect that….and I really fucking like having sex with you. ''

What was she supposed to say to that? The young woman stared at him for a longue time, before speaking.

'' I recognize that it must have taken a lot of strength for you to come to me like this. I see that you've put your pride aside. It touches me that you're ready to change for me…However, I would never ask someone to change for me. There is an expression in French that says: ''Chasse le naturel, reviens au galop.'' Basically, it means that even if you try to push or resist your true nature or habits, they will come back running at some point. ''

His eyes became darker and he pressed his face against the inside of her knee: ''Huummm…you're hard in business… But…it's been two fucking months…And I know for sure that you took no one to your bed…Aren't you a bit…tense, edgy?'' He questioned as he kissed the inside of her leg through her pant.

His warm breath made her shiver.

'' I'm a bit edgy.'' She confessed in a light, drawling voice.

Negan's irises turned even darker as he made his way closer to the apex of her thighs: '' Perhaps you should let me…remove the tension out of you? I'm a bit edgy myself you know…''

She spread her legs a bit more: ''Perhaps I should…'' Amelie raised her other leg and deposed it on his shoulder: ''…How far are you ready to go to convince me to stay?'' the woman purred, drawing him toward herself with her limb.

A delighted, victorious expression lightened his face: ''Now you're fucking talking!''

It wasn't long before her pants were off and that the man was pleasuring her with his mouth, kneeling between her parted legs. The young woman relaxed in the loveseat and rhythmically pushed her mound into his face, seeking satisfaction.

Momentarily, he recoiled: ''Hum…aren't you so fucking gree-''

The girl pulled him back to her sex to shut him up. Shortly after, Amelie climaxed, panting and now jelly-boned.

The leader licked his lips: ''Well…That was fucking fast…You really needed that...I need it too now…come to my bedroom.''

He bent to kiss her, but Amelie placed a foot against his chest and pushed him away. The girl slowly rose and pulled up her pants before languorously stretching in a cat-like way.

She smirked and glanced at Negan over her shoulder as she walked toward the door: ''Thanks, but no thanks; I was indeed feeling _edgy_ as you put it and now I'm fine. ''

He frowned and gestured at his crotch indignantly: ''You sly creature…You can't leave me like _this_!''

Amelie barely looked back: ''If I remember well, you still have two other wives… I'm going to take a nap now. ''

His mouth opened in shock; had she just… _used him_!?


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing, but my OCs. TWD belongs to Kirkman and AMC!

* * *

*24th of April 2016 *

Amelie was walking around, a pad and a pen in hand as she listened to a woman. She had many things to do today in the Sanctuary… and her tasks were only increasing: people came more and more to her with their problems and concerns. The girl wasn't sure if she as annoyed or pleased at their show of trust. Of what she understood, the Saviors would rather deal with her than Negan, knowing the outcome was less likely to end in a brutal way. The young woman kept repeating them that she wasn't Negan's anymore and that she had not many power here, but it didn't matter: they knew she assisted their Leader.

The girl sighed and noted what the woman was saying: apparently the washing soap for the clothes was not equally distributed among the women. Those who had husbands/boyfriends who were going outside and had more points could ''buy'' more. No matter the number of children or people in the household, which wasn't fair in the lady's opinion.

''Listen…I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything, okay?''

The woman nodded and smiled:'' I know you will help.''

Amelie watched her leave with another deep sigh. This, was the last of her concerns. They needed to find another generator or to install solar panels soon. Two people had fought. Many women were concerned about the children's education and they wanted to put in place some kind of school. The Sanctuary was running short on some supplies….and the list was going on and on.

The next problem was that someone was stealing from their stocking and she knew it was the guy who did the inventory. Cigarettes and desserts were always missing. It took her a week to figure out how to prove he was guilty. She had secretly engaged two other people to do the inventory. The girl had demanded to all three to hand over their lists today: she would see what he was stealing.

Groaning, the girl headed toward the factory; the stocking room was in there. And where the Hell was Negan?! She understood that he had lost his second in command: Dwight. His assistant: Carson… but the rest of his ''high ranked'' men were still here! Why did this stupid job fall on her? She was a tracker, a hunter…not…whatever that was.

She entered the factory and headed straight toward the man and the woman she had enrolled for the inventory task and demanded for their lists and they rapidly gave it to her. Amelie eyed the sheets: there were the same numbers on the paper. Amelie thanked them and looked around for the other man, the one she suspected to be a thief.

The middle aged man was casually walking down a hallway toward the mess hall: the girl walked to him and abruptly stopped him by planting her hand on the wall in front of him.

He grinned at her: ''Hello there, I presume you want the inventory list?''

She gave him a flat look: ''You presume well, Duke.''

The man pulled a folded piece of paper from his pants and gave it to her: ''It's all there! ''

Quickly glancing at the list, she immediately noticed the numbers weren't similar to those on the other lists.

''I'm sure, would you mind to sit with me?'' She asked, pointing at a table.

'' Oh sure : I can't refuse you anything.'' He joked, heading toward the where she had been pointing.

They sat facing each other and Amelie deposed her pad before slowly bringing her hands together with a sigh: '' Listen Duke…I won't beat around the bush: I know you steal from the inventory. ''

His eyes widened: ''How dare you accuse me of such things!'' He growled, drawing the other people's attention.

She stared at him: '' I'm not here to make a process: I know you steal and I have proofs. ''

Duke abruptly rose, planting his hands on the table: ''Liar! I'm not a thief!''

Sighing once more, she calmly indicated him to sit again: '' Calm down: you are making a scene. I had doubts about you stealing, but I couldn't prove it so I hired two other people to do the inventory this week…they came up with the same numbers, but yours are different. ''

He frowned and reluctantly sat again: ''Fucking bitch…''

''I'd watch my words if I was you: I asked you to sit with me so we can talk about it and resolve the situation between the two of us… Or if you prefer, I can go to Negan. I'm sure he will love to deal with you in his own way.''

Fear slowly became apparent in his eyes: ''I-I sorry…I didn't think about that…What are you gonna do then?'' He mumbled.

She shrugged: '' We'll check what you stole…And you will repay it.''

''Repay it? I've been taking stuff for sometime…''

'' Let's say you will pay back for everything you took the entire last month…By going on the runs or by paying it directly in points. But I don't think you have enough poker chips right? ''

He shook his head with a hangdog air.

'' So you'll go out more…and you'll have plenty of time to do it because you don't have a job at the inventory anymore.''

''What? '' He asked incredulously.

'' You won't be doing the inventory for the next month. See it as punishment…and I don't trust you. I will try you again in a month: I hope it'll go better this time.''

Duke's shoulders fell down, but he didn't argue: Amelie was sparing him right now…bringing the problem to Negan's ears could be really worse for him.

He rose: '' I won't do it again…and thank you for not telling Negan.''

''No need to thank me: we both know there is no reason for you to be exiled or to meet with Lucille.''

He shook his head and went to retrieve his lunch. Well, one thing solved.

Time to go see the fighters and the troubled women…For the generators, it would have to wait to the next run…which had to be carefully planned to fill the holes of supplies they were lacking. The solar panels would have to wait until their next visit to Alexandria. Amelie rose with a muffled moan and dragged herself outside.

Xxxxxx

*that evening*

Amelie had presented herself to Negan's office 10 minutes ago and was now in front of him with her notes. She had been debriefing the first events of the day and the important matters.

''… The women want some kind of school for the kids here… I thought we could find them a room somewhere…have a few chairs, tables and maybe some kind of blackboard…it wouldn't hurt to have the future saviors able to read and other stuff…''

She glanced at the Leader; his legs were crossed on his desk and he was listening. She went on: ''…Two guys fought, but I settled it…I solved the washing soap matter…and-''

He suddenly straightened: ''-and someone told me you fired Duke from the inventory, may I know why? As far as I know, you don't have a fucking say in that.'' He rumbled, displeased.

The girl sighed: '' Yeah I know…I didn't want to bring that… _problem_ to you. Duke was stealing. '' she admitted.

The man frowned: ''What?! The fuck are you saying? He's been there for years!''

''Well then, he has been stealing for years. '' She said flatly.

''Do you have proofs of this?''

''Yes… I had my doubts after a run: I had found five cigarette packages and when a guy went to buy some the same day, I heard him complain that they were all sold. Which I thought was weird since I had just found 5… And last week, I asked two other people to do the inventory: they had the same numbers on their lists and not Duke. '' She explained.

Negan swore under his breath and rose to pour them drinks: '' The fucking fucker… Why didn't you tell me?''

'' I- I didn't want the man to be hurt...And be responsible for it. ''

He snorted and turned to her: ''Damn right…I would have beaten the shit outta him. What did you do with him?''

'' Told him he had to repay everything he stole last month and he's out of his job for at least a few weeks… ''

Negan nodded quietly and brought her, her whiskey: ''You did a great job… I see that many people go to you now: that's good. Apparently, you've been quite the mediator lately.''

She looked at him: '' I don't like that…I know Dwight and Carson are gone, but you seriously need to elect generals or whatever. A leader must have advisers and a right hand man. People are always after me for their every day little problems! '' She complained.

The Savior chuckled: '' I have you: you're doing a great fucking job at being both my right hand and adviser…perhaps now you see how it's not fucking easy to be Boss. To fucking please everyone and to be fair and yet, maintain authority. '' He sighed and slid a finger along her jaw: ''…if only you'd want to be more than just my right hand…''

The girl shook her head: '' We're the 24th of April Negan…I'm leaving soon. You need to build up a loyal, efficient team around you. ''

His eyes narrowed and focused on her. He took a large gulp of his drink: ''Still speaking of leaving…I fucking told you: it's not happening. '' the man drawled darkly.

She sipped her alcohol, looking at him over the rim of her glass: '' It is. Get used to the idea. ''

Menacingly, he walked in front of her: '' I said no. You will stay right fucking here. I know you want to leave back to your country: if I feel generous, we might do a trip there sometimes. For you. You will always have good accommodations and everything you want, as I already told you sometimes ago. Again, I will treat you just fucking fine. You won't be happy in the beginning, but in time, you will find that the arrangement will grow on you. I'm fucking done playing. I have power and men; you try to leave this place and they will bring you back…or perhaps I will do it myself. You try to pull some shitty stunt on me, they will stop you. Maybe I'll make compromises sometime, but it'll depend of what you're ready to give for those. ''

Amelie glared at him, but remained quiet. Sometimes, she forgot how deadly he was, how dangerous. It often felt casual between the two of them, but underneath all that… he was clever and sharp. Just as she was.

'' Nothing to say to this, Darling? The ball is in your court. '' he taunted.

She finished her drink: ''As you say…the ball is in my court.''

xxxxxx

*That night, 2:40 am*

Amelie sat on the porch steps, her feet on the first one and her hands joined under her chin. The discussion with their Chief this afternoon had troubled her: what he was saying was true. He had men, men that obeyed him. Sure, she had been preparing herself… With Abraham. The girl had a luggage ready in Alexandria for leaving and her friend had assured her a car and some provisions were also ready for her. But what was the point if a small army was sent after her? She wouldn't escape. She knew. If she tried something on Negan? She would probably be put down by one of his loyal commanders…

This time, she could not physically escape on her own…and she would not let Theo behind. Not again. The Hilltop, the Kingdom, Alexandria…they would not help her. It could start a war again…And Rick had made it clear he wouldn't interfere because of it. Her plan B would have to wait a little bit… The emergency plan…And she didn't know when it could be put in place. It wasn't up to her…How would this plan turn out?

''I see our little conversation we had this afternoon disturbed you.'' A voice said from behind her, rough from sleep.

Amelie grumbled lowly, acknowledging him, but didn't turn to face him. She kept staring ahead on the Sanctuary. He sat behind her in the stairs, his knees on either side of her and she let him: ''Don't be so fucking upset…''

''I'm the only person kept prisoner here. Everyone is free but me…I saved your life, I have never done anything to you and yet, I'm not even treated like everyone else in the Sanctuary. I have the right to be upset all I want.'' She growled.

He pushed his nose in the back of head: ''You're so fucking dramatic sometimes… You're not a prisoner here… you can go wherever the fuck you want…do whatever the fuck you want…just not going back to freaking Canada. ''

''I _will_ go back to my country, with my kid.'' She said on a determined tone.

Amelie thought it would enrage him, but all he did was to chuckle: ''You are so damn stubborn…a real pig head.''

''I'm not…I have nothing here…no friends, no family, no attach… nothing. ''

''You do…if you would let me.'' He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and rose: ''This is not happening anytime soon.'' She said as she walked back inside.

Xxxxxx

*27th of April 2016*

The Saviors' Leader paced back and forth in front of the five new men, swinging Lucille as he walked and made his usual speech. Most of the people present were kneeling around, as it was the custom to do when Negan was passing by in the Sanctuary.

''…Those are the rules; the rules fucking keep us all alive. You want some shit? You work for it; that's all. Welcome to the Sanctuary.''

Amelie was standing quietly, her arms crossed and leaning against a tree. She watched from the shadows the newcomers and she understood why Rick had shipped them here from Alexandria. They didn't belong with gentle, normal people. Those were hard men who had endured hardships. They had visible scars, one was missing his forearm, their clothes were discolored…yet, they weren't thin or sick looking…they had managed well outside…or as well as it's possible. With a sigh, she pushed herself away from the tree and quietly wished one of them will turn out to be rather intelligent and become Negan's right hand.

Amelie narrowed her eyes suspiciously when she caught one of the newcomers staring at her. She kept walking, but surveyed him from the corner of her eye as he got closer. As soon as he was only 2 or 3 meters away, she stopped and placed a hand on her right dagger, ready.

'' I saw you; you weren't kneeling like the others.'' He pointed out.

The girl glanced at him and shrugged: ''The Boss couldn't see me anyway…''

Amelie tried to keep walking, but the man trotted in front of her, blocking her way. He extended his right hand to her: ''I'm Roy.''

She looked at his hand, then up to his face again with a flat look. She didn't know why, but the girl didn't like him. He had rugged traits, his eyes were hard… Roy had a scar running over his lips and his left ear was chipped. It didn't make her trustful. He slowly retracted his hand: ''Alright…who are you?''

''No one really…I'm out of here soon anyway.'' the young woman told him.

He stepped toward her, maybe to intimidate or show his dominance or whatever. She knew that kind of men…And she knew not to back down. Amelie stayed where she was and looked up at him.

''It's a shame then…I would have liked to know you better.''

She rolled her eyes: _I swear to God…I'm turning lesbian_. : ''Well…not me. I hope you settle well here; have a good day.''

Rapidly, she moved out of reach and headed toward the factory. On her way, she saw Negan observing her from where he was talking with what was apparently, the new men's chief.

Later that afternoon, she sparred with a man and then had been practicing with her daggers for over an hour now, when she noticed Roy was matching her. For how long had he been there? The man was grinning smugly at her; the girl frowned and stopped her training.

Xxxxxx

*28th of April, midday*

Amelie was eating with Theo in the mess hall; the two of them were tranquilly taking their lunch. Suddenly Roy appeared, sitting in front of her with a shit eating grin.

''That's a cute kid!'' He extended his hand to ruffle Theo's hair over the table, but Amelie caught his wrist in a vice-like grip.

'' You don't touch him and his name is Theo. '' She said on a low tone, freeing his hand.

''Well… '' Roy glanced at Theo: ''Is she always like that?'' He asked him in a joking voice.

''Always…All the fucking times and that's nothing.'' A deeper voice answered.

Negan sat right beside her, petted Theo's hair and snaked an arm around her in a possessive way. Seeing the opportunity, Amelie smiled at him and rubbed her head under his chin like a pleased cat.

''I'm so happy to see you…Where have you been…'' She thought of an appropriate nickname, ''…babe?'' she said, trying to speak with her eyes.

 _A: Don't ask questions: just play along._

She carefully watched Roy's face; the man seemed confused, if not a bit upset.

The Leader chuckled knowingly and gave her quick peck on the mouth: ''Oh…you know here and there…Giving orders and stuff… _babe_.'' He glanced at the other man: ''…And you are…Roy, if I remember well?''

 _N: Right, I will play. I'm a busy man and the fucking boss… And who this annoying fuck might be?_

The other man nodded quietly: ''Yes…hum…I didn't know you two were together?''

''Yeah…we have been for a few years now, hum?'' She mumbled looking at Negan for confirmation.

 _A: Just show him I'm not available._

''Yes…and for many more years to come.''

 _N: Yes she's mine…and will be for some time._

Oh that son of a bitch.

Roy's brows went up in surprise: ''really? I'd never thought: she told me yesterday that she was leaving soon…''

The Savior gave her a pointed look: ''Oh is that so? You didn't tell me this… _babe_.''

 _N: The fuck? You're publicly saying you're leaving the fucking Sanctuary now?!_

She faked a laugh:'' Yeah…I'm going to Alexandria this week, remember?''

 _A: I told you I was leaving for Canada and that nothing would stop me! That's not a secret!_

''aaaahhh….yes…for the solar panels…But who will babysit _our_ child?''

 _N: Noooope. Theo is my child too and you will both stay._

Amelie hated him right now.

''Oh you know…I was planning on bringing him to Alexandria…to breathe a bit of fresh air…''

 _A: The kid is mine and he is coming with me. He will see my country._

'' Great then…I'm coming too: I have to speak with Rick anyway…''

 _N: I'm not letting you go alone with Theo…Rick and I will have a little discussion…_

Roy had been glancing from one to the other for the whole conversation: ''Right…I…think I will sit with my pals over there.''

On his words, he rose and strolled to his companions at the complete end of the room. As soon as his back was to them, Amelie pushed Negan away from her and the man laughed loudly.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own TWD or any of the characters; only my OC's. Sorry for any grammar mistake, enjoy!

* * *

*5th of May 2016, 11:50pm*

It was that Saturday of the month; party time for the people in the Sanctuary. They had a room for it in the factory; there was an old piano they had found, four poker tables, they had installed a bar… One man was even playing with his guitar; the only thing he had kept from before. Then, there were other tables and seats around, for the Saviors who were here only to drink and socialize.

Negan sat with Darren, the newcomers' leader: he was a man in his mid fifties, slender yet solid and calm looking. Both of them were playing poker with a Savior and one of Darren's men.

With his chin, Darren pointed at a table almost completely covered by the shadows, a part from the others. '' What's up with the brooding nightmare in that corner?'' He asked.

Negan glanced at where he was indicating and turned back to the game with a chuckle: ''Did you just call my girl _a brooding nightmare_?''

The other chief shrugged: '' Well… she's quite serious looking…alone at that table.''

The Savior's leader raised the ante: '' She's pissed, that's all…''

The other Savior there smirked: ''S'always pissed…''

Negan threw him a look, then focused back on Darren: '' Why do you ask?''

'' I'm curious…that's all…One of my men, Roy, has it hard for her… And people around say she's not your girl, others say that she is…'' He trailed off.

The tall man snorted: ''He won't have it hard for her long…I can fucking tell you that….And it's…. complicated between us.''

Darren hummed: '' Roy isn't one to give up…why is she pissy?''

Folding with a groan, He explained: '' She's not from around…she has no family and the friends she had here are either dead or gone… She doesn't get along with my two other wives…Amelie's my second and managing things around is not her fucking cup of tea.''

The other Savior kept his cards in his hands: '' She's doing a great job, though…You better tell your man to back off… for his safety.''

Negan's laughed at this: ''Fuck yes; he won't live long otherwise…''

Darren's man cocked his head: '' She's a nut job?''

''Naah… Clearheaded and everything…she's just fucking fierce…and only has so much patience.''

Finally, Darren's companion won this round.

''Roy told me he tried to pet her kid's hair or something like that and that she almost took his hand off.'' The other chief commented.

Both Saviors laughed: ''Fuck! '' '' No one touches her damn kid, no one! '' ''It's asking for a death sentence!''

Negan gathered all the cards to distribute them again.

The elder frowned: ''Roy told me she let _you_ touched him…''

''He's my kid too. I took care of him for almost two years after she…after her absence.'' He grumbled the last part.

His man chuckled and the leader elbowed him in the ribs.

'' I have a feeling this is a funny story…''Darren pointed out.

A woman passed near them, a platter in hand full of drinks and stopped at their table: ''a drink, Boss?''

''Yeah! And for every fucker here as well! That's on my fucking tab!''

She served them and then left.

''…A story you're not going to fucking hear from me. You'll hear soon enough about her …shenanigans.'' Negan said, turning back to the older man.

Darren picked up his new set of cards: ''Well…you all enjoy your women… We lost ours along the way. We lost many.'' He said darkly.

'' Yeah?''

Both men nodded: '' We were 17 in the beginning…6 women and 11 men. It's only us now…and don't be too hard on Roy…my men haven't seen a pair of tits in a while!''

Negan growled: ''I fucking understand you there, but as I already said a few days ago: sexual violence is not fucking accepted here and it's punished too. So you guys keep it in your pants and give the ladies a proper flirting if you want to get laid!'' He warned.

Darren shook his head: ''Nay. We like it here and we intend to stay; we don't want problems.''

Xxxxxx

Amelie had been sitting alone at her table, half hidden in the shadow and slowly drinking her glass of what she thought was a poorly attempted rum and coke. She often didn't come to these parties… Before she came because of Amber and now she wasn't there. She was left with the remaining wives, Chloe and Jenny…And they hated her guts; not that she liked them. While she had gotten along just fine with Sherry and Amber, the other women were rather mean and bitchy with her…But, Amelie wasn't kinder to them in return so…

The young woman surveyed the people around, feeling sad. No one beside a woman, who wanted help for something on the morrow, had come to sit with her or just talk.

Negan had been insisting on her presence, telling her to put Theo to bed around ten o'clock and to join the festivities.

The situation was only depressing to her: seeing everyone talking, laughing, playing and simply socializing… while she had no one here. It was hard. At least, she enjoyed the music; someone was playing a bit of piano and it was fun; the guitar too.

So she just sat there in her corner, watching and thinking. At some point she noticed the group Negan was with were probably talking about her; they had been gesturing her way several times. The woman acting as waitress came toward her and she took another drink.

An hour later, the music changed; the two men playing instruments looked at each other and nodded, laughing. Everyone cheered as the new song began; Amelie stiffened in her seat.

 _I see a bad moon rising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today._

A light quiver shook her and her eyes fixed nothing as she remembered; her parents loved that song.

 _Don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise._

The sounds around became fuzzy; she could almost see her mother and father dancing in the living room, laughing.

 _I hear hurricanes a blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

The girl shook her head to clear her mind and rose.

 _Don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise._

She quickly emptied her glass and abruptly left the place. The night's fresh air was welcomed on her hot face; the woman tried to slow her breathing and her pounding heart. Taking a shaky inspiration, she headed toward Negan's house. Dragging her feet there, she saluted the guard at the door: '' You can go; the house and the kid are safe with me. Have fun.''

The man smiled and nodded, rapidly taking his leave.

The young woman entered the house, removed her boot and headed upstairs. Quietly, she entered her and Theo's shared bedroom to take her night clothes. Amelie tip toed to the tallboy and slowly pulled a drawer, taking a pair of boxers and a sport bra before getting out again. Amelie walked to the bathroom and started to do her bedtime routine.

She removed her clothing and cleaned up a bit, she combed her long hair, brushed her teeth. She placed the tooth paste back into the cabinet, but when the girl closed it back, she was startled; Negan's reflection was now accompanying hers in the mirror.

Turning to him she asked: ''What is it? The party must still be going…''

Without a word, he walked closer, trapping her against the sink by placing his hands over it: '' You didn't stay very long…''

She shrugged: ''I'm tired…''

Negan gently grabbed her chin and raised it: ''We both know that's a fucking lie…'' he brought his hand on her nape, ''…Are you alright?'' he demanded seriously.

Amelie glanced down: '' You know I'm not…there is nothing for me here…No one…I'm alone…''She trailed off sadly.

The tall man tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away, denying him the access. However, he wasn't discouraged and assaulted her neck instead. He groaned in the crook of her shoulder and she slowly, hesitantly brought her arms around him.

He was the only one who had noticed her leaving… Or the only one to come after her. The man was an arrogant asshole, sometimes crazy, but he was paying attention to her. He talked to her and listened in return…even if they argued most of the time.

Amelie nuzzled his temple, taking in his scent: for a reason or another, the man always seemed to bear an agreeable smell. Be it morning or afternoon, his scent was always pleasant.

The Savior trailed kisses up her neck and she bent her head to give him more space; She needed this even if she didn't want to admit it. After the first times Negan introduced her to the formidable act of sex…Amelie had found herself rather ravenous for it.

The young woman let out a moan when he grinded his hips against hers; the man grabbed her behind and sat her on the sink. Immediately, she captured his waist between her legs.

Amelie clung to him as he brought her in his bedroom; with her in his arms, he awkwardly walked to his bed. She pulled at his belt and pants, eager to go on with their activities.

He chuckled at her rushed movements and divested himself while the girl did the same. The man climbed atop her again. Negan kissed and licked her breast and began to head down, but she immediately pulled him back up. He gave her questioning look.

''Stop wasting my time.'' She said.

Growling, he buried himself into her, his face hidden in her neck. The abrupt penetration wasn't the most comfortable, but it felt so good. Amelie snaked her arms around him and undulated her hips, urging him to move.

After their first round, they took a breather, but soon enough, the girl was pressing him again for more as she installed herself on her belly, the young woman moaned low in her throat as the man pressed into her repetitively, nipping at her nape and shoulders. It wasn't very long that both finished for the second time that night.

Rolling off of her, Negan pulled her against him and unlike her usual habit, she pressed herself to him, hiding her face into his neck.

Xxxxxx

*6th of May 2016, early morning.*

She was really comfortable and mostly asleep right now, but something was picking at her consciousness. The girl was tucked against Negan and this one had a heavy arm swung around her waist. Amelie opened one eye and lightly jumped, surprised: Theo was sitting cross legged at the end of the bed, staring at them. Her abrupt movement awakened the man at her side, but he merely grumbled, not even opening an eye.

''I'm so glad you're friends again.'' The little boy said with a proud, satisfied smile on his face.

Amelie frowned, pulling up the sheets to cover her chest: ''Theo! It's not appropriate for you to be here… we're both naked!'' she hissed quietly, trying to not further disturb Negan.

'' I've seen you naked before…'' he pointed out.

''Negan is naked too! ''

The kid glanced at Negan then back at her and shrugged: ''I don't mind.''

''What are you doing here?''

''I woke up to pee and you weren't in the bed with me…'' He explained.

Groaning, the young woman face planted in her pillow. They will need to have a little talk soon. The Savior grumbled again, being the not-so-very-morning person that he is and drew her against him to settle into sleep once more.

Theo crawled a bit over them and came to lie in front of her, deciding to sleep a few more hours with them. The girl rolled her eyes, but tried to fall asleep again too.

Xxxxxx

Negan woke with a pleased grin and turned on himself to glue his body to his lover's when-

''What the fuck?'' He growled as he leaned up on his elbows.

Theo poked his head above Amelie's shoulder: ''Hi, Negan.''

The man made a confused face and the kid scrambled over to him, sitting between him and the young woman. The little boy stared at him with his big, brown eyes: ''How are you?''

The man raised a brow: ''The fuck Theo…We already talked about this; what did I tell you about coming into my bedroom in the morning or at night, hum?'' he rasped.

''To not come in unless someone was dead or dying. But it was when Amelie wasn't there… And she wasn't in bed with me when I woke up earlier. I was worried. '' The kid explained.

''For how long have you been here?''

Theo shrugged again: ''A few hours. The sun wasn't fully up when I entered. ''

Negan let himself fall back on the mattress: '''the Hell…'' He mumbled.

Xxxxxx

*6th of May, early afternoon*

Negan, she and Theo stood over some maps on the leader's desk, deciding where they would do a run next.

''We already went in this town twice… and there we-'' The man began to say.

Amelie raised a hand to silence him and sat the kid on the desk where he could see the maps properly: ''Theo, where should we go or not and explain to me why do you think so.''

The Savior rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. The woman threw him a look; she was training the child…he was turning eight soon.

The little boy frowned as he contemplated on the situation: ''Not there because…Negan said we went twice… ''

''Okay…what next?'' She asked.

''And…we are there…'' He pointed on the map. ''so….these towns there are far… it'll take more time and gas…''

Amelie nodded, proud: ''That's a good way to think. Go on.''

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door: ''Boss! There are news from Alexandria! ''

Negan sighed: ''Open the fucking door and come in.'' He ordered.

The Savior did, accompanied by two men from the Safe Zone: ''Sir, Rick sends us.''

The Leader walked forth: ''What is it? ''

The girl stepped closer to him, interested by the conversation.

'' A large group arrived late at night almost two days ago. ''

The black haired man scowled: ''How fucking large?''

'' They are 35…They said they were from the state of Michigan.'' One of the men informed them.

Amelie felt her heart beat accelerate, but tried to keep her face placid. Letting out an impressed whistle, Negan rubbed the back of his neck: ''Fuck wow…that's a lot of people, they said anything as for why they were here?''

The envoy shook his head: ''No…their leader simply said they heard about the town and they were looking for a place to stay… That their group wasn't complete; that they weren't all arrived…that they would wait. That's why Rick wanted to see you: he's concerned about them…they are many and he doesn't want to have them all in one place, but he also doesn't want to turn them away…they're actually good people.'' He explained.

Negan turned back to his desk and rolled the maps and stashed them inside a drawer before facing them again: ''We're coming. ''

Theo pulled at his pants: ''Can I come too?''

'' Of fucking course! Amelie; grabbed your things, we're paying a visit to the Prick.''

Xxxxxx

He had been talking with Rick for over half an hour, while he knew Amelie had wandered off, probably to see the ginger. Rick was indeed concerned, but more about where to put them than about the possible threat they could represent. Negan found that weird and he told him.

'' They are 35…and you told me there were only 8 women in the fucking group…it looks more like a small army to me….and they are apparently, waiting for the rest of their group to arrived? '' He pointed out as he sat with Rick in his house.

However, Grimes shrugged, seemingly calm about the situation: ''They only said they were from Michigan and that their band was…incomplete. To be honest, they look like good guys. ''

Negan raised a brow: ''It could be a fucking trick…what's making you say that?''

'' They've been helping around since they arrived, they are polite, their appearance is clean…and oh! They came with gifts for us.'' The smaller man explained.

The Savior made a face: ''What the fuck… they brought fucking gifts?!''

Rick nodded, enthusiast: ''Yes, they said they knew it was hard for us to welcome so many people, strangers and so they gave us like 50 pounds of smoked moose meat and five gallons of maple syrup! ''

Negan blanched at hearing this. He abruptly rose and headed toward the door: ''You idiot! They're not from the fucking Michigan! ''

Grimes followed behind him: ''What are you saying?''

The tall man growled: ''They're fucking Canadian! ''

* * *

A/N: the song is: bad moon rising by Creedence Clearwater revival


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own TWD, the comics or the show and any of the characters, only my OCs. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Enjoy!

This is also the last chapter!

* * *

'' I'm so glad to see you all well and alive! We were worried! '' The big man said as he hugged her tightly.

Theo stood shyly behind her, fidgeting with his hands as he observed the scene.

She laughed as his thick beard tickled her face: '' Not as glad as I am! I was waiting for you! I had trouble here…''

They were surrounded by the 34 others and all were smiling, happy for the reunion.

Pascal released her and frowned: '' Trouble? I knew you had some since you didn't come back by the 2th of May, but to be honest…the people here look kind and well organized.'' He pointed out.

She shook her head and brought her kid into her side: ''It's not the people here the problem…it's their neighbors…I'm stuck with them… ''

The tall man nodded and knelt on one knee before holding his hand out to the little boy: ''Hi, I'm Pascal…you must be Theo, right?''

This one nodded and grabbed the offered hand. ''Yeah… ''

Amelie glanced around: ''Pascal…there are 35 people here…did you bring your whole group or what?''

Chuckling, he explained: ''No…we were 37, but recently, two other groups joined ours and we're looking around for people…the place is bigger now… We're actually 93!''

Her eyebrows shot up: ''Wow…that's great! I can't wait to be there.''

Becoming serious again, Pascal deposed a large hand on her shoulder and motioned for the others to come closer: ''Speaking about leaving…what are we expecting?''

The girl sighed: ''To be honest…I don't really know what will happen, but the circumstances are in our favor: there are only 8 Saviors here and Rick won't intervene…so we have the numbers…we probably won't have to fight.''

Someone asked: ''who are the Saviors?''

''It's another group…there was a war here a few months ago…now they are all a part of an alliance…the Saviors are the most numerous…they are also dangerous. '' She explained.

Another man she knew, David, came closer: '' how could you possibly have trouble with them?''

She rubbed the back of her neck and looked away: ''It's complicated…the leader of the Saviors…practically a king among his people…he's not letting me go…''

Pascal scowled again and crossed his arms over his chest: ''Why?''

'' I-well… it's a long story…But he's dangerous, he has power and I need your help. I'll explain later, okay?''

''I don't like that, but we'll support you; someone is holding you here against your will and this is not acceptable.'' He declared in a deep voice.

The others around nodded, agreeing with him.

David spoke again: ''so…what are you expecting from us?''

''Really? Nothing. Just be there and support me…hold on to your weapons…make mean faces…I was more counting on an intimidation tactic.'' She confessed.

Amelie turned to Pascal and grabbed his shoulders: ''You on the other hand…are downright scary. You stick by my side, alright?''

''Downright scary?'' He repeated, offended.

''Pascal; you're like 6'5ft, you're carrying an axe around…the beard…'' She trailed off.

The girl stepped back and observed him before rolling the sleeves of his plaid shirt to his elbows and opening a bit more his shirt at the chest to reveal the hair there.

''okay…I need you to frown, show teeth a bit and to use that deep voice of yours.''

''What the Hell?'' he asked.

She patted his chest:'' You are a leader of men: act like it.''

He raised a brow: ''Why did you roll my sleeves and open my shirt, eh?''

''It's all a show. You will broadcast your male superiority.''

The others were chuckling a bit around.

''To who? This is so stupid…'' Pascal questioned.

''This is not stupid: you men are all the same. You will soon be faced with another leader; you will need to stand your ground. '' She warned.

The girl knelt to face Theo: ''Kiddo… I will need you to stand with the people over there okay? And to stay there no matter what…Can you do that?''

He slowly nodded, looking uncertain: ''Stuff is about to happen, isn't?''

''Yes…we might go to Canada soon.'' She said.

Theo hugged her and went to where she indicated and just at the same time, they all heard a loud, booming voice: '' SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING LITTLE WEASEL!''

Negan was looking for her…

Pascal bent a bit toward her:'' Hum…that would be you?''

''That's me…''

Soon enough, Negan arrived, flanked by three Saviors, Rick and Michonne, Lucille in hand. They stopped a few meters from them.

She grinned cockily at him: ''Hello, why so…tensed?''

He pointed his baseball bat at her: ''Don't you dare look so fucking satisfied with yourself.''

Rick patted his arm, silently telling him to calm down and walked forth, addressing Pascal: ''So…you're not from Michigan…''

''Sorry about that…but the rest of our story is true: our group was incomplete and now it is. We're going back to Canada, my men and I.'' He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Amelie was observing Negan; she knew he was trying to control himself…his eyes were burning holes in Pascal. She saw him take a deep breath: ''Amelie…I will give you one chance to get your ass back here and follow me back home. ''

The girl's face became hard:'' You are in no position to give me orders. I will not follow you back to the Sanctuary; you heard my friend here…we're leaving.''

He growled and his eyes narrowed: ''You fucking planned this…''

Her voice rose, clear and sharp: ''Did you really think I would come back within a hundred miles radius from you without a plan?'' She advanced toward him: '' You had lost this game before it has even started.''

The man swung Lucille around, unnerved: ''You're clever…I won't fucking argue with that: but I'm not letting you go so easily.''

She looked back at Pascal and this one made a signal with his hand: all the Canadians here began to move, circling the Saviors and trapping them. The bearded leader walked to stand at her side: '' Rick, Mister Savior, we want no quarrel with you. Amelie wishes to come back with us; you can't keep her here against her will. ''

Calm as ever, Rick and Michonne exchanged a glance and then nodded: ''I agree with you. '' He turned to the other leader: ''Negan: don't be stupid…the girl wants to leave…there is no need to fight…you are not enough anyway.''

Greeting his teeth, this one rumbled: ''…And the kid? He's mine too.''

The young woman acquiesced: '' yes…I won't force him to come with me: you've taken care of him for a long time and he has affection for you. I'll let him choose. ''

She turned her head to look behind her: ''Theo! You can come now!''

The little boy quickly trotted to them and waited by her side. She knelt beside him: ''Theo…I'm leaving for the Canada…back to my home… but I won't force you to come with me. You only come if you wish to. I know Negan is your dad and you love him. You can stay here with him if you wish: I'll come back in October.'' She explained slowly.

Abruptly, the child started to run toward Negan and threw himself at him. Kneeling and deposing his baseball bat on the ground, this one hugged him tightly. Amelie could tell the little boy was murmuring something in the man's ear because this one was nodding every once in a while.

Amelie felt her heart tighten; she knew how much Theo loved Negan…

However, the two separated themselves and the leader ruffled the kid's hair: ''It's alright kiddo… I'm not angry at you; you watch her for me okay? No man's allowed to touch her without your consent. ''

Theo nodded seriously and hugged the man again before coming back to her: ''I'm going with you, but you must promise me that we're coming back in the fall.''

Negan was staring at her and she did the same.

''I promise.''

Members of Pascal's group were starting to head toward where their cars must have been and so Amelie turned her back on the people she was previously facing.

''Is that all!? Not even a fucking goodbye?!''

The girl stopped dead in her tracks and faced him again with a smile: ''Ah yes…I was forgetting…''

The young woman walked straight to him and halted just until a few inches separated them. Placing her left hand on his right shoulder, she stood on her tiptoe to whisper in his ear: '' if you or your Saviors ever come after this group… or harm them…I will hunt you down…every one of you….I will hunt all of your men, leaving a trail of blood and grieving women and children in my wake… and you will be the last one to die…and you know I will never stop…I will keep you last… for dessert. '' As she murmured the last part, she nipped at his earlobe before taking a step back.

With a large grin, she continued as if she didn't jut threaten him: '' I will see you in October…And I will admit…I will probably miss you at some point. '' she said, as she began to trot back to Pascal.

Negan stood there, staring with big, surprised eyes.

Rick approached his ex-rival, curious: ''What did she tell you?''

'' I think she gave me a boner.'' Was all he said.

Xxxxxx

*7th of May 2016, 2pm*

Pascal was driving a truck in front of the cars processions and they had been on the road since yesterday afternoon. They had talked a bit and now Theo was sitting on her, his face against her chest. The girl idly caressed his soft hair as the man observed them.

'' Negan was not his real father right? Because, I'll really feel guilty…'' He began.

She shook her head: ''No… I adopted him when he was three and Negan acted as a fatherly figure later.''

Theo sighed and mumbled her skin: ''I will really miss Negan…''

Hugging him, the girl tried to comfort the boy: ''I know…I think I will miss him too you know…even if he's an annoying jerk.''

The little kid chuckled and Pascal gently bumped his fist against his thin shoulder: '' You know Theo…you will like it back to our town…North Bay…well it's not exactly there, but it's in the area…there are other kids and plenty to do!''

Theo snuggled deeper into her and hummed a response.

The bearded man at her side became serious again: ''This man…Negan…he was…intimidating…''

''Yes he is….he's a natural leader…you did good Pascal. He's not someone easy to face…you don't want to have him as an adversary.'' She said softly as she stared outside.

Pascal shifted in his seat: ''so…what's the story?''

Theo suddenly decided to speak up: ''Negan loves Amelie.''

Amelie scoffed: ''Absolutely not Theo…He has a sick form of attachment to me at best…''

The man at their side was observing them quietly. The child straightened in her laps: ''That's not true! He was sad when we thought you were dead! I was sad!'' he exclaimed accusingly.

Raising a brow, Pascal asked: ''Dead?''

''Yeah…I kind of faked my death to escape this place…and I'm terribly sorry Theo…you know I am, but I couldn't support it there anymore…and if I would have taken you with me Negan would have come after us…I didn't want to put you danger.''

''''It wasn't so bad…'' The kid trailed off as the man was silently asking questions with his eyes, not daring to question her out loud.

'' Kiddo…I was forced to do things I hated doing all the time… _he_ forced me… And I just had had enough, one day. That's all Theo.''

''But…you were in his bed yesterday!'' he protested.

Amelie turned a deep red color: ''Theo! That's a grown up talk and it's complicated kid, okay?''

Xxxxxx

Darren sat beside him in the mess hall: ''You're pulling one of these faces…''

''Yeah… '' He grumbled.

He had one huge ass headache; he was totally hangover.

''Rough night?''

The leader snorted: ''You can fucking say it.''

The elderly man hummed: '' Your girl's not with you?'' he asked, clearly knowing Amelie had not come back with him.

Negan looked away: ''No; that weasel had been scheming and planning for a while…before even coming here…If she keeps the promise she made to our kid, we'll see her again in October.'' He mumbled.

Darren sipped what could pass for coffee: ''You're not going after her?''

''Fuck no! I'm not risking my men's lives or mine.'' He scoffed.

The other man cocked a brow: ''that bad?''

''That fucking bad and the Canadians are numerous… Their leader told Rick that if we had any problems, they could seek help north. It's better to have them as allies…And it is not the first time we have that kind of… _battle_ , her and I. She won that round…because she had planned in advance…now I have 5 months before me…''

The other man made a face, acknowledging his words and nodded: '' Women…I still can't figure them out and I've been married twice before all this shit. They could love you and still stab you in the back, so don't take her departure to harshly.''

'' I guess so.''

xxxxxx

*9th of may 2016, midday *

Pascal stopped the car before the gates, grinning at her and Theo: ''This is it! We're home! ''

He lowered his window and got his head out, shouting: '' IT'S ME! WE'RE BACK!''

Someone bent a bit over the wall, saluted them and made a signal: the gates opened and the cars began to enter the town.

Theo was looking around, fascinated and curious; Amelie bumped her shoulder with his: ''We're home kiddo.''

-The End.-


	27. sequel

A/N: yes, this is really the last chapter and I might do a sequel: I already have ideas and a main plot, but no ending... so I don't know, maybe?

Thanks for all your reviews! :)


End file.
